Come Bonnie e Clyde
by Last romantic
Summary: Max è sconvolta dalla perdita di Chloe e da ciò che ha subito da Jefferson, ma grazie a Warren riuscirà a ritrovare la serenità, la voglia di vivere, di riprendere a fare foto, ma soprattutto l'amore, tuttavia avrà di nuovo un'altra avventura pericolosa che affronterà insieme a Warren, se Chloe e Max erano Thelma e Louise, lei e Warren saranno come Bonnie e Clyde. Marren
1. Non meritava di morire

Ciao, io sono un italiano che è presente da un pò in questa comunità e per la prima volta voglio provare a scrivere una storia tutta mia a capitoli, sul videogico Life is strange e una Marren e si svolge dopo gli eventi del videogame, ho cambiato qualche frase del dialogo finale tra Chloe e Max, il titolo prende spunto da una canzone italiana di Max Pezzali "Come Bonnie e Clyde". I diritti son riservati ai creatori del gioco.

Come Bonnie e Clyde

Capitolo 1- Non meritava di morire

Ancora non riesco a credere a tutto quello che è successo. Chloe, la mia migliore amica è morta, non sono riuscita a salvarla, avrei tanto voluto, ma non potevo, non potevo sacrificare tutta Arcadia Bay per una sola persona. Non sarebbe stato giusto, non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti di Joyce, di David, di Frank e del suo cane, non sarebbe stato giusto nei confronti di Kate, che avevo salvato dal suicidio , solo per farla morire in un tornado, ma soprattutto non era giusto nei confronti di Warren, lui mi ama, lui farebbe qualunque cosa per me, mi ricordo quando si è preso quelle botte da Nathan per me, la volta in cui l'ho chiamato nel cuore della notte per avere le nozioni per costruire una bomba artigianale per aprire l'ufficio del preside, ricordo anche quando ha picchiato Nathan per difendere me e Chloe o quando al Two Balens aveva portato i kit del pronto soccorso per aiutare Joyce, cercava sempre di aiutare e io con cosa l'avevo ripagato ? Con niente, con un' uscita al Drive In che alla fine non si è realizzata, con un occhio nero ricevuto da Nathan, con una miriade di segreti che non ho voluto dirgli se non alla fine, quando avevo un disperato bisogno di lui, avrei dovuto coinvolgerlo, d'altronde era il mio migliore amico maschio, e l'unica persona insieme a Chloe di cui potessi fidarmi ciecamente. Lui mi aveva addirittura creduto senza bisogno di alcuna prova, non so, forse la situazione era talmente assurda che anche il suo cervello da scienziato aveva creduto ad un ipotesi paranormale, sta di fatto che lo ringraziai con un bacio veloce come portafortuna, non so dire se il bacio che gli diedi mi piacque, ero talmente presa con l'idea di salvare Chloe che non avevo altro in mente. Chloe, Dio quanto mi manca Chloe, la mia migliore amica, la mia spalla, la mia partner, la mia compagna pirata, insieme eravamo invincibili, potevamo spaccare il mondo, fare qualsiasi cosa eravamo come, Thelma e Louise, così ci aveva definito Frank,beh solo che al contrario di loro che sono morte insieme, io avevo dovuto sacrificare Chloe. Ricordo ancora le sue parole in mezzo alla tempesta:

-Cazzo Max, non è giusto, mia madre che ha sempre fatto dei sacrifici, che ha subito la perdita di mio padre e non merita di morire schiacciata da un tornado. Neppure il mio pa-patrigno merita questo Max, e neppure Warren.-

-Warren ?-

-Si certo cazzo, Warren, Dio Max, quel ragazzo è completamente cotto di te, lui sarebbe capace di uccidersi per te, e tu l'hai quasi friendzonato, Dio Max, dagli una possibiltà quando ritorni alla normalità, e ti prego guarda per me Joyce e David, cerca di stare vicino a loro più che puoi.-

Io annuii:

-Certo Chloe, lo farò.-

In quel momento ridacchiò, fu una risata ovviamente molto ironica:

-L'unica cosa positiva è che adesso rivedrò Rachel, grazie lo stesso Max per tutto quello che hai fatto, per aver cercato di salvarmi, per essere riapparsa nella mia vita e avermi fatto passare una splendida settimana. Grazie Max.-

A quel punto ci abbracciammo:

-Ti ho sempre amata Max, e ti prego, non dimenticarmi mai.-

-Mai.-

A quel punto tornai indietro nel tempo. Ora sono qui nella mia stanza che sto piangendo. Credo di aver fatto la scelta giusta, anche se mi mana Chloe, ma quando ripenso alle sue parole arrivo alla conclusione che aveva ragione, Non meritava nessuno di morire. Mentre pensavo a tutto questo sento bussare alla porta.

-Avanti.- dico cercando di trattenere le lacrime. La porta si apre ed appare Kate che mi chiede con la sua vocina debole:

-Ciao Max, non volevo disturbarti, hai sentito di quella ragazza morta trovata stamattina nel bagno ? Dicono sia stato Nathan Prescott e volevo chiederti se tu sapevi qualcosa di lei, in modo da poter mandare questo messaggio di condoglianze alla sua famiglia.-

A questo punto mi rimisi a piangere:

-S-Si, l-lei e-era Chloe Price, la mia migliore amico, e-erano 5 anni che non ci sentiva-vamo, ma fa comunque male.-

A quel punto Kate fà una faccia sconvolta:

-Oh Max, mi dispiace tanto, spero che il Signore possa avere nelle sue grazie la sua anima.-

Poi mi si avvicina e mi abbraccia:

-So che è difficile superare il momento della morte di una persona cara, e se tua hai bisogno per qualunque cosa, io sono nella mia stanza a tua disposizione.-

Smisi d piangere:

-Grazie Kate, significa molto per me, sei una persona meravigliosa.-

-Non l'ho mai conosciuta ma sono sicura che anche Chloe lo fosse.-

Annuisco e capendo che volevo stare da sola se ne và, sono contenta di averla salvata e di non averla condannata, è una ragazza sempre buona generosa e disponibile. A causa della morte di Chloe le lezione pomeridiane sono state annullate ed io decido di rimanere tutto il tempo sul mio letto a ricordarmi dei bei momenti passati con lei, nella discarica, nella piscina, nei binari, nella sua stanza, l'unica consolazione è sapere che presto quel maniaco depravato di Mark Jefferson verrà consegnato alla giustizia dove finalmente pagherà per i suoi crimini commessi e non farà più male ad anima viva. Quel mostro mi aveva traumatizzata, non so se sarei più riuscita a riprendere in mano una macchina fotografica. Non so quanto tempo rimasi lì, però dopo un po' mi arriva un messaggio, è di Warren:

-CIAO SUPERMAX, KATE MI HA PARLATO DI CHLOE E DI TE, NON POSSO SAPERE COME TI SENTI, PERò SE HAI BISOGNO DI PARLARE, DI SFOGARTI, O ANCHE SOLO DI UN Po' DI COMPAGNIA IO SONO A TUA COMPLETA DISPOSIZIONE 24 ORE SU 24-

Rispondo

-GRAZIE WARREN, SEI UN TESORO, MA NON DEVI DIATURBARTI TANTO PER ME-

-FIGURATI, SENTI, SE VUOI, SE TI SENTI IN GRADO DOMATTINA TI ACCOMPAGNO DA JOYCE PER FARE LE CONDOGLIANZE, CHE NE PENSI ?-

-PENSO CHE SIA UNA BUONA IDEA.-

-BENE, ALLORA DOMATTINA PRESTO TI ASPETTO ALLE 7 30 AL PARCHEGGIO.-

-SI OK.-

Strano, mi è bastato un suo messaggio per ritrovare un po' di buonumore, fortunatamente questo è il bello di Warren, ti sorprende e riesce sempre a farti strappare un sorriso, NO, decisamente non meritava di morire.


	2. Il grande incubo

CAPITOLO 2 "IL Grande Incubo"

Non ci credo, non può essere, sono di nuovo qui nella camera oscura, legate e imbavagliata, il mio potere non fuzione e Jefferson è lì con la sua odiosa faccia e la sua odiosa macchina fotografica:

-Si Max, sei veramente fantastica, sei la migliore modella che abbia mai avuto qui dentro.-

Io vorrei insultarlo, però ho la bocca coperta con del nastro adesivo:

-Oh si meravigliosa, sei perfetta.-

Tengo gli occhi chiusi mentre continuo a sentire i click della sua macchina fotografica, a un certo punto però smettono, lui sia allontana e mi dice:

-Sai una cosa Max ? Ho deciso di non ucciderti come avevo precedentemente programmato, piuttosto ho deciso di tenerti qui con me come mia compagna, come ti ho già detto una modella come te io non l'ho mai vista, eri meglio di Rachel, di Kate, e sicuramente sei molto più bella di quella tua amica Chloe Price giusto ? Ahahah, lei non avrebbe mai potuto essere una mia modella, aveva perso tutta la sua innocenza, sembrava un maschio, probabilmente era pure lesbica...Ma infondo che ci importa, ormai lei è morta, però devo dire che stavate bene insieme, sembravate Thelma e Louise. Ma tornando al discorso di prima...-

In quel momento si interrompe e si avvicina a me toccandomi la faccia

-Sarebbe un vero peccato che tanta bellezza e innocenza andasse perduta, quindi ti propongo di restare qui con me, che ne pensi ? Ahahah non che tu abbia molta scelta, ma se accetterai la mia proposta non ci saranno ritorsioni verso i tuoi amici, in caso contrario ucciderò te, Kate e quel tuo amichetto sfigato, Warren giusto ? Dio, quant'è patetico, lui sembra un cucciolo indifeso mentre io sono un leone, allora accetti la mia proposta ?-

Lui mi strappa il nastro adesivo dalla bocca in modo che io possa parlare e in io quindi posso finalmente buttare fuori quello che volevo urlargli:

-Non accetterò mai la tua proposto, sporco bastardo, e per quanto riguarda Warren lui non è un cucciolo, è lui il vero leone, tu sei solo una carogna e non ti azzardare a toccare Kate.-

-Mi pare di capire che rifiuti la mia generosissima offerta, che peccato, non volevo arrivare a tanto ma tu mi costringi.-

A quel punto lui comincia a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni e avvicina le sue labbra alle mie, io posso solo urlare un:

-Nooooooooooooooooo.-

A questo punto mi rendo conto che è solo un sogno, sono le 4 del mattino, sono nelle mia stanza al dormitorio della Blackwall Academy. Quello che ho visto era un incubo, un terribile incubo di cui voglio liberarmi. Sento bussare alla porta:

-Max, c'è qualche problema, ho sentito un grido, stai bene? Posso entrare ?-

La voce è quella di Kate:

-Si ,grazie Kate, era solo un incubo.-

Lei mi si avvicina:

-Vuoi parlare Max ? Potrebbe farti stare meglio.-

Sono indecisa se raccontarle l'incubo o no, preferisco non turbarla con una cosa che in teoria non è mai successa, e poi lei religiosa com'è non mi crederebbe mai sui viaggi del tempo, potrebbe prendermi per una strega:

-S-si, però non mi ricordo che sogno era.-

Lei sembra crederci:

-Okay Max, meglio così, ma sei hai qualche problema non esitare a disturbarmi, ci sono sempre per un amica.-

-Anch'io, grazie Kate.-

Fortunatamente il video di Kate non è stato postato in questa realtà, la morte di Chloe ha fatto in modo che tutti se ne dimenticassero, poi quando si scoprirà quello che ha fatto Jefferson lo elimineranno per sempre. Così intanto lei è qui con me per fortuna. Cerco di riprendere sonno, ma ormai se n'è andato, così per passare il tempo faccio i compiti per la scuola, almeno evito di pensare a tutto il resto. Si fanno le 7, così mi preparo per andare al parcheggio dove Warren mi aspetta. Mi vesto con la mia classica felpa grigi, una maglietta con disegnata una cervo e i jeans, uscendo dalla mia stanza vedo Victoria e Taylor che mi sembrano molto dispiaciute e Victoria mi dice:

-Ehm…scusa Max, sono bene che non siamo amiche e forse non lo saremo mai, però volevamo farti le nostre condoglianze per la perdita della di quella ragazza, abbiamo saputo che era la tua migliore amica.-

-Grazie, ragazze lo apprezzo molto. A proposito, come sta tua madre Taylor ? Ho saputo che è stata operata di recente.-

Ovviamente già lo so ma voglio avere comunque buoni rapporti con loro.-

-Oh hai saputo ? comunque sta meglio grazie.-

-Prego, ora scusatemi ma dovrei andare.-

Me ne vado via, ovviamente non potevamo diventare amiche, eravamo troppo diverse, ma almeno avremmo potuto non odiarci. Mentre attraverso il corridoio sento dei passi di una persona che corre verso di me, mi giro ed è Dana:

-Max, volevo solo farti le mie condoglianze e….-

La blocco:

-Grazie Dana, scusa se non mi fermo ma ho un impegno…-

-Capisco, immagino che forse adesso preferisci stare da sola eh, se vuoi fare due chiacchiere sai dove trovarmi.-

Un po' mi dispiace lasciarla così, ma ho fretta di arrivare da Joyce. Mi dirigo verso il parcheggio dove vedo Warren che mi aspetta davanti alla sua macchina. Appena arrivo lui mi saluto:

-Buongiorno Max, oddio che idiota che sono, non può essere un buongiorno un per te.-

A vederlo lì tutto impacciato e mortificato mi fa scappare fuori un sorriso, il primo in due giorni, questo ragazzo ha la capacità di farmi sempre sorridere:

-Ciao Warren, non ti preoccupare e grazie per la tua gentilezza, per il tuo tempo, e per essermi vicino.-

A quel punto lo abbraccio, di norma non lo avrei fatto, ma ora ho bisogno di sostegno:

-Ehi, non ti preoccupare, io ci sono e ci sarò sempre.-

Dopo l'abbraccio Warren mi apre la portiera dell'auto e mi metto a sedere. Gli dico dove deve andare per raggiungere la casa di Joyce, ma a parte questo il viaggio passa senza che si dica una parola e sto tutto il tempo a pensare alle risate e al tempo trascorso insieme a Chloe. Arrivata a casa di Joyce, lui mi chiede:

-Se vuoi andare da sola io ti aspetto in macchina e farò le mie condoglianze a Joyce in un altro momento.-

No, volevo che lui venisse con me, l'avevo già escluso abbastanza nella precedente linea temporale, ora volevo coinvolgerlo e inoltre avere la sua compagnia mi faceva sentire più tranquilla:

-No, preferirei che tu venissi con me.-

Detto questo usciamo dalla macchina e ci avviciniamo al campanello, Warren mi dice:

.Però è meglio se parli tu, io non conoscevo Chloe e quindi…-

Anuii e suonai il campanello, aspettiamo qualche minuto e poi ci vieni ad aprire Joyce, era in lacrime, guardò Warren e poi me:

-Warren, che ci fa qui, e chi è questa ragazza ?-

-Joyce, mi ha accompagnato da te, sono Max, Max Caulfield.-

A quel punto lei mi abbraccia:

-Alla fine sei arrivata, anche se troppo tardi…-

Io lascio l'abbraccio e annuisco:

-Già, mi dispiace, sarei voluta, venire prima ma per una serie di ragioni che ora sono di poco conto non sono venuta a trovarti.-

Lei si asciuga le lacrime:

-Ma ora sei qui, e questo per me è molto importante, ma ora entrate.-

Ci accoglie in soggiorno e ci offre da bere, io e lei stiamo per parecchi minuti a chiacchierare dei bei tempi andati, del fatto che lei si fosse risposata e ci mostra delle vecchie foto, una volta finito l'album, Warren che era rimasto zitto per tutto il tempo interviene:

-Joyce, mi dispiace per la tua perdita, non conoscevo Chloe, ma sembrava una tosta, e….ecco, condoglianze.-

-Grazie Warren.-

Io chiesi:

-Dov'è David, stamattina non c'era a scuola eh…-

-Non è partito poco fa per un sopralluogo, la morte di Chloe lo ha sconvolto, non era mai riuscito a farsi accettare da Chloe, pensa che lo chiamava idiotrigno, ma le voleva molto bene, Comunque mi ha detto che dopo il lungo interrogatorio di Prescott avvenuto durante la notte ha detto molte cose interessanti.-

Probabilmente era andato a vedere la camera oscura e in giornata Jefferson sarebbe stato arrestato, Joyce però cambiò inaspettatamente argomento:

-Sono contenta di vedere che voi usciate insieme, sembrate fatti l'uno per l'altra-

Io mi imbarazzo e divento subito rossa:

-Ehm…no, io e Warren siamo solo amici.-

Joycè ridacchia e Warren dice:

-Si è fatto tardi, dobbiamo tornare all'accademia, abbiamo lezione e…-

-Capisco, grazie di essere venuti a farmi visita, mi ha fatto molto piacere rivederti, il funerale di Chloe si terrà domani, però aspetta un attimo prima di andare via.-

Joyce corre di sopra e mi porta la macchina fotografica che conoscevo bene:

-Credo che Chloe vorrebbe che questa la tenessi tu.-

-Grazie.-

Tuttavia non so ancora se sarei riuscita a ritrovare la passione per la fotografia, la salutiamo e ci dirigiamo verso il campus, come all'andata anche al ritorno non spiccichiamo una parola, a volte mi sembra ancora di stare dentro un grande incubo, ma è la realtà. Tuttavia a un certo punto Warren mi dice:

-Credo che ci sia altro-

-Cosa ?-

-Si, credo che ci sia qualcos'altro che ti faccia stare male e non mi hai detto, ovviamente sei libera di non dirmi nulla, però se ti può aiutare ad alleggerire il peso io sono sempre disponibile-

Ha intuito che c'è altro, d'altronde è molto intelligente, gli avevo nascosto troppe cose nella precedente realtà e avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlarne e lui sta diventando troppo importante per me, così decido di dirgli tutto dopo il funerale di Chloe, adesso non me la sento.

-Effettivamente c'è una cosa che ti devo dire Warren, adesso preferirei non dirtelo, ma ti prometto che saprai tutto.-

Lui sorrise e aggiunge:

-Quando sarai pronta sai dove trovarmi.-

Un'altra cosa bella di Warren è che lui cerca sempre di metterti a tuo agio, non sempre ci riesce ma non ti forza a fare niente che non vuoi, e questo è una altra cosa che ammiro molti di lui, è un ragazzo con un gran cuore e io non mi ero comportata benissimo con lui, ma rimedierò.

Ciao a tutti, sono tornato, probabilmente troverete un po' noiosi questi primi capitoli, ma sono necessari per chiudere la storia originale, aprire la mia e aumentare il legame tra Max e Warren, vi prometto che tra qualche capitoli, insomma è una specie di prologo per la mia storia, spero vi piaccia, CIAO E AL PROSSIMO CAPITOLO.


	3. Amicizia

CAPITOLO 3 AMICIZIA

Io e Warren siamo tornati al campus, ci salutiamo e poi guardo l'orario della settimana sul cellulare, oddio è l'ora di Jefferson, non ho proprio voglia di rivedere quel maniaco, però devo farlo, se non entro nella sua classe gli altri cominceranno a farmi domanda a cui non voglio rispondere, sospiro e mi dirigo nella sua classe, ed eccolo che entra con il suo sorrisetto del cazzo, sicuro, convinto che nessuno lo prenderà, beh tra non molto sorriderò io e tu la pagherai per il male che hai fatto stronzo.

Lui comincia a parlare di quello stupido concorso:

-Allora ha ancora consegnato la foto è pregato di farlo al più presto e ….-

Non finisce la frase perchè dalla porta entra David scortato da altri  
tre agenti e dal preside, David si rivolge con un tono sarcastico a  
Jefferson:

-Mi dispiace interrompere la sua lezione Mr Jefferson, ma lei è in arresto.-

Jefferson cerca di non perdere la calma:

-Per quali accuse ?-

-Omicidio, occultamento di cadavere, rapimento e torture, ce n'è abbastanza per far si che lei resti in prigione per tutta la vita.-

Urla:-Non avete prove.-

-Si invece, Nathan ha cantato tutto, abbiamo scoperto il suo sporco covo e i suoi sporchi album fotografici,-

A quel punto Jefferson capisce di essere fregato e non oppone resistenza e lo portano via, sono contenta che sia stato arrestato ma non sono certo felice, niente riporterà indietro Chloe e Rachel, il preside ci dice che possiamo tornare a nostri dormitori, mentre mi dirigo ai dormitori, tutti parlano di Jefferson, io non mi intrometto sapendo già tutta la sua sporca storia, tiro dritta fino al dormitori, sento poi piangere dalla camera di Kate, già lei è stata un sua vittima, devo entrare a confortarla, busso:

-Ehi Kate, ti disturbo? posso entrare ?-

-Oh, Max, certo, tu puoi entrare.-

-Che ti è successo, perché piangi ?-

Lei mi racconta tutta la storia che già conoscevo, della droga, di Nathan e di come l'arresto di Jefferson gli avesse fatto ricordare tutto:

-I-i-io mi fidavo di lui, come ha potuto…-

Io la abbraccio forte:

-Kate….Kate…Kate, è tutto finito ora, non devi preoccuparti mai più, devi solo andare avanti e dimenticare.-

-Fosse semplice.-

Già, fosse facile, dovrei farlo anch'io, do tutti questi consigli ma poi io sono la prima che deve superare un brutto momento, devo cercare di andare avanti, ah se Chloe fosse qui mi darebbe lei la forza di cui ho bisogno:

-Ehi Max, puoi restare con me oggi pomeriggio, vorrei un po' di compagnia.-

-Certo Kate.-

Rimango con lei tutto il giorno, ci guardiamo qualcosa in tele, parliamo di tutto, della vita, della nostra famiglia, dei nostri sogni. Ad un tratto sento la vibrazione del cellulare, è una chiamata di Warren:

-HEY MAD MAX, HO SENTITO DELLA STORIA DI JEFFERSON, BRUTTA STORIA, POSSO CAPIRE SE NON TI VA DI PARLARNE, PERò SE HAI BISOGNO OVVIAMENTE IO SONO QUI. TI VOLEVO ANCHE CHIEDERE DI ANDARE AL FUNERALE DI CHLOE INSIEME, ODDIO, DETTO COSì TI SEMBRERà COME SE VOLESSI CHIEDERTI UN APPUNTAMENTO, MA INTENDO DI ACCOMPAGNARTI FINO AL CIMITERO E….-

Ridacchiai, Warren è così buffo, ma riesce sempre a farmi ridere, sembra che sia il solo che ci riesca:

-CERTO WARREN, PERò HO DA FARE, CI RISENTIAMO.-

Kate mi fa un grande sorriso e dice:

-Era Warren vero ?-

-Si, era lui, tu cosa ne pensi di lui ?-

-Quel ragazzo è buono come il pane mi ha sempre trattato bene, è sempre così solare, simpatico e gentile nonostante per lui non dev'essere facile essere il più piccolo delle nostre classi, l'ho visto tante volte vittima di bullismo, ma lui non si è mai ribellato, non ha mai perso le staffe. Credo proprio che abbia una cotta per te.-

-Lo so.-

-Ma tu provi qualcosa per lui ?

-N-non lo so, so che gli voglio un gran bene, voglio che non gli accada niente di brutto, so che adoro quanto fa il carino con me e mi fa ridere, ma non so se è vero amore, d'altronde non credo di averlo mai provato davvero.-

-Beh, gli indizi ci sono, ma se vuoi capirlo c'è solo un modo per scoprirlo, bacialo.-

-Kate Marsh, non mi aspettavo delle tali parole da te.-

-Beh, ti sto solo riportando quello che ho letto in qualche libro, comunque da quello che c'era scritto però deve essere un bacio lungo, intenso e privo da ogni pensiero, non una cosa fatto n fretta e fuga, ma posso anche solo essere una marea di stupidaggini. Comunque una cosa che ti posso dire per certo è che se lo ami una persona senti le farfalle nello stomaco, soffri per lui, stai un sacco di tempo a pensare a lui ,e vuoi stare molto tempo con lui-

-Già…scusami Kate, ma ora devo andare, si è fatto tardi e sono un po' stanca.- Dico guardando l'orologio

-Certo Max capisco, mi ha fatto piacere che tu sia rimasta qui con me, mi sento meglio, sei una vera amica.-

-Anche tu lo sei Kate, ha fatto bene anche a me passare del tempo con te grazia, ci vediamo domani.-

-Ciao.-

Ritorno nella mia stanza, mi sdraio sul letto e ripenso alle parole dette da Kate su Warren, povero Warren, non dev'essere davvero facile essere di un anno più piccolo nella nostra classe. Che io sappia non ha molti amici, e mi ora mi viene in mente che infondo non so molto di lui, tutte le volte che abbiamo parlato non mi ha mai detto nulla della sua famiglia, degli altri suoi amici, è anche vero che io non gli ho mai chiesto nulla di se, però lui mi chiede sempre come sto, gli parlo dei miei problemi, io però non gli ho mai chiesto qualcosa, non gli ho mai chiesto come sta, se ha qualche problema, se dei bulli lo tormentano, d'altronde lui c'è sempre per me, con me è sempre buono, gentile e divertente che non penso abbia dei problemi, ma se invece maschera il suo vero stato d'animo per non farmi preoccupare ? Per essere sempre perfetto per me ? Oddio, sono una persona orribile, lui da tutto se stesso per me, mi ascolta sempre non mi fa mai pesare i suoi problemi, mi diverte e non mi fa pensare alle cose brutte, io invece non mi comporto neanche veramente da amica con lui, io-io-io non lo merito ecco, non merito le sue attenzioni, faccio abbastanza per lui. E ora perché sento questa fitta allo stomaco ? perché sto per mettermi a piangere ? Non mi starò innamorando ? Ammetto che il bacio dato nella vecchia linea temporale non mi è dispiaciuto, ma non mi godevo il momento, non pensavo a queste cose, effettivamente non pensavo tanto a Warren in quel momento o nei precedenti giorni, ho iniziato ad avere tutti questi pensieri su di lui dopo la morte di Chloe, quando oramai era andata. Ah Chloe, quanto mi manchi, tu mi avresti consigliato su queste cose meglio di chiunque altro, mi spiace aver trascurato Warren per stare tutto quel tempo con Chloe, ma non la vedevo da un secolo e volevo stare con lei, comunque devo chiarire i sentimenti su Warren e trattarlo meglio. Rimango a pensare a Warren, a Chloe e al funerale che si terrà domattina alle 9:30per un bel po' finchè non mi addormento stremata dal sonno e dalla stanchezza.

You can send a message in English , I say also to those


	4. Il bacio

4 CAPITOLO IL BACIO

Mi sveglio di soprassalto, ho avuto un altro incubo, uguale a quello dell'altra volta, mi chiedo se smetteranno, devo dire queste cose a qualcuno, non riesco più a tenermi tutto dentro senza sfogarmi, devo dire tutto a Warren, dopo il funerale però, adesso no, è ancora presto, prendo le mie cose e vado a farmi una doccia, il corridoio è vuoto, meglio così, una volta tornata in stanza vedo che sono le 8:30 e comincio a preparare i vestiti per il funerale, non che ci sia molto da preparare, metto solo vesti nere logicamente. Devo incontrarmi nel parcheggio con Warren, esco, appena arrivo lui è già là che mi aspetta, è vestito ovviamente di nero con una giacca, cravatta e camicia, è strano vederlo così, normalmente lo avrei un po' preso in giro per quel vestito, però oggi non è il caso, lui mi fa un cenno con la testa:

-Ciao Max, sei pronta ? Te la senti ?-

-Non sono sicura di farcela Warren.-

-Invece si che ce la farai, perché tu sei Supermax.-

-Grazie per il sostegno.-

Durante il viaggio, non ci diciamo nulla, non è proprio il caso, arriviamo al cimitero dove si terrà la funzione religiosa, mi spiace constatare che nonostante l'annullamento delle lezioni per via del caso Jefferson e la morte di Chloe ci sia pochissima gente, a parte me, Warren e ovviamente Joyce e David. Le eccezioni sono il preside, la professoressa Grant, Kate, Justin, Dana e Trevor, Juliett, Alyssa, Daniel e inaspettatamente Victoria e Taylor, saliamo lentamente la collina che ci porta nel posto dove verrà sepolta la mia migliore amica, Joyce e David precedono il gruppo con me subito dietro e poi tutti gli altri. Fisso quasi tutto il tempo la bara, mi viene da piangere, Warren se ne accorge e mi presta un fazzoletto, mentre la funzione continua noto Frank e il suo cane nascosti dietro un albero per seguire il funerale lontano da occhi indiscreti, alla fine è venuto anche lui. Avrebbe dovuto esserci anche Rachel nella fossa vicino a Chloe, ma ho sentito dire prima a Joyce che i suoi la porteranno nel cimitero della sua cittadina d'origine di cui purtroppo non ricordo il nome. Sospiro, avremmo potuto essere tutte e tre amiche, scherzare e ridere insieme, sognare insieme, fare viaggi, e invece niente, tutto questo resterà un utopia irrealizzabile, loro sono morte e io sono viva, prima o poi dovrò andare avanti con la mia vita, il doloro passerà (spero) e avrò una vita normale, loro invece resteranno sottoterra, giovani per sempre, ma che non hanno potuto godersela appieno. Mentre penso a queste cose noto un farfalla blu che si posa sulla bara di Chloe, e in quel momento mi si alza un piccolo sorriso, devo reagire, Chloe vorrebbe che provassi a realizzare i miei sogni, che vivessi appieno al mia vita. Lo farò Chloe prometto. La funzione finisce, e vedo Joyce che se ne va con David, credo non ce la faccia più a sopportare la situazione venutasi a creare la bara viene calata vedo una farfalla azzurra posarsi un attimo sopra la lapide di Chloe. Io a quel punto ripenso alla nostra infanzia, a tutto quello che ho fatto per cercare di salvarla e che poi si è rivelato inutile, il tempo trascorso con lei e il suo sacrificio. Mi metto a piangere di nuovo e mi giro verso Warren, lui senza dire nulla mi abbraccia. Basta non riesco più a sopportare tutto questo da sola, è ora che dica a Warren tutto quello che è successo. Ancora con gli occhi umidi gli dico:

-Warren, potremmo andare in macchina, non riesco più a sopportare tutto questo, e poi c'è una cosa molto importante che devo dirti.-

Annuisce e mi segue, torniamo nella macchina, cerco di farmi coraggio e raccontare tutto, ma oddio non so nemmeno da dove cominciare, per fortuna comincia lui a parlare con la sua solita voce gentile e premurosa:

-Max, stai bene ? Devo riportarti nei dormitori ?-

-NO, ora va meglio, c'è una cosa importante che devo dirti, e non è una storia facile e probabilmente stenterai a crederci, siccome è difficile, ti prego di non intrometterti e lasciarmi finire.-

Lui annuì e io gli raccontai di tutta la storia, del potere di riavvolgere il tempo, della premonizione, del salvataggio di Chloe, delle indagini, del mio ritorno del passato di quel porco di Jefferson e del sacrificio di Chloe, non dissi però quello che quello stronzo mi aveva fatto e il bacio che gli ho dato nel locale di Joyce, credo che sia meglio andare per gradi. Lui mi chiese ancora scettico:

-Max, so che tu non diresti bugie e sei un persona sincera, però vorrei delle prove per essere certo che quello che mi dici è la verità, vorrei tanto crederti, ma è scientificamente impossibile e quindi cerca di capirmi…-

Certamente non mi aspettavo che mi credesse senza prove, ma almeno non ha riso di me come aveva fatto Chloe:

-Certo Warren, capisco, facciamo così, io indovinerò cos'hai nella tasca.-

Facciamo come quella volta con Chloe e torno indietro nel tempo dopo che mi ha mostrato il contenuto delle sue tasche:

-Hai, il tuo cellulare con lo schermo di Dottor Who, le tue chiavi della macchina e il portafoglio con la tua patente e 50 centesimi dentro.-

Warren controllò nelle sue tasche:

-O-oddio, vero , dio Max, sei una supereroin ora capisco come ti senti, dev'essere stato terribile per te, dover lasciar morire la tua amica per far sopravvivere tutta Arcadia Bay. Per quanto riguarda me Max ti ringrazio per avermi salvato e aver fatto la cosa giusta.-

-Grazie Warren, sei un ragazzo molto buono, e io non mi sono certo comportata troppo bene con te, sai c'è un altra cosa che devi sapere, quando Chloe è stata uccisa da Jefferson lui mi ha drogata, portata nella camera oscura e ha fatto anche a me quelle fotografie orrende e poi poi poi voleva uccidermi, fortunatamente è arrivato David, purtroppo però ho gli incubi da allora e non riesco a dormire la notte.-

Warren si arrabbia:

-Cosa ti ha fatto quelle stronzo di un professore fighetto da 4 soldi ? Io io io lo distruggo lo giuro. Questa gliela faccio pagare.-

Mi sono spaventata, ma anche sorpresa e felice, Warren tira fuori il suo lato più virile con me, sono l'unica che gli sta veramente a cuore tanto da farlo arrabbiare così, mi ricordo quando non esitò a salvarmi due volte da Nathan, è molto romantica, tuttavia ora voglio calmarlo quindi faccio la prima cosa che mi viene in mente, così senza pensarci troppo lo bacio, è è è bello, mi sentire felice, mi sento calda e al sicuro, mi piace lui è carino, si preoccupa di me, farebbe tutto per me, forse ha ragione Kate, credo che quello che provo per Warren sia amore,e voglio dirglielo, credo non ci saranno altri ragazzi di cui mi possa innamorare a parte lui. Ora lascio andare il bacio e lui sconvolto ma felice:

-M-Max, perchè l'hai fatto, non che mi-mi sia dispiaciuto, ma perchè ?-

-Beh , Warren, eri arrabbiato e volevo calmarti, e poi te ne avevo già dato uno nel passato e volevo capire come mi sentivo.-

-M-Max, io c'è una cosa che volevo dirti da tempo ma...-

Gli rispondo come alla tavola calda:

-Lo so Warren, lo so, anch'io credo di provare lo stesso.-

E a quel punto lo bacio di nuovo, non so come ho fatto o come ho avuto il coraggio di fare tutto questo, forse per la prima volta l'ho fatto senza pensare, ma non mi ero mai comportata così con nessun altro ragazzo prima o ragazza, ma sono felice di averlo fatto. A quel punto ci lasciamo e Warren mi chiede speranzoso con i suoi occhi da cucciolo:

-Allora stiamo insieme Max ?-

Sorridendo gli dico:

-Si Warren, credo proprio di si.-

-Wuao, beh Supermax, ora io sono la tua Mary Jane.-

Ridacchiò come solo con Warren riesco a fare, è uno dei motivi per cui credo di amarlo, lui mi dice:

-Max, io non so bene come ti senti, ma come tuo nuovo fidanzato, vorrei capire meglio come ti senti, e come hai conosciuto Chloe, come sei crescita e quindi vorrei accompagnarti questo pomeriggio ai luoghi più significativi per te.-

Sono molto sorpressa, è un gesto così romantico, sono contenta che me l'abbia chiesto, ovviamente gli dico.

-Mi piacerebbe molto, grazie Warren, anch'io voglio saperne di più su di te.-


	5. Conoscenza

CAPITOLO 5 CONOSCENZA

Mentre torniamo al campus ricevo un messaggio dei miei genitori:

"Maxine, io e tuo padre siamo tanto dispiaciuti che Chloe sia morta,  
eravate tanto amiche, ci dispiace non essere venuti al funerale, ma  
l'abbiamo scoperto solo oggi dal giornale, ti prego invia le nostre  
condoglianze e le nostre scuse a Joyce, capiamo se vorresti tornare a  
casa dopo quel che è successo, almeno per qualche tempo"

"Mamma, papà vi ringrazio per il vostro supporto, ma al momento non ho  
intenzione di tornare a casa, ho amici che mi sostengono qui, quindi  
grazie ma resto ad Arcadia Bay."

Meglio no dire ai miei che ho un nuovo fidanzato, almeno per adesso,  
non voglio che mi facciano domani imbarazzanti o che si preoccupino,  
decisamente non è il momento.

-Erano i tuoi genitori ?- Mi chiede Warren

-Si, volevano sapere come stavo dopo quel che è successo.-

-E tu come stai quindi ?-

Arrossico:

-Meglio grazie a te.-

Volevo sapere di più sulla famiglia di Warren e quale occasione era migliore di questa per entrare nell'argomento ?

-Warren, a proposito di famiglia volevo chiederti se puoi raccontarmi qualcosa di più sulla tua, non mi hai mai detto niente su di loro.-

-Allora, la mia famiglia è composta da mia madre, una donna dolce e affettuosa e casalinga, bionda con occhi azzurri, si chiama Ginger, poi c'è mio fratello più grande di me di due anni che è il classico studente americano tutto football e feste, diciamo che è il contrario di me, si chiama James, in onore all'attore preferito di papà James Dean, e poi c'è lui Roger Graham mio padre che è un uomo un po' burbero e un po' autoritario , ma buono, un po' come David Madsen però una volta che sei nelle sue grazie è ancora meglio, è uno scrittore di libri,e articoli per giornali che ha una grande passione per il calcio essendo originario dell'Italia, ha voluto imparare tutto del suo paese d'origine e questo sport gli piace molto, sai mia nonna che vive con noi è nata in Italia, è arrivata in America quand'era molto piccola coi suoi genitori per sfuggire alle leggi razziali del regime fascista di Mussolini e poi da grande si è sposata con George Graham, mio nonno, lei mi vuole molto bene c'è un gran rapporto tra noi.-

-Questo significa che sei ebreo ?-

-No, mio nonna lo è, ma mio padre non ha voluto seguire la religione ebraica e si è convertito a quella cattolica per sposare mamma, io mi  
dichiaro un cristiano cattolico.-

Annuisco, io sono protestante, ma i miei non mi hanno mai portato in chiesa, non son religiosi:

-E dimmi che rapporti hai con loro ?-

-Beh, io mia madre abbiamo un gran rapporto così come con mia nonna, a loro racconto tutto, son le mie confidenti e mi appoggiano qualunque cosa faccio, però con mio padre non ho un grandissimo rapporto , mi vuole bene, però vorrebbe che fossi più atletico, meno femminuccia come dice lui e meno nerd, ma io non sono così, lo stesso dicasi per mio fratello, essendo molto diversi, nonostante so che posso sempre contare su di lui per qualsiasi cosa anche quella da quelle da tenere segrete ai miei genitori, ma spesso mi prende in giro e dice che dovrei essere come lui.- Dice sconsolato e sospirando, non immaginavo che avesse questi problemi in famiglia

Io mi arrabbio e lo consolo:

-Warren, tu sei fantastico così come sei, ti amo perchè sei buono, dolce, gentile e sempre disponibile, ti prego, non cambiare mai. E poi, tu sai essere molto virile, ricordo che nella mia realtà alternativa avevi preso a pugni Nathan Prescott per me-

-Ho fatto questo ? Ho fatto questo, ma di solito sono io che le prendo, e non mi piace far del male agli altri-

-Per me l'hai fatto, e a proposito, grazie.-

-Grazie a te.-

Arriviamo al campus, ci salutiamo con un bacio lontano da occhi indiscreti e vado in camera. Woo, non mi aspettavo che le cose cambiassero così in fretta, ero e sono ancora a pezzi per la morte di Chloe, ma quando Warren è con me parte di quella tristezza la dimentico, mi piace e ora voglio andare avanti, perchè sono sicura che Chloe vorrebbe così. Mentre attraverso il corridoio vedo Kate che mi aspetta e mi chiede:

-Eh ehm, scusa Max volevo chiederti come stai, se hai bisogno di qualcosa e così.-

Gli sorrido:

-Grazie Kate, ma sto bene, grazie a te e a Warren, sai ci siamo messi insieme.-

-Oh, che bello sono così felice, siete fatti l'uno per l'altra.-

CI salutiamo ed entro in camera, cavolo, non vedo l'ora di riuscire con Warren, forse sto affrettando i tempi, o non lo so, non ho mai avuto una realazione seria, so solo che lui mi fa stare meglio, e se una persona ha una buona influenza su di te credo bisogna continuare a frequentarla. Aspetto in camera mia fino alle 16:00, mi addormento anche ma mi sveglio dopo poco a causa del solito incubi poi esco e vedo Warren che mi aspetta davanti alla sua macchina, vedo che in mano a due rose. Mi avvicino a lui e gli chiedo sorridendo:

-Ehi Warren, per chi sono quelle rose ?-

Lui me ne porge una:

-Una è per te Supermax, e l'altra...beh l'altra la volevo portare nel punto dove era sepolta Rachel.-

Che romantico, e che pensiero gentile, lo bacio e poi gli dico:

-Grazie Warren sei un angelo oltre che il miglior ragazzo che conosco.-

-Grazie.-

Ci scambiamo un altro bacio, stavolta più intenso come se esistessimo solo noi nell'universo, poi partiamo, conduco Warren alla discarica, usciamo e vediamo però che la discarica è sotto sequestro della polizia e perciò è vietato entrare, intanto racconto a Warren tutto quello che abbiamo passato qui io e Chloe, lui mi ascolta senza fiatare poi lui si avvicina al poliziotto e gli chiede:

-Posso lasciare questa nel punto dove è stata seppellita la ragazza.-

-Dai a me penserò io a metterla nel punto.-

A quel punto conduco Warren sopra la scogliera vicino il faro, c'è un tramonto bellissimo. C'è un momento di silenzio, ma Warren lo rompe poco dopo:

-Non dev'essere facile per te tornare in questi luoghi.-

-No, ma con te è più semplice, mi fai stare meglio.-

-Ne sono felice.-

-Warren, tu invece come stai ?-

-Cosa intendi ?-

-Come stai nella vita di tutti i giorni, a scuola, con le tue amicizie eccetera eccetera, non credo di avertelo mai chiesto.-

Lui sospira e dice:

-Con te sto bene, sempre, prima per me era difficile sai, non ho molti amici, faccio sempre fatica a farmene nuovi, c'è chi mi crede un nerd sfigato o un buffone, e forse hanno ragione. Sta di fatto che spesso mi sono sentito solo e un po' emarginato in questi anni, prima di te avevo fatto amicizia solo con Kate, Brooke e Daniel che è un emarginato come me, me ne ero sempre fregato di quello che gli altri pensavano di me, però questa cosa mi ha portato a non essere molto felice, ma poi all'improvviso sei arrivata tu e hai cambiato la mia vita, non avevo mai provato qualcosa di simile prima, ora quando sono con te sono felice, credo che fai uscire la parte migliore di me, l'unica cosa di veramente importante per me sei tu, ti amo Max.-

Le sui parole mi commuovono,:

-Anch'io ti amo Warren.-

Ci baciamo e poi guardiamo il tramonto:

-é bellissimo vero ?-

-Già, senti Max, è tardi, ma vuoi venire nella mia camera a giocare a World Of Warcraft e a guardare un film ?-

Sorrido, ecco che esce il lato nerd di Warren.

-Certo.-

-E avresti voglia questo sabato di venire al Drive In come me a vedere una maratona de "Il Pianeta delle Scimmie".-

-Certo Warren.-

Ci allontaniamo, e io son curiosa di sapere come andrà quell'appuntamento in cui nella realtà alternativa alla fine non sono andata.


	6. Colazione e Shopping

CAPITOLO 6 "COLAZIONE E SHOPPING"

Ho passato tutta la serata con Warren, abbiamo giocato sa World Of Warcraft, guardato un film, riso, scherzato, ci siamo baciati, ed è stata una serata molto bella, non mi sentivo così bene da tanti giorni. Toro nella mia stanza e poi mi addormento. Mi sveglio a causa di un altro incubo, mi chiedo quando finirà questa storia, esco mi faccio una doccia, non vedo l'ora di rivederlo, senza di lui tornano tutte le mie paure e i miei rimorsi, le lezioni sono sospese fino alla prossima settimana io e Warren abbiamo deciso di uscire ogni giorno per approfondire il nostro rapporto. Oggi abbiamo deciso di mangiare al Two Whales, torno nella mia camera e mi vesto con la mia classica maglietta, felpa e jeans. Esco e raggiungo il parcheggio, Warren come al solito è li che mi aspetta sempre col suo solito sorriso sulle labbra. Mi avvicino a lui e romanticamente ci baciamo. Poi una volta staccato gli dico:

-Mi sei mancato molto.-

-Anche tu, non sai quanto.-

Partiamo la sua macchina e raggiungiamo il locale. Entriamo dentro e mi sento bene, ci sono quasi le stesse persone dell'altra volta, ci mettiamo in un tavolo di quelli in fondo, tuttavia una volta seduto mi viene una tristezza molto grande, questo è il tavolo in cui io e Chloe avevamo fatto il gioco delle tasche, Warren mi vede abbattuta e mi chiede:

-Max, è tutto ok ?-

-Si si, è solo che questo tavolo mi riporta alla mente ricordi di me e Chloe e...-

-Capisco, qui qualcuno ha bisogno di un bacio.-

Avvicina le sue labbra alle mie e mi bacia dolcemente:

-Mi sono persa qualcosa ?-

Mi giro ed era Joyce.

-Uh beh si, noi adesso stiamo insieme.-

-Ne sono felice, sembrate fatti l'uno per l'altra, che vi porto da mangiare ?-

-Vediamo, una caffè e una porzione di waffles.-

-Io prendo quello che ha preso Max.-

Joyce sta per allontanarsi, ma io la fermo:

-Joyce, come stai ?-

-Come può stare una madre che ha perso la figlia due giorni fa, comunque meglio, grazie, e tu invece tesoro ?-

-Meglio, grazie a Warren.-

Lei sorride e io aggiungo:

-Joyce, i mie i genitori ti mandano le loro condoglianze per la morte di Chloe, sarebbero venuti al funerale ma non hanno potuto e...-

-Non importa.-

A quel punto si allontana, probabilmente è meglio non parlare più di Chloe. Io e Warren chiacchieriamo:

-Ehy Mad Max, che ne dici di un selfie per immortalare la nostra prima colaziona da fidanzati ahahah.-

Io guardo nervosamente la mia macchina fotografica che è rimasta nella borsa da quella maledetta mattina:

-Uh oh, non lo so Warren, dopo le cose che mi ha fatto quello nella camera oscura, non so se ritroverò la forza di riprendere a fotografia.-

Lui mi guarda prima in modo comprensivo, poi divertito e mi dice:

-Max, è una sciocchezza, sono convinto che la passione di fotografare non l'hai persa, è sempre stata la tua vita, la fotografia non è il male, come per tutti gli oggetti se ne può fare un uso giusto ho sbagliato, è forse male immortalare per sempre eventi come un matrimonio, una nascita, dei compleanni, dei bei momenti passati con amici ?-

-Beh no.-

-Ecco, quindi Max io credo che devi ricominciare a scattare foto, magari poco per volta e vedrai che tornerai come prima, guarda se al momento non te la senti farò io questa foto, ma le prossime le fari tu intesi ?-

Annuisco, Warren ha ragione, prende la polaroid e ci facciamo un selfie, Poco dopo Joyce ci porta la nostra colazione:

-Ecco qua bei giovani, dovete nutrirvi se volete conquistare il mondo, e Max, non sentirti in colpa per Chloe, tu non centri, inoltre credo che volesse che tu andassi avanti con la tua vita.- Mi dice vedendomi triste. SI allontana di nuovo e Warren cerca di alleggerire la situazione parlando della serata al drive-in:

-Ehm...allora Max, parliamo della serata al drive in, essendo a 100 chilometri da qui dovremo partire presto e dovremo fermarci a mangiare da qualche parte tipo in un Mc Donald's o roba simile, tu che ne pensi ?-

-Organizza tutto tu Warren, a me interessa solo stare con te.-

Mentre dico queste cose metto la mia mano sopra la sua con dolcezza e lui arrossisce, finita la colazione facciamo un centro per Arcadia Bay dove mostro a Warren tutti i luoghi significativi della mia infanzia, quando decidiamo di tornare in accademia, nel giardino c'è Brooke che fa volare il suo drone e che mi guarda con un pizzico d'invidia, saluto Warren con un bacio e mi dirigo verso il mio dormitorio, mentre penso chequesto pomeriggio dovrò andare a far compere per il il grande giorno.

Davanti all'entrata c'è David Madsen con Kate, dal suo sguardo sembrava molto dispiaciuto.

-...e quindi Kate ti chiedo scusa per averti importunato e seguito in quel modo, volevo solo cercare di rendere la Blackwall un posto migliore, ma sbagliavo i metodi, l'ho capito ora che ho perso Chloe, potrai mai perdonarmi ?- Chiede quasi piangendo:

-Oh, certo Mr Madsen che la perdono, lei non è una persona cattiva, e mi dispiace per la sua perdita.-

-Oh grazie, grazie, ti prometto che d'ora in poi darò più credito agli studenti, potrai considerarmi come un amico.-

Kate annuisce e poi David si gira e si rivolge a me:

-Eh Max, lo stesso vale per te, so che tu e Chloe eravate molto legate, d'ora in poi se avrai qualche problema rivolgiti pure a me e farò il possibile per aiutarti.-

Poi mi abbraccia e mi dice:

-Mi manca così tanto, sono mai stato in grado di dimostrarle il mio affetto.-

-Lo so manca tanto anche a me.-

Poi si allontana e Kate si rivolge a me:

-Ciao Max, povero mr Madsen è veramente triste e addolorato.-

-Lo so, e tu invece Kate come stai dopo bella brutta storia ?-

-Sto meglio, per fortuna non ricordo nulla dell'evento, sono stati tutti gentili con me e inoltre come dice la bibbia bisogna perdonare 70 volte 7 il mio prossimo, invece a te come va ?-

-Meglio, grazie a Warren.-

-Come vanno le cose tra voi ?-

-Bene, hoo capito di amarlo proprio da un bacio come avevi detto tu, quando lo incontro sento farfalle nello stomaco e mi manca da morire quando non c'è.-

Kate ridacchia, io proseguo:

-Domani sera andiamo al drive-in di Newberg e io pensavo di andare a far delle compere questo pomeriggio, vuoi venire con me ?-

-Certo Max mi piacerebbe.-

-Ottimo ci vediamo alle 15.-

Mentre sono in camera, mi guardo allo specchio, non mi sento particolarmente bella, non sono sexy, ne sicura di me e certo non sono alla moda come Victoria e Taylor e non ho un seno abbondante come Dana, non ho nemmeno le belle curve di Juliet, mi chiedo di nuovo come mai un ragazzo buono e intelligente come Warren si sia interessato a una come me, o mio dio perchè faccio questi discorsi, non li ho mai fatti, non mi sono mai fatta troppi problemi per il mio aspetto ora invece si, sarò l'essere innamorata che mi fa questi scherzi. Mi rilasso finchè non è ora di uscire, esco dalla mia camera e vedo Kate fuori che mi aspetta:

-Ciao Kate, sei pronta ad uscire ?-

-Si Max.-

Uscite dal dormitorio ci dirigiamo alla fermat dell'autobus che ci porta nella zona commerciale di Arcadia Bay, ci sono molto negozietti carini, in uno trovo una camicia a scacchi rossa come quella di Rachel, credo che mi donasse, trovo anche un paio di blu jeans molto belli e una maglietta blu elettrico. Li provo e esco dal camerino:

-Oh Max, stai benissimo.-

-Credi che sia troppo poco? credi che piacerò a Warren ? Oh mio dio Kate sono così preoccupata di non essere alla sua altezza e di non essere abbastanza bella-

-Ma certo Max, ora ascolta, Warren si è innamorato di te oltre che per il tuo aspetto molto carino per il tuo essere anticonformista e per il tuo essere interiore, sei dolce, una brava amica, hai un animo sensibile e nobile, quindi sei vuoi piacergli basta che tu sia semplicemente te stessa.-

Mi commuovo e la abbraccio:

-Grazie Kate, sei un amica straordinaria, se non ci foste stati tu e Warren dopo la morte di Chloe io...-

-Non ti devi rattristare Max, è questo quello che fanno gli amici, tu fai lo stesso per me.

-Si.-

Mentre usciamo dal negozio vedo che proprio accanto ad esso c'è una parrucchiera che è praticamente senza cliente per oggi, guardo l'orologio e vedendo che è ancora presto decido di fare una piccola follia alla Chloe che non credevo avrei mai fatto se non l'avessi rincontrata nella realtà alternativa:

-Kate, ti dispiace se entriamo anche qui ?-

-No Max, che vuoi fare ?-

-Vorrei fare parte della mia frangetta di colore blu, in modo che avrò qualcosa di Chloe ovunque andrò.-

Kate annuisce, entriamo e dopo un po' esco con un bel ciuffo blu sulla frangetta:

-Credo che ti doni molto.-

-Grazie Kate.-


	7. Il sogno di Warren

CAPITOLO 7 "IL SOGNO DI WARREN"

POV WARREN

Ho Appena finito i miei compiti di matematica, ma il pensiero ritorna su Max. Wow, Ancora non ci credo, sto con Max Caulfield, Max Caulfield, la ragazza dei miei sogni, colei di cui Mi sono Preso Una cotta Dalla prima volta Che l'ho vista, e domani sera andremo a scimmiarci Insieme al drive in, wow , non vedo l'ora, Sono Così euforico ed eccitato, sapevo Che lei era Diversa, il Che AVEVA Qualcosa in piu delle Altre, lei e buona dolce, sensibile, generosa, grande artista e Migliore in tutto, finalmente ho una ragazza Che non mi Vede Solo come sfigato uno, nerd, cervellone in chimica, e Ed Anche Una supereroina, Cazzo, puo controllare il tempo, puo rivivere le Situazione, cosa PUÒ volere di Più Uno me venire, Certo, così il Che change to corso del tempo causa grandi sconvolgimenti, però penso se usato per tariffa piccole Scelte non a Grado di incidere seriamente sul futuro PUÒ Essere Una grande Risorsa per lei, cioè in modo che da un grande Potere derivano Grande Responsabilità venire Diceva Spiderman, ma io aiuterò Max per utilizzarlo al meglio, dovremo Anche Capire da dove arriva il Suo Potere, il Che però non è servito ad aiutare la SUA amica, mi dispiace Che una farci avvicinare SIA Stato un evento terribile venire la morte di Chloe, da venire ne Parlava Max sembrava una Tosta, mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla . Ora e meglio Che mi metta a dormire SI È già Fatto Mezzanotte, aaaah sapevo Che non dovevo Giocare a World of Warcraft Tutto il pomeriggio, ho finito i compiti da solo ora, metto il mio pigiama di Star Wars, Cazzo Quanto Sono nerd. DOPO un po 'mi addormento, al mio risveglio mi accorgo Che in fondo al mio letto C'è una ragazza Seduta, E Piuttosto alta, indossa Una maglietta bianca con giacca in pelle e degli stivaletti, ha InOLTRE i capelli blu colore nella parte Coperti da un cappello, sta fumando Una sigaretta, lei si accorge Che mi sono svegliato e mi rivolge la Parola:

secchione -Ehi, ce l'hai fatta a svegliarti.-

-Ma-Ma tu chi sei E che ci fai in camera mia? -

Vieni Chi sono? Pensavo Che Max ti Avessé parlato di me fino a Bon stancarti.-

-Chloe? Tu sei Chloe prezzo? -

Lei annuisce:

-Ma Credevo Che tu fossi morta.-

-Certo Che Sono morta, ma this non mi impedisce di Essere qui.-

-Vuol Dire Che tu sei un fantasma? -

proprio -Non, Diciamo Che Sono Uno spirito Che E Venuto un FARTI visita.-

-E Che Cosa vuoi dirmi? -

-Beh, Innanzitutto voglio ringraziarti per Essere Stato Vicino A Max DOPO la mia morte, tu la ami molto, Dubbio Non C'è, sai Nella settimana Che ABBIAMO Passato Insieme Non è mai Stata Così Serena venire QUANDO STA con te.-

-Aspetta, VUOI dire Che ricordi tutto della Realtà Alternativa Creata da Max? -

-Si.-

-Beh grazie.-

-ORa Fanculo i convenevoli, C'è Una cosa Molto Importanti Che devo riferirti, Stanno per arrivare Tempi Difficili per te e per Max.-

-che VUOI dire? -

-che Cazzo ne so io, Sono Uno spirito non Uno stupido indovino, non so Che avvera, ma ho la certezza Che vi succederà e ho DECISO di metterti in guardia.-

-Ma Comunque, Perché lo riferisci a me e non a Max? -

-Perchè? Perchè? Davvero non ci Arrivi Warren, eppure Max mi ha Detto Che eri un intelligentone, perchè Lei e Molto fragile, Soprattutto ora, se compaio Davanti a Max raccontandole QUESTE glucosio, cosa credi Che fara? Perdera Tutta la serenità Che sta piano piano Conquistando, Max ha sofferto Già Abbastanza e non voglio farla soffrire ulteriormente hai capito? -

Annuisco:

-Quindi Veglia su di lei e cerca di tenerla Lontano Dai guai, va bene? -

-Ok.-

-ORa Devo Andare, dopotutto sei un tipo a posto Warren, credevo fossi da solo un inutile nerd, invece sei un tipo in gamba, l'ho capito QUANDO hai spaccato la faccia a Quel coglione di Nathan, mi raccomando fai felice Max.-

Sta per andarsene mai urlo:

-ASPETTA CHLOE, C'è Una cosa Molto Importanti Che devo chiederti, tu Amavi Max? Non dico dell'amore Tra Migliori amiche, ma un amore venire Quello Tra marito e moglie, Tra moglie e Marita ... oh insomma hai capito, Dimmelo please, e se si lei ti ricambiava? -

Lei ridacchia:

Oh Warren, se devo risponderti sinceramente si, l'amavo di quell'amore Che dici tu, ho provato Anche una Ricevere un bacio da lei, ma lei ha rifiutato, ahahahah ti avevo perfino Inviato un Messaggio colomba avevo scritto Che ora lei era Tutta per te ahahaha, ti preoccupare non, non sei un ruotino di Scorta, credo Che Abbia Avuto sempre in testa te, ora devo andarmene, Ciao nerd.-

A Quel punto mi sveglio veramente. Cazzo, che sogno, non ne ho mai fatto Uno Così, quasi sembrava vero, ah Che stronzate vai a Pensare Warren, Il Sogno E Solo Un Fenomeno psichico characterised Dalla visione di immagini di Che Sembrano reali, dai, meglio Pensare alla serata Che Passero con Max.

POV MAX

Mi sveglio un 'altra volta da un orribile incubo, porca troia, mi Hanno veramente stufato, at least in this C'era Warren nella versione di James Bond Che mi salvava, oh Cazzo È già mezzogiorno, devo vestirmi, ma prima guardo i Messaggio, Oltre Al Solito dolce Messaggio di buongiorno da parte di Warren C'è un Messaggio di mia madre:

" CIAO MAXINE, NON CI sentimo DAL GIORNO DEL funerale DI CHLOE E VOLEVAMO SAPERE come stai, VIENI Vanno LE COSE."

MENTRE scrivo IL MESSAGGIO di Risposta penso se devo dire hai miei se ho un ragazzo oppure no, ma si chi se ne frega e giusto Che i miei sappiano Che ho conosciuto un ragazzo Che mi fa Star Bene E che potrebbe diventare mio marito, davvero oddio Ho Pensato un Warren a Quel modo lì? Devo esserne veramente innamorata per Pensare lui a Quel modo, devo andarci piano, dopotutto il mio primo ragazzo, ma non penso Che mi dispiacerebbe se Fosse also Quello che mi dara Una famiglia Tutta mia, aaaa Max basta con QUESTI pensieri, scrivo IL MESSAGGIO di Risposta mia madre:

" VA TUTTO BENE, STO MOLTO MEGLIO, sopratutto Grazie a un ragazzo, Warren, TI RICORDI CHE TI HO SCRITTO DI LUI, ebbene ORA IL MIO RAGAZZO E".

" OH MAXINE, SONO COSI CONTENTA PER TE, ERA ORA CHE TROVASSI un ragazzo, COMINCIAVAMO A PENSARE CHE A TE PIACESSERO LE RAGAZZE AHAHAH, WARREN Sembra un RAGAZZO COSI A MODO, SONO CONTENTA PER TE".

Sono contenta Che la notizia Abbia reso felice mia madre, le mando i saluti di rito, Faccio Una doccia, mi vesto e poi esco dalla stanza, Ho Ancora Qualche ora di tempo prima di Andare nel parcheggio, Così Decido di corsa un giro per il campus, tuttavia sento un urlo provenire dalla camera di Dana, corro, mi avvicino e vedo Che dentro ci Sono Dana e Julie, Entro Nella stanza e Chiedo:

-Ragazze, Che E Successo? -

Oh niente Max, Dana ha visto Uno scarafaggio e per la paura ha urlato.-

Dana mi Chiede:

Oh Max, quel ciuffo blu ti sta benissimo, e vedo il Che hai date Una Rinnovata al guardaroba, e ti sei truccata puro, di la verità, l'hai Fatto per ragazzo.- un

Annuisco:

-al Caso E Warren? -

-Si, Noi ora stiamo insieme e stasera ce ne andiamo al rigido in di Newberg un VEDERE Una maratona di pellicola Sulle scimmie.-

-Oh MA Come sono contenta, ero sicura Che Prima O Poi vi sarete messe Insieme, Dai racconta com'è Successo? -

A Quel punto Rimango li minerale ALCUNE e oltre un Raccontare un mezza verità sul bacio Dopo Il funerale di Chloe, ridiamo e scherziamo venire se fossimo amiche da sempre:

-ORa Ragazze devo Andare proprio, O Faro tardi.-

-Certo Max, vai e divertiti.-

-vai Max, e Ricordati Che Una ser dobbiamo Organizzare una serata a quattro, io, te, Warren e Trevor.-

Vado fuori dal dormitorio, poi MENTRE raggino il parcheggio vedo Una famiglia felice COMPOSTA da padre, madre e figlia piccola, Una famiglia normale, DOPO Quello che ho Passato la normalità E proprio la cosa Che cerco DOPO Cio che mi E capitato, mi viene l 'Impulso di gran lunga Loro Una foto, e La prima volta Che mi viene voglia di piatti foto dalla morte di Chloe, faccio lo scatto e poi raggiungo Warren al parcheggio, lo vedo vestito con Una camicia, i jeans un Giacchetto di pelle, è bellissimo, SEMBRA veramente un figo vestito cosi, lo saluto:

-Ehy Warren, Stai benissimo-

-Ciao SuperMax, ringrazio ti, io forse Staro bene, ma tu con Quella camicia mi sembri più bella di Scarlett Johansonn.-

Arrossisco e poi lo bacio, E un bacio caldo e appassionante, non immaginavo Certo Che Warren sapesse baciare Così bene:

-Allora, VOGLIAMO Andare? -

-Certo, Ma non mi di Chiedi il Perché dei capelli di colore blu - dico Facendo finta di Essere offesa per non Averli notati?:

Oh Max, Certo Che li notati Ho, credo Che ti Stiano benissimo, e credo di Sapere Perché hai Scelto Quel COLORE, Ormai ti conosco, E al Portare Una parte di Chloe sempre con te? -

Questo e un altro dei motivi per cui lo amo, e La persona Che Più mi Capisce in this world, Gli rispondo scherzando:

-Dottor Graham, credo Che una forza di Venire a farmi curare da lei mi CONOSCE meglio di me stessa.-

-Questo È il mio lavoro.-

Poi mi apre la portiera e iniziamo Il Viaggio

Va bene, AVEVO PROMESSO UN CAPITOLO CON UNA NOTIZIA BOMBA E MOLTO ROMANTICISMO, MA HO Avuto ALTRE IDEE E HO DECISO CHE QUELLE COSE Saranno NEL PROSSIMO CAPITOLO. Cos'è Lo Spirito di Chloe? E da solo un sogno o Qualcosa Di Più? Max Avrà Fatto bene a rivelare ai Suoi Che ora ha un ragazzo? Lo ScopriRete (forse) nel prossimo capitolo. Ringrazio a chi segue la mia fanfic ea chi mi SOSTIENE, commenti e Critiche Sono sempre gradite.

PS per this capitolo ho usato also in prima persona di Warren, ma non so se continuerò a usarla.


	8. Drive In

CAPITOLO 8 "DRIVE IN"

Prima di accendere il motore Warren mette su una compilation di musica anni 80, c'è Michael Jackson, i Kiss, gli Europe, Cindy Lauper, David Bowie, Samantha Fox e altri, non immaginavo che gli piacesse questo tipo di musica, gli chiesi come mai ascoltasse quella musica, non che mi dispiacesse, mi ritengo abbastanza retrò:

-Warren, come mai ti piace questa musica vintage ?-

-Beh vedi, quando mia mamma deve fare le faccende domestiche mette sempre queste compilation che la riportano negli anni della sua adolescenza, le mette fin da quando ero piccolo, così mi sono innamorato di questa musica retrò.-

-Beh, tua mamma è fortunata ad avere un figlio come te.-

-Grazie, ma i veri fortunati sono i tuoi genitori, a proposito ehm..tu gli hai detto…insomma gli hai detto che stiamo insieme ?-

-Si ho ritenuto che fosse la cosa migliore, tu invece ?-

-Ehm…no, veramente pensavo di dirglielo appena ritornerò a casa durante le vacanze di Natale, sai mi piacerebbe vedere le loro facce, non sono mai stato fidanzato prima d'ora e insomma mi piacerebbe che venissi anche tu così li puoi conoscere -

Rido e arrossisco:

-Vedremo Warren, vedremo, ascolta, ti volevo chiedere una cosa, come mai ti sei innamorato di me, perché non hai preso una cotta per una ragazza più bella o più intelligente di me come Dana o Brooke ?-

-Beh Max, se devo essere sincero con te, con Brooke non mi sono mai trovato in sintonia al di fuori dell'ambito scientifico e intellettuale, lei non riesce a capire bene i sentimenti delle persone, insomma non è empatica come te, tu sacrificheresti tutto per le persone a cui vuoi bene, sei la persona più coraggiosa che io conosca, oltre che la più dolce e sensibile di tutta Arcadia Bay, inoltre non devi sminuire il tuo aspetto fisico, io ti ritengo molto più bella di Dana, per esempio i tuoi occhi non li ho mai visti a nessuno, sembrano due gocce del mare, potrei stare ore a fissarli, mi ci perderei dentro.-

Arrossisco di nuovo, nessuno mi aveva mai fatto tutti questi complimenti:

-Dottor Warren Graham, da quando in qua è anche così poeta ?-

Stavolta è lui ad arrossire:

-Boh, beh ,penso da sempre, solo che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di tirare fuori queste parole per la vergogna.-

Sorrido, ecco sbucare fuori l'insicuro nerd che per un attimo credevo di aver dimenticato che esiste.-

Il viaggio prosegue con noi che canticchiamo le canzoni della radio o che ridiamo di argomenti stupidi finchè non vediamo un Mc Donald's vicino alla strada:

-Meglio fermarci a mangiare qui Max, è già piuttosto tardi e il Drive In non è lontanissimo, a te va bene ?-

-Certo. -

Scendiamo dall'auto e ci dirigiamo all' interno del locale, alla cassa ordiniamo entrambi due hamburger con patatine, ci sediamo su un tavolo e cominciamo a mangiare, vedo Warren pensieroso e perciò gli chiedo.

-Warren, cos'hai ora, ti vedo pensieroso ?

-Oh non è niente, pensavo solo hai tuoi poteri.- risponde sottovoce, quell'argomento per me è ancora un tabù, non voglio pensare a quelli:

-Ai miei poteri ?-

-Si, mi piacerebbe sapere da dove provengono, dove li hai avuti, sai è il mio istinto da scienziato, a te non interesserebbe sapere come li hai ottenuti ?-

-Si, sono curiosa, ma non è una cosa importante per me, tanto non li utilizzerò mai più, causano solo guai.-

-Non è detto, credo che i tuoi poteri possano essere usati se non cambi radicalmente il futuro. -

-Che vorresti dire ?-

-Dico che non tutte le cose che modifichi nel passato cambiano definitivamente il futuro, credo che non si possa cambiare veramente il futuro, il destino prenderà il suo corso, non sempre c'è il rapporto di causa effetto, guarda Chloe, da ciò che mi hai detto hai tentato in mille modi di salvarla, ma il suo destino era quello di morire, tu cercando di impedirlo sei tornata talmente tante volte indietro nel tempo che hai causato il caos.-

-Sarebbe a dire ?-

-Che credo che tu possa usare il tuo potere solo se non cerchi di modificare radicalmente il futuro, come per esempio salvare dalla morte una persona, ma solo piccole cose, come evitare che di bagnarsi perchè si è dimenticati l'ombrello, certo, bisogna essere bravi a capire quali cose possano modificare totalmente il futuro.-

Ero pensierosa e ancora riluttante a riutilizzare i miei poteri, Warren mi tiene la mano e mi rincuora:

-Comunque non credo proprio che a te servano, sei una ragazza in gamba e piena di risorse, non ti servono queste scorciatoie, so che sei in grado di risolvere da sola i tuoi problemi, pensa a quando hai salvato Kate dal suicidio, ce l'hai fatta da sola non grazie ai tuoi poteri, perchè avevi già la soluzione dentro di te.-

E appoggia l'indice sul mio petto, proprio dove c'è il cuore, toccando anche il mio seno, appena se ne accorge lo ritrae subito:

-Oh mio Dio, mi dispiace Max, io-io-io non volevo è che-che mi son fatto prendere la mano dal mio discorso e quindi scusami SuperMax.-

Rido:

-Non ti preoccupare Warren sei perdonato.-

-Fiuu, grazie Mad Max:-

Warren guarda l'orologio:

-è già quasi ora di andare Max, vado un attimo in bagno, tu intanto puoi aspettarmi fuori.-

Annuisco, esco dal locale, senza accorgermene si è già fatto notte, vicino a me vedo un tizio che fuma, è rasato a zero e ha un brutto aspetto, sembra un delinquente, avrà circa 30 anni, non mi piace, ha il pezzetto e io odio quel tipo di barba, mi ricorda Mark Jefferson, si avvicina a me:

-Ehi, lo sai che sei carina ?-

-Si, non ho bisogno che me lo dica uno come te.-

-Oh, ma come siamo permalose, io volevo solo farti un complimento, poi sai, io ti posso far divertire in un modo che neanche ti immagini, che ne dici di venirlo a provare dietro la mia macchina ?-

-No, grazie.-

-Io invece penso di si.-

Mi prende un braccio e cerca di trascinarmi via, però esce Warren dal locale e urla:

-Ehi gorilla, lasciala stare, lei è con me.-

-Ma levati dai piedi microbo.-

A quel punto Warren gli rifila un calcio nelle parti basse, il tizio si accascia a terra, io mi nascondo dietro a Warren, lui si rialza e fa per colpirlo, ma dal locale esce una altro tizio, questo è vestito con jeans, una camicia hawaiiana, occhiali da sole e capelli messi su col gel, sembra Tommy Vercetti, il protagonista di GTA Vice City uno dei videogiochi di Warren:

-Bob smettila, lascia stare questi ragazzi, non vedi che lei è con lui.-

-Grrrr, va bene Joe, li lascio in pace.-

A quel punto lui a malincuore rinuncia colpire Warren, poi Joe si rivolge di nuovo a noi:

-Ci scusiamo con voi, vi prego di perdonare il mio amico, purtroppo non tutti possono essere gentiluomini come me, lui aveva solo visto una bella ragazza e ci stava provando con lei come puoi bene capire.- Rivolgendosi a Warren:

-Ovviamente se avesse saputo che la ragazza stava con te non vi avrebbe sicuramente importunato, vero Bob.-

E gli lancia un occhiata gelida:;

-Ehm...certo, ovvio.-

-Bravo, ora vai ad aspettarmi in macchina.-

Bob si allontana e Warren percepisce la mia paura e capisce che è meglio chiuderla qui perchè questi sono pericolosi:

-Va bene, è tutto a posto, ma per la prossima volta di al tuo amico di trattare meglio le donne, che non sono oggetti, ma esseri meravigliosi degni delle nostre cure e attenzioni tutti i giorni.-

-Oh ma certo.-

La sua voce sapeva di una falsità assurda, tuttavia, ci allontanammo, vicino alla macchina Warren, ci abbracciamo, ci baciamo e poi finalmente parla:

-Oh mio Dio, come stai Max, che ti ha fatto quel gorilla sovrappeso ?-

-Oh niente Warren, niente, grazie a te.-

-Avevo tanta paura che ti violentasse, così non ci ho neanche pensato e l'ho colpito, di solito non sono una persona violenta, ma quando si tratta di te prenderei a calci anche Mike Tyson.-

-So che non sei una persona violenta, ma sono anche sicura che sei il ragazzo più coraggioso che conosca, ti amo tantissimo.-

A quel punto ci baciamo di nuovo con un bacio carico di passione e amore, in quel momento esiste solo lui, però veniamo interrotti dalle voce dei due di prima, sento Joe rimproverare aspramente Bob:

-Ma allora sei un idiota totale, prima di avvicinarli devi essere certo che siano sole, e poi in ogni caso proprio non ti puoi controllare ? Ne abbiamo quante ne vuoi di ragazze, ricorda che non dobbiamo farci notare, siamo fortunati che sono solo due ragazzini e che ce la siamo cavata con poco.-

A quel punto non sento più niente, c'è qualcosa di losco sotto, forse dovrei avvicinarmi e sentire meglio, ma io non voglio saperlo, ho già provato sulla mia pelle cosa vuol dire giocare al detective e preferisco non intervenire, meglio che ci pensi la polizia e poi probabilmente non li incontreremo mai più, lo so sono egoista, ma non voglio rischiare di nuovo la mia vita o quella di Warren. Risaliamo in macchina anche noi:

-Max, ti capirei se volessi tornare al campus e non volessi venire al drive in...-

-Zitto Warren, sto bene e al momento non c'è cosa che voglio se non vedere una maratona di film sulle scimmie con te e finire bene la serata.-

Warren sorride:

-Okay, capitano Max, ai suoi ordini, ora questa navetta spaziale attraccherà al drive in.-

Ridò,

-Quanto sei scemo.-

-Si, ma sono il tuo scemo.-

Ecco il solito Warren , quello che preferisco, quello che mi fa ridere, quello combattivo è sexy, ma mi inquieta anche, questo invece è dolc mi ha già fatto dimenticare l'accaduto. Dopo un po' arriviamo la drive in, parcheggiamo la macchina e cominciamo a guardare il film. Non appena il film inizia io appoggio subito la mia testa nella spalla di Warren, continuiamo a guardare il film in silenzio, se non fosse per lo sgranocchiare dei pop-corn mio e di Warren. Ad un tratto mi risveglio, oddio, mi sono addormentata durante i film e non me ne sono accorta, chiedo a Warren:

-Warren, per quanto tempo ho dormito ?-

Ride:-Oh non tanto, solo un paio ore, ti sei persa solo l'ultimo film-

-Oh no, addormentandomi ho rovinato la nostra serata e…-

-No, tu non hai rovinato niente, mi sono goduto uno degli spettacoli più belli della mia vita.-

-Sarebbe ?-

-Vederti dormire, eri così bella e tranquilla, sembravi una bambina.-

-Grazie Warren, ma mi scusami ancora, sai, non ho dormito tanto a causa degli incubi che ho avut…-

A quel punto realizzo, è la prima volta dalla morte di Chloe che dormo senza avere degli incubi, non può essere una coincidenza così senza pensarci salto addosso a Warren e comincio a baciarlo con una forza che non credevo mia, le mia mani non riescono a non mantenere il contatto con lui, Dio quanto lo amo, anche lui si fa coraggio e pure le sue mani cercano il contatto con me, è un momento molto intenso e romantico, stiamo limonando come non so cosa, mi sento calda, però quando le mani di Warren toccano il mio sedere, il mio cervello riprende il controllo della situazione:

-Oh ehm..Warren forse è meglio smetterla, stiamo andando troppo oltre.-

Lui un po' delusa fa:

-Oh si certo, scusami Max, mi sono lasciato trascinare, ma era bellissimo e…-

-Non ti devi scusare, semmai è colpa mia, sono io che ho cominciato ahahahah, il fatto è che erano giorni che dormivo male a causa degli incubi, ma dormendo qui con te non me ne è venuto neanche uno, perciò grazie Warren, grazie di cuore per il miglior appuntamento che ho mai ottenuto.-

-Il piacere è stato tutto mio, e vedrai ci saranno altri appuntamenti fantastici, te lo prometto , ora vogliamo tornare a casa visto che si è fatto tardi ?-

-Si.-

Warren mette in moto l'auto, noto che toglie il cd poiché è finito e si sintonizza su "RadioArcadiaBay", il viaggio prosegue tranquillo per un po', finchè il giornale radio non ci da una notizia che ci sconvolge:

"GROSSE NOVITà NEL CASO JEFFERSON, IL CADAVERE RINVENUTO DAGLI AGENTE NELLA DISCARICA DI ARCADIA BAY NON APPARTIENE A RACHEL AMBER COME PRECEDENTEMENTE CREDUTO, DIFATTI L'ESAME DEL DNA RICHIESTO DAI GENITORI HA DATO ESITO NEGATIVO, GLI AGENTI SONO STATI TRATTI IN INGANNO DALLE DICHIARAZIONI DI NATHAN PRESCOTT E DAL FATTO CHE IL CADAVERE INDOSSASSE GLI STESSI ABITI DELLA SIGNORINA AMBER, IL CADAVERE APPARTIENE A LISA ANN, UNA 25ENNE MOLTO SOMIGLIANTE A RACHEL AMBER MA MORTA LO SCORSO APRILE IL CUI CORPO DOVEVA TROVARSI NEL CIMITERO CITTADINO. GLI AGENTI INTERROGHERANNO DI NUOVO NATHAN PRESCOTT E MARK JEFFERSON, MA AL MOMENTO NON CI SONO IPOTESI SU COSA POSSA ESSERE SUCCESSO ALLA RAGAZZA."

OKAY, SCOMMETTO CHE QUESTA NON VE L'ASPETTAVA TE EH ? Cosa è successo veramente a Rachel ? lo scoprirete (forse) nel prossimo capitolo. Ringrazio a chi segue la mia fanfic e a chi mi sostiene, commenti e critiche sono sempre gradite.


	9. Le prime indagini

CAPITOLO 9 Le prime indagini

Sono sotto shock, non ci posso credere, Rachel non si trovava nella discarica, ma allora che fine ha fatto ? Rachel è ancora viva o è morta ? E perché il cadavere ritrovato aveva i suoi vestiti ? Devo assolutamente scoprire la verità, devo farlo per Chloe, gli avevo promesso che l'avrei ritrovato Warren è preoccupato per me, perciò mi chiede:

-Max, stai bene ?-

-No Warren, non sto bene, tutti gli sforzi che ho fatto per scoprire che fine avesse fatto Rachel sono stati inutili, siamo punto e a capo e Chloe è morta senza sapere che fine ha fatto la sua migliore amica e probabilmente il suo grande amore. Ora io devo capire che fine ha fatto, lo devo alla memoria di Chloe-

-Max, nono posso immaginare quello che stai passando, però io sarò al tuo fianco qualunque cosa vorrai fare, sempre, però dovremmo stare molto attenti e usare una certa cautela.-

Annuisco, lui continua a parlare:

-Ora facciamo mente locale della situazione, so che ricordare fa male, però dimmi, come avete fatto a credere che il cadavere nella discarica fosse di Rachel ?-

-Beh, come detto dalla radio aveva addosso i suoi vestiti, inoltre aveva ancora dei capelli biondi, tuttavia non avevo la certezza che fosse lei, non l'avevo mai vista dal vivo, ma Chloe ne era cosi convinta che non ne ho mai messo in dubbio la sua parola, inoltre anche Jefferson ha detto che Rachel era morta a causa di overdose a causa di Nathan-

-Ora dimmi, hai mai visto qualche indizio che facesse credere che Rachel potesse essere ancora viva ?-

-Non so, forse l'unica volta è stata quando mi sono presentata fa Nathan con i vestiti di Rachel e lui per un attimo è stato convinto che fossi lei, e non sembrava uno che credve di aver visto una fantasma ma uno che sapeva che lei fosse ancora viva.-

-Ma allora se è ancora viva perché non raccontato tutte quelle balle alla polizia ? Non ha senso, cosi si è solo fatto incriminare per omicidio e occultamento di cadavere, e perché mettere a un cadavere i suoi vestiti e seppellirlo li ?-

-Queste sono le prime cose che dobbiamo scoprire, e lo faremo insieme.-

Bacio Warren sulla guancia e poi mi zittisco lasciandolo concentrare sull'asfalto

POV WARREN

Siamo tornati al campus, saluto Max e mi avvio al mio dormitorio, è molto tardi, sono stanco e ho sonno. Per fortuna è domenica, voglio dormire fino alle 14:00 del pomeriggio, però sono preoccupato per Max, ho paura che questa storia potrebbe cacciarla in un brutto guaio, quando si tratta di qualcosa che riguarda Chloe diventa quasi un altra persona, non più la timida e dolce ragazza di cui sono innamorato, diventa determinata e dura, ma purtroppo anche più incosciente, io non voglio che si faccia del male, io darei la mia vita per salvarla, cazzo, sono veramente innamorato pazzo, ma non voglio che soffra più per questa faccenda, sono disposto a fare qualunque cosa per evitarlo, poi c'è la faccenda del sogno, che possa essere un sogno premonitore ? Che gli eventi terribili inizino adesso ? Meglio non pensarci adesso e farsi una bella dormita.

POV MAX

Sono di nuovo legata nella sedia della camera oscura, solo che questa volta davanti a me non c'è Jefferson, piuttosto c'è Rachel Amber davanti a me seduta sul divano, tiene in mano una pistola, per terra c'è il corpo di Chloe che sta morendo dissanguata, poi dalla porta entra Warren, Rachel si avventa subito su di lui e lo bacia con foga, io urlo:  
-Nooooo, stronza maledetta, ti odio è colpa tua se tutto ciò è successo, è colpa tua, se non fossi sparita Chloe non sarebbe finita nelle grinfie di Nathan e sarebbe ancora viva, sarebbe ancora con noi, sarei felice, mi godrei la mi a adolescenza col mia migliore amica e il mio ragazzo.-  
Rachel spara un colpo di pistola verso di me, a quel punto mi sveglio, quando cazzo finiranno questi incubi, ma io odio veramente Rachel ? Certo se non fosse scomparsa non sarebbe accaduto nulla, ma d'altro canto Jefferson non sarebbe mai stato beccato. E poi sono convinta che non si sia allontanata da sola. Comunque non riesco ad andare avanti così, ho bisogno di dormire veramente, l'unica volta che ci sono riuscita e stata quando ero con Warren, decido di inviargli un messaggio:  
"WARREN, SO CHE STAI DORMENDO, MI DI SPIACE DISTURBARTI ORA, E SO CHE CHE TI STO CHIEDENDO MOLTO, MA PER FAVORE POTRESTI VENIRE IN CAMERA MIA ? HO AVUTO UN ALTRO INCUBO"  
"TU NON MI DISTURBI MAI, VENGO SUBITO"  
In poco tempo Warren è già qui, so che rischia grosso a venire nel dormitorio delle ragazze, ma ho un assoluto bisogno di lui, mi abbraccia, mi bacia e poi mi dice:  
-Ehi principessa sono qui, tutto posto ?-  
Sorrido, no mi ha mai chiamato così:  
-Ora che ci sei tu si.-  
-Che devo fare ?-  
-Solo venire a dormire con me, e per favore tienimi la mano.-  
-Va bene.-  
Passiamo tutta la notte e buona parte del giorno successivo così, al mio risveglio trovo ancora la mia mano stretta nella sua, lui sta ancora dormendo, povero Warren, credo sia rimasto buona parte delle notte sveglio a vedere se dormivo bene, decido di lasciarlo sul letto per ora, guardo le ultime notizie sul caso su internet, nel giornale locale c'è scritto che questa mattina Nathan e Jefferson sono stati interrogati nuovamente dalla polizia, Jefferson continua a fornire sempre la sua solita versione secondo Rachel sarebbe stata uccisa da Nathan per un overdose e che lui l'avrebbe sepolta nella discarica, dice però non essere stato presente al momento in cui la ragazza morì e che non è stato lui a seppellirla e che si sarebbe fatto mostrare il punto in cui era stata seppellita in un secondo momento. Nathan nal momento si trova in un casa di cura, sta abbastanza bene, ma è definito dagli inquirenti un testimoni inaffidabile in quanto stamattina ha cambiato la sua versione ben 4 volte:  
-Certo che non ricorda bene, l'avranno imbottito di farmaci invece di seguire un terapia seria.-  
Mi accorgo di aver urlato senza volerlo, perchè Warren si sveglia:  
-Buongiorno Mad Max.-  
-Ciao Warren, mi dispiace averti svegliato.-  
-Oh non importa, ero già mezzo sveglio, piuttosto, hai nessuna novità su Rachel Amber ?-  
So che non è vero, dormiva di grossa e io l'ho interrotto, si vede dal suo sguardo, racconto a Warren tutto quello che ho letto online e aggiungo:  
-Sai credo che l'unico che sappia qualcosa su di lei è Nathan.-  
-Nathan ?-  
-Si, se le testimonianze di Jefferson son vere è stato lui a uccidere e a far scomparire Rachel.-  
-Ma allora perchè non dice la verità ? Con un omicidio rischia di passare un sacco di tempo al fresco.-  
-Warren, devi capire che Nathan ha dei problemi psichici, potrebbe aver dimenticato ciò che è successo, o forse sta nascondendo Rachel con tutte le sue forze, non lo so, chissà, magari con una ragazzo sarebbe più disposto ad aprirsi piuttosto che agente, che ne pensi ?-  
-Che se non è completamente andato via di testa, potrebbe funzionare, ma come facciamo a interrogarlo, anche se non sta proprio in carcere sarà comunque pieno di poliziotti che lo controllano e sarà difficilissimo parlargli.-

-Lo so, l'unica cosa che penso possiamo fare è chiedere a David Madsen se la cosa sia fattibile.-

-Mah, proviamo, tanto non abbiamo nulla da perdere.-

-Ti aspetto tra 15 minuti sotto la statua del fondatore.-

-Okay, ti amo.-

-Anch'io.-

Ci scambiamo un bacio, poi Warren se ne va, io faccio una doccia, poi mi vesto, raggiungo Warren sotto la statua, entriamo e vediamo David con un caffè in mano, ha delle occhiaie molto lunghe, deve aver lavorato per tutta la notte, ha un aspetto esausto, io e Warren ci avviciniamo:

-Ciao David, sembri molto stanco.-

-Ciao Max, Ciao Warren, si sono alcuni giorni che non dormo ho voluto assistere a tutti gli interrogatorio di quel figlio puttana e di quel viziato figlio di papà.-

-Avete scoperto niente di importante ?-

-Niente che non sia già scritto su tutti i giornali.-

-A tal proposito, volevamo dirti qualcosa che forse potrebbe aiutare nelle indagini, naturalmente questa è solo una nostra proposta, ovviamente non pretendiamo che la prendiate in considerazione, però…-

-Dai avanti spara, mi hai incuriosito.-

Capendo come è fatto David non cerco di fare la presuntuosa so tutto io, se ci provassi saprei che non mi darebbe ascolto.

-Beh, noi non pretendiamo di insegnare alla polizia i metodi per l'interrogatorio, ne pretendiamo di saperne di più di voi, però pensiamo che se Nathan non è veramente malato a qualcosa da nascondere e forse potrebbe confidarsi con un ragazzo o una ragazza della sua età.-

-Non se ne parla nemmeno, sai quante regole infrangerei, per una cosa del genere dovrei chiedere ai piani alti eccetera eccetera, sarebbe una cosa molto lunga.-

-Lo so David ma se non vuoi farlo per me fallo per Chloe, lei è morta cercando di sapere che cosa fosse successo a Rachel, è nostro preciso dovere morale nei suoi confronti capire che fine abbia fatto, è quello che vorrebbe Chloe.-

Capisco di aver toccato il tasto giusto, infatti David si arrende:

-Okay va bene, facciamolo subito prima che cambi idea, per fortuna il mio turno è quasi finito, sta per arrivare il mio vice, però ascoltate, uno solo verrà con me, e sarai tu Max, chiaro, una volta di li dovrai assecondarmi okay ?-

Annuisco, in quel preciso momento entra il vice di David, saluto Warren con un bacio:

-Ciao, sii prudente.-

-Si, ci vediamo più tardi.-

Io e David partiamo con la sua macchina, arriviamo proprio davanti alla casa di cura di Nathan, è un grazioso edificio fuori città, con un grande giardino, ci fermiamo proprio dietro all' edificio:

-Ascolta Max, adesso io ti aiuto a salire dietro questa palizzata, a quest'ora i pazienti sono tutte nelle loro stanze, ci sono delle telecamere, ma non ti preoccupare, i nastri li toglierò io, tu corri subito verso la finestra al piano terra li sulla destra, è quella del bagno, aspetta li un po', poi ti apro io.-

Scendo e con il suo aiuto scavalco il cancello, qui non c'è molta sorveglianza, dev'essere tutta davanti, oppure il potere dei Prescott ha permesso loro di far si che il loro figlio non sia troppo sorvegliato, non so, dopo un po' arriva David, mi apre la finestra, lo seguo silenziosamente e mi porta in una stanza:

-Nathan è li dentro, ho detto agli altri poliziotti che mi sarei occupato io di un altro interrogatorio, ricorda però che hai poco tempo, io ti aspetto qua fuori, poi mi racconti tutto.-

Prendo un grosso respiro e apro la porta


	10. Le rivelazioni di Nathan

CAPITOLO 10 Le rivelazioni di Nathan

POV WARREN

Max si è appena allontanata dalla scuola, già mi manca, spero che torni presto, senza di lei mi sento nulla, mi sento il solito sfigato che sono, invece quando sono con lei mi sento Superman, sento che potrei fare qualsiasi cosa, faccio un giro per il campus, vedo Brooke che fa volare il suo drone, decido di andare da lei e parlargli, non ci siamo mai parlati in questi ultimi giorni, so che Brooke ha una cotta per me, ed è gelosa di Max, però deve capire che io non sono innamorato di lei e non lo sarò mai, mi avvicino:

-Ciao Brooke.-

-Ciao Warren.-

-Come stai ? è da qualche giorno che non ci sentiamo.-

-Diciamo che sono stata meglio.-

-Come mai ?-

Mi sembra molto scocciata:

-E' a causa tua Warren, dimmi, perchè non mi ami ? Eh, perché ami quella Maxine ? Fino a pochi giorni fa ti cercava solo quando aveva bisogno, ora invece siete così smielati, della serie "non possiamo vivere se non siamo insieme, e perché ? Insomma lei non arriverà mi ad aver il tuo quoziente intellettivo, non potrei fare col lei i discorsi che fai con me e….-

Non so cosa mi trattenne dal dargli uno schiaffo, ma la interruppi:

-STAI ZITTA BROOKE, STAI ZITTA, tu non sai niente di Max, non sai nulla dei suoi problemi, non sai nulla dei nostri rapporti, forse hai ragione, ma non si intende di chimica, robotica o altre cose tecniche ma è intelligente, forse non lo sai ma esistono molti tipi di intelligenza, lei è un artista, è un anima sensibile, più sensibile di quanto tu potrai mai essere, è dolce, è simpatica, è empatica, mi fa sentire bene, il numero uno, mi fa sentire importante per lei, lei è insicura ha bisogno di sostegno e inoltre lei non mi chiama SOLO quando ha bisogno di aiuto, comunque se la tua opinione di lei è questa possiamo anche smettere di vederci e essere amici.-

Brooke si rattristo, sembra veramente dispiaciuta:

-Hai ragione Warren, mi dispiace essere stata così odiosa, è la gelosia che mi fa parlare così, so che Max è una brava ragazza, e io-io volevo solo che fra me e te ci fosse lo stesso tipo di rapporto che hai con lei.-

-Ti capisco Brooke, anch'io credevo che il mio amore per Max fosse impossibile e mi dannavo l'anima, però devi capir che io amo lei e non te, lo capisci ?

Annuisce:

-Ora vogliamo tonare a essere amici ?

-Si.-

Ci abbracciamo, mentre sono abbracciato a Brooke noto che dall'altro lato della strada c'è una macchina con dentro i due tizi dell'altra, il grassone Bob e Joe:

-Brooke, scusami ma ora devo andare.-

-Certo Warren.-

Mi allontano da lei e mi dirigo verso un cespuglio, cerco di osservarli e capire come mai sono qui, guardo le persone che ci sono nel campus, c'è Brooke, ci sono Victoria, Taylor e Courtney, ci sono Hayden, Luke, Dana e Trevor, mi chiedo se non stiano osservando qualcuno di loro. Per mia sfortuna però ripartono quasi subito, sento una mano dietro la mia schiena, ho paura che sia il preside, però mi giro e vedo una persona che mi rende molto felice vederla, è mio zio John:

-Warren, che fai dietro questo cespuglio.-

-Uh…ehm mi sembrava di aver visto un insetto raro e…-

-Ah, come al solito mio nipote è sempre così studioso e diligente, è uno dei motivi per cui sei il mio preferito, fatti abbracciare.-

Abbraccio mio zio:

-Zio, ma che ci fai qui?-

-Ero in città per degli affari, così ho pensato di venirti a trovare, è dalla scorso aprile che non ci vediamo.-

-Si, lo so, eri in giro per tutta la California per affari.-

-Allora come vanno le cose qua ?

-Oh bene, bene, ho quasi tutte A.-

-Bravo Warren, sono fiero di te, avrai un grande avvenire, naturalmente se hai bisogno di soldi puoi chiedere a me per qualsiasi cosa, si so che stai per dire che preferisci nn pesare su nessuno, ma so che la borsa di studio che hai non ti sgancia tanti soldi…-

-Credimi zio, mi basta così.-

-Oh ma che sciocchezza, e poi ora che hai una fidanzata avrai bisogno di soldi per pagare cene, regali, uscite ecc.-

-Aspetta come fai a saperlo ?-

-Vi ho visto prima ma non volevo disturbarvi e così mi sono fatto un giro, sembra una brava ragazza.-

-Lo, si aspetti te la presento e…-

-Oh vorrei tanto conoscerla, ma gli affari mi chiamano e devo proprio scappare, ci vediamo per il tuo compleanno, tornerò qui e ti darò un grande regalo.-

-Grazie zio.-

-E mi raccomando, stai attento e non impicciarti di cose che non ti riguardano.-

-Si

Mi fa sempre la solita raccomandazione, lo saluto e si allontana.

POV MAX

Mentre apro la porta sento Nathan imprecare contro David:

-Dai fatevi avanti signor Madsen, fatemi il prossimo interrogatorio, tanto non sono un essere umano per voi, sono solo un assassino, e poi tanto qualsiasi cosa dirò non mi crederete-

Lo vedo, è seduto dietro un tavolo, c'è una sedia davanti ad esso, dev'essere per me, appena lo vedo, mi torna la tristezza per la morte di Chloe, tuttavia non riesco a provare odio nei confronti di Nathan, in fondo Chloe era destinata comunque a morire e Nathan era anche lui una vittima della follia di Jefferson:

-Nathan, non sono il signor Madsen, sono Max, Max Caulfield.-

-Oh oh oh, Maxine Caulfield, cos'è gli sbirri hanno deciso di farmi interrogare dai una ragazzina inutile come te ?-

-E' Max, mai Maxine e per tua informazione Nathan, io potrei aiutarti con la polizia.-

-Ah si e come ? sentiamo, come può una come te aiutarmi ?-

-Ascolta Nathan, so bene che tra noi due non c'è mai stato un buon rapporto, anzi si può dire che ci detestiamo, tu hai ucciso Chloe la mia migliore amica, ma non ti odio per questi, eri anche tu una vittima di quel bastardo di Jefferson.-

Al nome di Jefferson lo vedo rabbrividire:

-Nathan, so che tu amavi Rachel, se sai qualcosa dei dirlo subito, il signor Madsen mi ha chiesto di parlare in modo che tu potessi confidarti senza le ingerenze della polizia, mi devi dire la verità, se ami Rachel devi assolutamente dire tutto quello che sai, se non vorrai io non dirò niente al signor Madsen, ma tu devi dire la verità basta continuare a mentire.-

Incredibilmente Nathan cominciò a piangere:

-Io-io non ho mai mentito, sai, i oggi i medici mi hanno detto che avevo rimosso i ricordi di quel giorno Mark aveva drogato pure me, lo consideravo un padre, ero confuso, per questo avevo dato tutte quelle versioni differenti, ma oggi mi hanno fatto ricordare tutto con l'ipnosi e alcune terapie, ora ti racconto, sai, Jefferson convinse Rachel a fare un book fotografico, lei era convinta di fare degli scatti tradizionali, ma Jefferson la drogò e fece i suoi porci scatti, mi ricordo che all'alba arrivarono tre tizi, Jefferson mi drogò per evitare che ricordassi tutto, ma grazie alla terapia ora ricordo, in quel periodo i miei mi avevano momentaneamente bloccato i soldi, così Jefferson per avere i soldi per comprare la droga decise di vendere Rachel a questi tizi, da quel poco che ho capito avevano un traffico di sfruttamento della prostituzione, a quel punto persi i sensi. Quando mi svegliai mi trovai della camera oscura, ero sopra il divano, non ricordavo nulla, Jefferson mi disse che a causa della mia incompetenza Rachel era morta per un overdose e che l'avevo seppellita nella discarica, disse anche non ricordavo nulla perché mi ero fatto una dose subito dopo averlo fatto. Io stupidamente gli credetti, davo più retta a lui che a mio padre, ovviamente tenni la bocca chiusa, credo sia stato Jefferson a entrare nel cimitero e a organizzare quella messinscena, così nel caso qualcuno avesse trovato il corpo avrebbero smesso totalmente le ricerche di Rachel, credo che ciò facesse parte di un accordo tra Jefferson e quegli uomini. Ma io dentro di me sapevo di non poter aver fatto questo, dentro di me so che è ancora viva, perché io la amo.-

-Ti ricordi come erano quei tizi ?-

-No, solo vagamente, uno era pelato e grosso con un pizzato, un altro aveva la camici hawiiana e il terzo che sembrava il capo non mi ricordo proprio.-

Ommiodio, sono i due tizi che io e Warren abbiamo incontrato ieri sera, credo in quello che Nathan dice glielo leggo nei suoi occhi, ora è meglio sbrigarsi, non c'è rimasto molto tempo, devo uscire e raccontare a David tutto ciò che ho visto:

-Grazie di cuore Nathan, sei stato di grande aiuto, mi dispiace per ciò che ti è successo vedrai riusciranno a ritrovare Rachel, uscirai di qui e avrai una vita normale, ti devo chiedere di non dire a nessuno che hai parlato con me.-

-Va bene. Ma tu Max promettimi che la ritroverete.-

-Ora devo andare Nathan, ti giuro che farò tutto il possibile per ritrovarla

Esco di fretta dalla stanza, raggiungo David, esco di nuovo dal bagno e poi salgo la recinzione, mentre sono in macchina racconto tutto quanto a David, lui è un po' scettico però:

-Max, secondo te diceva la verità ?-

-Si, credo di si, mi era sembrato sincero, tu non gli credi ?-

-Cerco solo di mettermi dei panni dei miei colleghi, anch'io credo che non abbia mentito, ma non posso esserne certo esserne sicuro, ovviamente riferirò ai miei superiori quello che ha raccontato a te e dirò che secondo me e questa la pista giusta, ma purtroppo ha cambiato troppe versioni per essere credibile, non credo che i miei superiori faranno qualcosa senza prove che dimostrano che ciò che ciò che dice è vero.-

Abbasso la testa sconsolata:

-Capisco.-

-Max, senti, ti ringrazio per aver preso queste informazioni da Nathan, però non dovrai impicciarti ulteriormente in questa storia, siamo intesi ?-

Annuisco, ma ovviamente non dico la verità, voglio sapere che fine ha fatto Rachel costi quel che costi.

Nathan avrà detto la verità a Max? Che progetti hanno i due tizi sospetti ? che altro succederà ? lo scoprirete (forse) nel prossimo capitolo. Ringrazio a chi segue la mia fanfic e a chi mi sostiene, commenti e critiche sono sempre gradite.


	11. Frank

CAPITOLO 11 "FRANK"

Mentre passiamo davanti alla scuola vedo Warren che si abbraccia con un adulto, forse suo padre ? Però appena lo raggiungo dopo che David ha parcheggiato l'auto noto che l'uomo se n'è andato, mi avvicino a Warren senza che lui se ne accorga e gli metto le mani davanti agli occhi:

-Indovina chi sono.-

-Ahahahah, riconoscerei questi candide mani tra mille, tu ovviamente sei Max.-

-Indovinato.-

Gli tolgo le mani dagli occhi e subito dopo lo bacio sulle labbra:

-Mmmh, mi sei mancata Max.-

-Anche tu.-

-Allora dimmi, com'è andata l'interrogatorio con Nathan ?-

Racconto tutto a Warren:

-Sei sicura che abbia detto la verità ?-

-Io credo di si, me lo sento che ha detto la verità, l'ho letto nei suoi occhi.-

-Se tu credi a lui, allora gli credo anch'io. Però ci vogliono delle prove per verificare se ciò che ha detto è vero, inoltre io prima ho visto i due tizi che abbiamo visto l'altra sera qua davanti alla scuola, erano fermi qua davanti con la macchina.-

-Sono molto sospetti, ma al momento per quando riguarda loro non abbiamo alternative, possiamo solo aspettare che facciano la prossima mossa, per quanto riguarda Nathan ho già un idea, dovremo andare da Frank Bowers e chiedergli se nel periodo in cui Rachel è scomparsa Nathan avesse smesso di pagarlo.

-Frank ? Frank Bowers lo spacciatore ? Ti confesso che quel tipo mi fa paura.-

-Lo so Warren, ma non lasciarti ingannare dalle apparenze, in fondo ha un cuore d'oro.-

-Molto infondo direi, quasi alla pianta dei piedi.-

-Ahahah, ma cambiando argomento, chi era quella persona con cui ti sei abbracciato prima ?-

-Oh, ero zio John, il fratello di mia madre.-

-Nono mi avevi mai parlato di lui, che ci faceva qui ?-

-Era in città per un viaggio d'affari così è passato a trovarmi, lui vive a Los Angeles, è uno stilista e nonostante non sia famosissimo è abbastanza ricco, a suo dire sono sempre stato il suo nipote preferito, mi portava sempre con lui ne suoi viaggi e inoltre ammira molto il mio talento per le scienze e il mio impegno per coltivarlo, mi aiuterebbe in tutti i modi, soprattutto economici, credo che mi consideri il figlio che non ho mai avuto.-

-Oh, che gli è successo ?-

-Molto semplicemente non ha mai trovato l 'anima gemella, e ora è troppo vecchio per avere figli, non è fortunato come noi.-

Warren posa di nuovo le sue labbra su di me:

-Allora Max, domani pomeriggio andremo da Frank, oggi voglio restare solo con te, che ne dici se andiamo in camera mia a finire i compiti di chimica e poi passare la serata sotto le coperta per vederci delle vecchie puntate di X-files ?-

-Ve bene.-

Mi prende la mano e insieme ci avviamo nel dormitorio.

La mattina dopo mi sveglio nel letto di Warren, gli ho chiesto se potevo restare a dormire qui, e ha accettato, non credo di riuscire più a fare a meno di lui per dormire serenamente, ma prima o poi dovrò tornare nel mio letto, solo le coppie sposate dormono insieme e noi siamo troppo giovani. Raggiungo il mio dormitorio dopo aver lasciato a Warren un biglietto dove gli spiego dove sono andata, ci rivediamo più tardi alla lezione della professoressa Grant, la scuola sembra ripartire come se non fosse successo niente, anzi mercoledì ci sarà una festa del Vortex Club, bah meglio non pensarci. Io e Warren ci sediamo insieme e ci lanciamo occhiate tutto il tempo, lo stesso facciamo in tutte le altre lezioni. Alle 15:00 finalmente usciamo dalla scuola e ci avviamo a cercare Frank, Warren mi chiede:

-Dove pensi che sia ?-

-Beh, di solito quando Frank non si trova al "Two Whales" per mangiare si trova in parcheggio isolato lungo la costa, potremmo provare lì.-

-Va bene.-

Gli indico la strada che avevo fatto nella realtà alternativa con Chloe, mi sembra quasi di avere un deja vù, ma qui non c'è quell'esaltazione che avevamo io e Chloe, non che non mi faccia fare questa cosa con Warren, ma non c'è quel senso di avventura che avevo quando ero con Chloe, solo una sensazione di doverlo fare, di dover portare a termine un compito prima di vivere serenamente il resto della nostra vita, e poi chissà io e Rachel potremmo diventare amiche. Warren si ferma vicino al camper di Frank, ho bene in mente che dirgli per riuscire a convincerlo a darci le informazioni che ci servono, busso alla porta del camper, Frank apre la porta:

-Bene bene, quarda un po' chi abbiamo qui ? Una coppia di delinquenti come Bonnie e Clyde ? O una sdolcinatissima coppia innamorati ? A giudicare però dalla tua faccia amico sembri tu la donna e lei l'uomo, ahahah scherzi a parte chi siete ? Cosa volete e perché siete venuti a rompermi i coglioni ?-

-Frank, noi due eravamo amici di Chloe, so che la conoscevi anche tu, sei venuto al suo funerale, anche se eri nascosto da un albero.-

-Si e quindi, arriva al punto senza divagare.-

-Beh, Chloe era molto amica di Rachel e lei ci ha raccontato che voi due avevate una relazione.-

-Lei mi aveva detto che non l'avrebbe detto a nessuno.-

-Frank ,le ragazze raccontano sempre le cose alle migliori amiche, e niente, come avrei di certo saputo, lei non è morta noi abbiamo una possibile pista su cosa le sia successo, ma abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto.-

-Guarda che se è una stronzata vi spacco il cranio.-

Racconto a Frank tutto quello che mi ha raccontato Nathan:

-E chi ti ha detto che non stia mentendo quel figlio di puttana ?-

-Siamo venuti qui proprio per questo Frank, Nathan ha raccontato che ad aprile i suoi genitori non gli hanno più passato i soldi, quindi non poteva comprare tutte quelle dosi massicce di droga, vorremmo che tu controllasti nei tuoi registri se ad aprile effettivamente Nathan non ti ha pagato, naturalmente non diremo nulla alla polizia, lo farai ?-

-Sapete, non mi sono mai preso una cotta del genere per nessuno, ero proprio innamorato di lei, avevo deciso di cambiare vita per lei, di smetterla di spacciare droga, di trovarmi un vero lavoro, insomma di sistemarmi, ma poi lei è scomparsa e mi è crollato il mondo addosso, ho continuato a spacciare e fare uso di droga per dimenticarla, soprattutto quando ho saputo che fosse morta, ma ora ho di nuovo la speranza, non c'è niente che non avessi fatto per lei, quindi non voglio lasciar intentata questa pista, entrate.-

Entriamo nel camper di Frank, lui si allontana per qualche secondo finchè non torna con un quaderno pieno di appunti, lo apre e inizia sfogliarlo:

-Si, ecco qua, mese di aprile, si , confermo quello che ha detto quel ricco viziato, era un mese che non mi pagava, però qualche giorno dopo ha pagato tutto il conto e ha pure comprato una altro grosso quantitativo di droga.-

-Oh si, grazie Frank, ora abbiamo le prove che Nathan diceva il vero.-

Warren dice:

-Allora Rachel è prigioniera di qualcuno sempre se non l'hanno già uccisa.-

-Si ma ora vi avete ridato la speranza, se avete novità qualcosa informativi, ovviamente io non dirò niente a nessuno, se avete bisogno di aiuto per questa faccenda venite pure da me, ora però scusatemi ma devo andare, c'è un cliente che aspetta.-

-Si grazie Frank.-

Farnk mette in moto il camper e si allontana, rimaniamo solo io e Warren, è lui a parlare per primo:

-Wow, avevi ragione, Frank non è poi così male.-

-Già, e ora sappiamo che Nathan non ha mentito, ma in ogni caso siamo a un punto morto, non sappiamo dove sia Rachel e dove l'anno portata Bob e Joe, senza contare che non possiamo andare a denunciarli alla polizia perché non abbiamo prove.-

-Già, purtroppo certe cose non cadono dal cielo.-

-Posso darvi io informazioni su Rachel, Joe e Bob.-

Ci giriamo e vediamo che dai cespugli esce una bella ragazza sulla ventina, ha lunghi capelli neri, occhi a nocciola, belle curve e un seno prosperoso, ma era tenuta molto male, Warren le chiede:

-Scusa ma tu chi sei ?-

-Una che può darvi informazioni su Rachel, Joe e Bob, vi interessa ?-

Chi è quella ragazza? Che informazioni potrà dare a Max e Warren? che altro succederà ? lo scoprirete (forse) nel prossimo capitolo. Ringrazio a chi segue la mia fanfic e a chi mi sostiene, commenti e critiche sono sempre gradite.


	12. Nuove rivelazioni

CAPITOLO 12 NUOVE RIVELAZIONI

-Certo che ci interessa ma tu chi sei ?-

-Non posso dirvelo, ma da quel che ho capito siete allievi della Blackwall Academy la scuola dove studiava Rachel, però se volete avere quelle informazioni dovrete pagare.-

-E quanto ?-

-5000 dollari.-

-Così tanto, scusa ma a che ti servono ?-

-A fuggire da questa città naturalmente, ma al momento non posso dirvi altro, se vi interessa trovatevi coi soldi.-

Warren tituba:

-Ma veramente… non sappiamo dove trovare i soldi e…-

Mai io dico seccamente:

-Accettiamo-

-Cosa ?-

-Ottimo, portate i soldi giovedì, alle 4 del mattino nel parcheggio della Blackwall Academy.-

-Va bene.-

A quel punto lei si allontana, e io rimango sola con Warren che mi lancia uno sguardo arrabbiato nei miei confronti:

-Max, ma che ti è saltato in mente ? Dove troviamo tutti quei soldi per pagarla ? E soprattutto perché non ti sei prima confidata con me ?-

-Beh Warren, io veramente un idea l'avrei, sai quando ero tornata indietro nel tempo io e Chloe eravamo entrati nell'ufficio del preside e avevamo preso proprio 5000 dollari dai fondi per i disabili eh…-

-MAX, mi meraviglio di te, fare un efrazione nell'ufficio del preside e poi rubare dei fondi destinati ai poveri disabili, come avete potuto farlo ?- Mi dice arrabbiato:

-Veramente noi dovevamo dare dei soldi a Frank per saldare il debito di Chloe e ottenere da lui delle informazioni, e poi ho pure scoperto che in realtà erano mazzette che intascava il preside per aver chiuso un occhio sulla condotta di Nathan, e poi quando sgomineremo la banda di delinquenti li restituiremo.-

-Max, va bene, però ricordati che non potremo mai sgominare da soli la banda di criminali, non voglio che ti succeda qualcosa, e poi tu devi prima chiedere il mio parere, confidarmi le cose che sai, a volte ho quasi l'impressione che tu mi stia escludendo da questa cosa.-

È proprio l'ultima cosa che vorrei, escluderlo da questa vicenda, escluderlo dalla mia vita, ne ho bisogno, forse più del mio stesso ossigeno, ammetto che da quando ho saputo della possibilità che Rachel fosse viva ho cominciato a prendere le mie decisioni d'istinto, senza riflettere, un po' come faceva Chloe:

-Oh Warren io non ti escluderei mai da qualcosa che fa parte della mia vita.-

Detto questo vado verso Warren e gli do un bacio sulla bocca:

-Questo basta a convincerti del fatto che io non voglio escluderti da niente ?-

-Si, decisamente.-

-Max, sei assolutamente sicura di voler rubare nella scuola ?-

-Non abbiamo altra scelta Warren, potrebbe essere la nostra unica possibilità per scoprire che fine ha fatto Rachel ?-

-Si, ma se ci raccontasse una marea di cazzate ? Se fosse una mitomane ?-

-Ehm…forse hai ragione, effettivamente io non ci ho pensato.-

Warren sorride:

-Forse ho un idea, allora, noi adesso ci scattiamo una foto, poi mercoledì sera, durante la festa del Vortex Club entriamo nell'ufficio del preside a rubare i soldi, all'alba li diamo a quella ragazza, e se ci racconta delle verità bene, in caso contrario, se tenterà di fuggire potrai tornare indietro nel tempo senza alcuna conseguenza per nessuno.-

-Uh..ehm..si, penso che tu abbia ragione Warren.-

A quel punto lui sorride e mi bacia e poi mi abbraccia:

-Sono contento che il mio piano ti piaccia, vedrai, presto ritroveremo Rachel e tu potrai finalmente tornare a vivere dopo questo incubo.-

-Si Warren ,lo spero.-

I successivi due giorni li trascorriamo come una normale coppia di studenti, decidiamo di forzare la porta con lo stesso metodo che avevamo usato io e Chloe, far saltare la serratura, essendoci la festa del Vortex Club nessuno avrebbe sentito niente. E' la sera della festa del Vortex Club, sono le 1:00 di mattina, esco dalla mia stanza, e raggiungo l'aula di chimica, lì davanti c'è Warren ad aspettarmi, grazie a Dio nei corridoi non c'è nessuno, sono tutti andati alla festa, lo saluto con un bacio:

-Ehi, sei pronto ?-

-Si, tu piuttosto sei sicura di voler andare fino in fondo.-

-Si, assolutamente, siamo vicini a scoprire la verità e non mi fermerò ora.-

-Va bene, io starò al tuo fianco fino alla fine.-

Entriamo, senza fare rumore, prendiamo il necessario, ci dirigiamo nell'ufficio del preside, rubiamo i soldi, tuttavia, mentre li cerchiamo nella scrivania, trovo una pistola, deve essere del preside:

-Guarda, ho trovato una pistola, ce la portiamo dietro, quei tipi sembrano pericolosi, potrebbe servirci per difenderci.-

-Uh Max, non lo so, è una pistola, potrebbe far del male a qualcuno, però ormai già che ci siamo, prendiamola.-

A quel putno fuggiamo, andiamo nella macchina di Warren ad aspettare quella ragazza, vedo Warren triste:

-Cos'hai Warren ?-

-Ehm.. scusa Max, ma io mi sento di merda, cazzo ho rubato, rubato, cioè so che erano mazzette, ma abbiamo rubato.-

Sorrido, sono contenta che sia così nobile e puro, Chloe non sarebbe mai stata così dispiaciuta nel rubare dei soldi sporchi.-

-Quando sapranno perché lo abbiamo fattoci perdoneranno.-

-Spero tu abbia ragione.-

Aspettiamo finchè non si fanno le 4, io sto tutto il tempo appoggiata nella spalla di Warren, poi usciamo e la vediamo li, quella ragazza nel parcheggio, Warren si avvicina a lei coi soldi, è lei che comincia a parlare:

-Ce li avete i soldi ?.-

-Si, sono qui dentro.-

-Bene, datemeli e saprete tutto.-

-Non così in fretta, senza offesa, ma a me chi mi garantisce che appena che ti ho dato i soldi tu non fuggi ? Facciamo così, ti do le banconote mano a mano che parli.-

-Va bene, allora, il mio nome è Gwen, Gwen Logan, abitavo nella città di Seattle, sono stata rapita da qui due tizi, Joe e Bob e costretta a fare la prostituta nelle strade di Los Angeles, e con me molte altre, sono state costrette a prostituirsi, altrimenti ci avrebbero uccise e torturate, come se non lo facessero giorno per giorno, e credetemi, qualcuna ha preferito la morte, io però non ho mai perso la speranza di fuggire, per fortuna un giorno ho incontrato un uomo, sembrava diverso dagli altri, non voleva consumare, mi ha chiesto come mai facessi questo mestiere eccetera eccetera, io gli ho raccontato la verità e lui si è offerto di darmi un passaggio per aiutarmi a fuggire di qui, ci fossero persone come lui, comunque si è offerto di accompagnarmi fino ad Arcadia Bay, a metà strada da Seattle, cercavo un modo di proseguire il viaggio, anche perché dopo che sono fuggita gli aguzzini son venuti a cercarmi, non so come hanno fatto a capire che ero qui o se sono finiti qu per un altro motivo, ma non mi devono trovare o mi uccideranno.-

-Perché non racconti tutto alla polizia ?-

Perché uccideranno e sevizieranno le mie compagne di sventura appena lo diranno i giornali, quando ho visto voi ho pensato magari potevate procurarmi denaro per fuggire via, dallo stato, via dagli USA, d'altronde so che alla Blackwall Acadamy la maggior parte sono ricchi viziati, e poi forse se lo racconto a voi, forse riuscirete a sgominar la banda.-

-Ma come ? E che centra Rachel ?-

-Ci sto arrivando, ebbene, come forse avrete intuito ho conosciuto Rachel dove ci tenevano nascoste, in un capannone a Pasadena, non saprei dire qual è con certezza, ci bendavano sempre. Comunque anche Rachel ha dovuto fare la prostituta come me, mi ha detto di venire da Arcadia Bay, poverina, mi ha raccontato la sua triste storia, lri era una di quelle più convinte che sarebbe tornata a casa, diceva "Presto Chloe e Frank mi troveranno", è stata usata come prostituta, finchè non è diventata la preferita del capo e la utilizza come suo giocattolo sessuale.-

-Chi è ?-

-Non lo non l'ho mai visto in faccia, so che si porta Rachel ovunque va, quindi trovate Rachel e trovate il capo. Una volta catturato il capo Joe e Bob si arrenderanno e saranno tutte libere, capito ?-

Non facciamo in tempo a rispondere che un colpo di pistola raggiunge Gwen e cade a terra.

OKAY,LO SO HO MESSO CONTENUTI UN Po' Più FORTI,, NON SO SE CAMBIARE RATING, MA PENSO CHE L'ARANCIONE VADA ANCORA altro succederà ? lo scoprirete (forse) nel prossimo capitolo. Ringrazio a chi segue la mia fanfic e a chi mi sostiene, commenti e critiche sono sempre gradite.


	13. Lo scontro

CAPITOLO 13 " LO SCONTRO"

Uno sparo, uno sparo ha colpito Gwen ed è caduta a terra, Warren è fermo immobile, io tiro fuori la pistola del preside, non mi piacciono le armi, e non mi piace doverle impugnare contro la gente, ricordo l'ultima volta che ne ho impugnata una, era quando ero nella discarica con Chloe, alla fine non ero riuscito a sparare a Frank, non credo di essere in grado di uccidere un essere umano, ma questa è una questione di vita o di morte, ma se necessario sparerò. Tuttavia non posso perdermi in questi pensieri, io e Warren indietreggiamo e ci nascondiamo dietro una macchina, vedo i due delinquenti muoversi verso il corpo di Gwen:

-Ma sei proprio sicuro che fosse lei ? Guarda che se non lo era finiamo in un mare di guai Bob, sei proprio un imbecille, dovevi aspettare, dovevamo rapirla e poi ucciderla, se qualcuno avesse sentito lo sparo.-

-No Joe, sono sicuro che fosse lei, e poi non ti preoccupare, con questa festa nessuno avrà sentito lo sparo.-

-Lo spero per te.-

Si chinano sul corpo:

-Ehi, visto che avevo ragione Joe ? É proprio lei.-

-Stai zitto imbecille, non siamo soli.-

-Cosa ?-

-Si credo che ci sia qualcuno che ci sta osservando, ho sentito un rumore.-

O mi Dio, ci ha notato:

-Su alzatevi, mostratevi o vi spariamo seduta stante-

Non abbiamo scelta, io e Warren ci alziamo, io riesco a nascondere la pistola appena in tempo nella tasca:

-Ahahah, sono solo due ragazzini, sono quelli dell'altra sera , ricordi quello che ti ha dato un calcio nelle palle ? Ahahha.-

-Grrr certo.-

-Beh sono loro, mi dispiace per voi ragazzi, ma dovremo chiudervi la bocca per evitare che andiate a spifferare i nostri segreti in giro.-

-Aspetta Joe.-

Bob gli si avvicina e gli sussurra qualcosa nell'orecchio:

-Hai ragione, bravo Bob, è un ottima idea, avrei voluto ucciderli, ma la tua idea è migliore, prenderemo la ragazza e le faremo fare a forza il mestiere più antico del mondo, e se tu parlerai le faremo saltare le cervella, hai capito ?-

-Voi non farete niente del genere.-

Urlo tirando fuori la pistola, ma credo che non mi ritengono una grande minaccia, infatti cominciano a prendermi in giro:

-Oh ma guarda, hanno una pistola, ma chi siete Bonnie e Clyde ? Ahahahah Non credo che tu abbia abbastanza coraggio per spararci, d'altronde sei solo una ragazzina ahahah.-

Warren risponde al posto:

-Ma tu che ne sai di lei eh ? Che ne sai di quello che può fare o non può fare ? Lei è persona più straordinaria che esista, capito pidocchio ?-

-Ahahah, se nei sei così sicuro la sfido, capito ragazzina ? Ti sfido a spararmi, guarda getto a terra la mai pistola, avanti sparami.-

Io non so proprio che fare, non voglio ucciderlo, mirerò in punti non vitali, prendo coraggio e sparo un colpo di pistola verso di lui, però lo colpisco solo di striscio.-

-Ahahahah, allora il fegato ce l'hai, peccato che hai anche una pessima mira, ma ora basta giocare.-

Raccoglie la pistola da terra, io non riesco a far niente, mi sento come paralizzata, Joe si avvicina a me con la pistola puntata verso Warren:

-Non fare scherzi o la ammazzo seduta stante.-

Warren è immobilizzato:

-Joe, sbrigati, stiamo perdendo troppo tempo.-

-E credo che ne perderete ancora.-

Riconosco quella voce, è Frank:

-Pompidou attacca.-

-Ma cosa ?-

Vedo il cane che morde la gamba di Joe.-

-Aaaaaah brutto botolo bastardo.-

Bob sta per sparare a Pompidou, ma Frank gli appoggia una pistola nella tempia destra:

-Oh no, non lo farei se fossi in te, se ci provi ti sparo, ora getta la tua pistola.-

Bob capisce che è inutile resistere e butta a terra la sua arma, Joe riesce a liberarsi di Pompidou, però ormai è disarmato, vedo Warren raccogliere la sua pistola e rivolgergliela contro:

-Ora brutto bastardo ti appoggi su quell'albero altrimenti ti sparo. -

Joe ha perso tutta la sua spavalderia e fa come gli dice Warren, poi Frank si rivolge a me:

-Max, sali nel mio camper, trova parcheggiato dall'altro lato della strada, prendi le corde e i bavagli che troverai sul mio letto, sbrigati, io e lui li terremo a bada.-

Faccio come mi ha detto, corro al camper, prendo le corde e torno da loro:

-Ora legagli mani, gambe e piedi.-

Obbedisco e dopo pochi minuti sono legati come salami, non avrei mai creduto di fare una cosa del genere, ora quei due sono inoffensivi:

-Warren, ora controlla se quella ragazza è ancora viva, da quel che mi è parso di capire te ne intendi se si Max, chiama un ambulanza in forma anonima.-

Warren si precipita nel corpi di Gwen, le sente il polso e urla:

-è ancora viva.-

Io prendo il mio cellulare e compongo il 911 e camuffando la voce gli dico di venire qua, intanto vedo che Frank e Warren stanno portando i due criminali dentro il camper, appena finita la telefonata li raggiungo, una volta dentro il camper Frank lo mette in moto ferma e ci chiede:

-State bene ragazzi ?-

-Si grazie Frank, ti dobbiamo la vita se non fosse stato per te non so che sarebbe successo, è stato un colpo di fortuna che tu passassi di qui.-

-Non proprio una fortuna, avevo deciso di tenervi d'occhio nel caso vi servisse aiuto, è da due giorni che vi tengo d'occhio, stasera mi ero accampato qui vicino per tenervi d'occhio, poi ho visto che uscivate dalla scuola, mi sono avvicinato, poi ho visto questi due stronzi che hanno sparato a quella ragazza e ho deciso di intervenire, a proposito chi era ?-

Gli racconto tutta la triste storia di Gwen e di ciò che ci ha detto riguardo a Rachel, vedo Frank livido di rabbia:

-Questi bastardi qui dietro la pagheranno cara.-

Ferma il camper nel parcheggio vicino al mare, poi si alza infuriato:

-Frank che vuoi fare ?-

-Li drogo per un pò, poi decideremo il da farsi.-

Lo vedo iniettargli delle droghe, devono essere le stesse che ha usato Jefferson con me, appena ha finito dico:

-Tra mezz'ora riprenderanno conoscenza.-

-Allora adesso che facciamo ?-

Warren che era rimasto sempre zitto ad accarezza Pompidou rompe il suo silenzio:

-Non possiamo certamente chiamare la polizia, appena la notizia verrà fuori i loro complici uccideranno le altre ragazze prigioniere, inoltre la polizia dell'Oregon non ha potere in California.-

-Quindi che opzioni abbiamo ?-

-Dovremo cercare di catturare il capo da soli, dobbiamo farli parlare e fari dare più informazioni possibili, dovremmo anche costringerli a fare delle telefonate ai loro complici, in modo che non si insospettiscano .-

-A questo ci penserò io.-

-Va bene.-

Ho la testa che mi scoppia, troppe cose sono successe in troppo poco tempo, Gwen è quasi morta, abbiamo saputo che Rachel è vittima di sfruttamento della prostituzione e prigioniera e siamo sfuggiti da due criminali, non possiamo avvisare la polizia, tuttavia sono ottimista, sento che siamo molto vicini alla fine di quest'incubo.

Che altro succederà ? I criminali parleranno ? Se si cosa diranno ? lo scoprirete (forse) nel prossimo capitolo. Ringrazio a chi segue la mia fanfic e a chi mi sostiene, commenti e critiche sono sempre gradite.


	14. L'interrogatorio

CAPITOLO 14 L'INTERROGATORIO

Dopo un po' i criminali si svegliano, Frank ci ordina di uscire fuori dal camper e aspettare:  
-é meglio se voi andate fuori, quello che sto per fare non è una cosa molto bella, non è adatto a voi, specie a una signorina come te Max, e poi non vi voglio tra i piedi mentre faccio questa cosa.-  
-Che vuoi fare ?-  
-Per cominciare, se non collaborano gli darò un po' della loro stessa medicina.-  
Io e Warren usciamo dal camper, è ancora notte fonda, dopo poco sento delle urla provenienti dal camper, sembrano quelle dei due criminali, oddio spero che Frank non li stia torturando, Warren senza dire nulla mi abbraccia:  
-Ehi, questo per cos'è ?-  
-Dalla tua faccia sembrava che avevi bisogno di un abbraccio. Ti senti bene ?-  
-Non tanto, credo che tu avevi ragione.-  
-Su cosa ?-  
-Sul fatto che stiamo esagerando, forse ci siamo spinti troppo oltre, cazzo, ho sparato a un uomo e adesso Frank li sta picchiando per farci avere delle informazioni aaaaa, forse hanno ragione, siamo diventati criminali come Bonnie e Clyde.-  
-Su Max, non fare così, il tuo sparo era legittima difesa, quelli volevano rapirti, e poi quei due hanno fatto del male a Rachel, a Gwen e alle altre ragazze, un male molto peggiore del male fisico che sta facendo a loro Frank, e poi credo che la smetterà subito se gli riveleranno le cose che ci interessano.-  
-Si ma Warren, questi sono metodi da criminali, e io non voglio ridurmi al loro livello, e.-  
-Ma cosa sono loro se non criminali ? Quale altra lingua pensi capiscano ? E poi dai questo è un male necessario. Aaaa che dice la mia lingua ? Forse sto esagerando, ma se eri in pericolo, e voglio fargliela pagare, quando si tratta di te, io non ragiono, se tu soffri soffro anch'io e divento violento, mi dispiace, ma questa cosa ti sta molto a cuore, e io ci tengo che tutto finisca bene.-  
-Anch'io ci tengo a te Warren e non voglio che ti faccia male.-

Ci baciamo:

-Spero che Gwen riesca a sopravvivere.-

-Lo spero tanto anch'io.-

Siamo ancora abbracciati quando Frank esce dal camper, si accende una sigaretta, sembra calmo:

-Allora Frank ? Com'è andata ?-

-Beh, direi che è andata bene, li ho convinti a parlare.-

-Come hai fatto a farli parlare ?-

-Non è stato facile, ho provato a picchiarli di santa ragione, ma son tipi tosti non è servito a niente, sanno bene che non li avrei mai uccisi, hanno molte cose da dire, alla fine la cosa che li ha convinti a parlare è stata che sarebbero stati comunque consegnati alla polizia e che se avessero collaborato avrebbero sicuramente avuto uno sconto di pena.-

-E che ti hanno detto ?-

-Non mi hanno detto niente, voglio che ci siate anche voi, e poi Max, registra tutto con il cellulare.-

-Va bene.-

Entriamo nel camper, vedo che i due tizi non sono messi bene, Bob è svenuto, e tutti e due hanno lividi in vari parti del corpo, e un paio di occhi neri, sembra che Frank ci sia andato giù abbastanza pesante, io cominci a registrare, Frank si avvicina a loro:

-Dai avanti brutto bastardo, comincia a parlare ?-

-Beh innanzitutto chi è il vostro capo.-

-Non lo sappiamo nemmeno noi con certezza, le volte che era con noi era con noi portava sempre una maschera, e si faceva sempre chiamare "Boss", veramente, non abbiamo idea di chi sia, però ci pagava bene e per cui non abbiamo fatto domande.-

-E voi che scale gerarchica occupate nella vostra organizzazione criminale ?-

-Siamo i suo bracci destri, i suoi più importanti collaboratori, e poi ci sono gli altri complici che al momento tengono le ragazze sotto controllo.-

-In che cosa consiste il vostro lavoro ?-

-Semplicemente rapire e tenere prigioniere le ragazze per farle prostituire.-

-I vostri rapimenti come funzionano ?-

-Di solito è il capo che ci dice quale ragazza rapire e in che posto possiamo trovarla, dell'opera di selezione se ne occupa lui personalmente, il capo viaggia molto, e spesso nei sui viaggi si informa di quali ragazze rapire, solitamente le orfane o quelle che hanno genitori lontani, ma qualche volte possiamo anche rapirne qualcuna per i fatti nostri, basta non farsi beccare.-

-E di Rachel Amber che cosa ci raccontate ?-

-Oh lei, beh lei più che rapirla l'abbiamo comprata da un tizio fighettino abbastanza famoso ma parecchio folle, quel giorno ci trovavamo ad Arcadia Bay, spesso seguiamo il capo nei suoi spostamenti, alberghi diversi ovviamente, e siamo pronti ad entrare in azione appena ce lo chiede, quel giorno il capo ricevette la telefonata di quello che diceva essere un suo vecchio amico, ha detto se gli interessava una ragazza per la sua attività, l'abbiamo raggiunto in un fienile e una volta lì abbiamo concluso l'affare, l'accordo prevedeva inoltre se fossero state scoperte le attività illecite del fotografo lui avrebbe dovuto far credere a tutti che lei fosse morta, questo più che un patto coi soldi era una patto tra amici.-

-E di lei che ne avete fatto ?-

-Ahahah, ovviamente l'abbiamo fatta prostituire come tutte, però lei è stata fortunata.-

-Fortunata come ?-

-Beh sapete, spesso il capo veniva alla base, controllava lo stato e il morale delle ragazze, controllava se non ci fossero problemi all'edificio e soprattutto per divertirsi un po' anche lui, non so se mi spiego.-

Mentre dice queste cose, Joe ha un sorriso malefico stampato in faccia:

-Continua pezzo di merda.-

-Beh, un giorno mentre il capo era in visita, notò questa ragazza, questa Rachel Amber, era diversa dalle altra, sembrava di averne già vissute tutte nella sua breve vita, ma nonostante tutto, nonostante le torture, nonostante i suicidi di alcune ragazze, lei continuava ad avere un atteggiamento positivo, era di conforto per tutte le altre ragazze, era convinta che lei sarebbe tornata libera prima o poi, che sarebbero venuti a salvarla un certo Frank e una certa Chloe, ahahahahah cazzo, mi faceva quasi pena, quasi ahahahahaha.-

Vedo a Frank stanno venendo le lacrime agli occhi, si lancia verso Joe con una forza inaudita, e comincia a picchiarlo selvaggiamente:

-Bastardi, maledetti bastardi.-

Io e Warren corriamo subito verso di lui, lo tratteniamo e cerchiamo di calmarlo:

-Frank, fermo smettila, tu sei migliore di loro, non ridurti al loro stesso livello.-

-Lasciami, devono pagare per il male che le hanno fatto.-

-E lo faranno, ci penserà la giustizia, e poi dobbiamo ancora sapere molte cose.-.

-Va bene, continua a parlare sporco bastardo-

Frank lascia andare Joe che sputa un po' di sangue a terra e poi riprende a parlare.

-Ahahaha, bel gancio destro, sei un tipo in gamba amico, comunque, tornando alla ragazza, il capo la notò proprio per il suo carattere e pare che si innamorò di lei, oh beh cert o innamorarsi come può innamorarsi un maniaco perverso come lui, vi giuro che quell'uomo è malato, certo anche noi abbiamo approfittato delle ragazze la dentro, ma lui a volte spaventava anche noi, quel giorno il capo si divertì parecchio con lei, poi subito dopo aver finito la sua attività usci dalla stanza dove si era appartato con il suo diciamo "passatempo" e ci annunciò che da oggi lei non sarebbe più andata ad esercitare in starda, ma che da oggi se ne sarebbe occupato lui stesso e che non era più un nostro problema, ovviamente la cosa ci stupì, ma lui era il capo, lui pagava e così non ci siamo fatti alcun tipo di problema, se il capo ordina una cosa noi paghiamo.-

Frank è ancora furibondo, lo vedo mentre sta di nuovo per lanciarsi su di lui, ma questa volta si ferma in tempo e lo sento sussurrare:

-Non ne vale la pena.-

Warren chiede:

-Come mai vi trovavate da Arcadia Bay questi giorni ?-

-Semplicemente il capo doveva venire qua per alcune questioni personali e noi l'abbiamo anticipato per trovare possibili nuovi bersagli, comunque poi abbiamo trovato quella fuggiasca di Gwen e abbiamo preferito farla fuori prima che potesse spifferare tutto agli sbirri, in teoria non parlerà per proteggere le ragazze , non potrebbero intervenire in California, ma era meglio non rischiare.-

-Ma lei è sopravvissuta, noi vi abbiamo catturato, capendo di non avere più scampo dalla polizia e sperando in una riduzione di pena avete deciso di collaborare giusto ?-

Annuiscono:

-E diteci, questo vostra base dove si trova ?-

È un ex capannone industriale che il nostro capo ha acquistato, si trova nella zona industriale di Pasadena, è una zona con molte fabbriche non piùin uso, una zona disabitata lontano dagli occhi indiscreti.-

Warren intervien:

-Forse ho capito la zona.-

Warren prende il suo cellulare, apre l'app "Here" indica loro una zona.-

-Si, è proprio questa zona qui, vedi, vicino a questa vecchia industria alimentare per le patatine.-

-Bene, ora la domanda più importante, dove si trova adesso il vostro capo ?-

-Beh, il capo è partito per un viaggio d'affari del suo lavoro ufficiale, dovrà fare un giro di città americane e non sarà di ritorno prima di un mese, sappiamo però che la sua prima tappa è Las Vegas, ha prenotato una stanza al Caesar Palace, ma non abbiamo idea per quanto tempo resterà li, ne quali sono le sue prossime destinazioni, ci ha dato il tassativo ordine di non chiamarlo perché l'avrebbe fatto lui.-

-Questo significa che se vogliamo prenderlo dovremo raggiungerlo a Las Vagas e catturalo li, infatti se avvertiamo la polizia su dove è situato il covo senza prima aver preso il capo, lui avrebbe tutto il tempo di fuggire e di rendersi irrintracciabile e con lui Rachel.-

Warren e Frank annuisco, Frank, fa un'altra domanda Joe prendendolo per la camicia:

-Sei assolutamente sicuro che quello stronzo porti sempre Rachel con se.-

-Si.-

Frank è perentorio:

-Dobbiamo partire subito per andare a Las Vegas.-

Warren non sembra molto d'accordo

-Ma ci vorranno 15 ore di viaggio per arrivare fino a la, senza contare il fatto che non abbiamo idea di come rintracciarlo una volta al Caesar Palace, come faremo io e Max con la scuola ? Gli altri noteranno la nostra assenza, si preoccuperanno, verranno a cercarci.-

Frank cerca di convincere Warren:

-Staremo via solo due-tre giorni, quando torneremo con Rachel e il criminale si dimenticheranno della vostra scomparsa e capiranno che l'avete fatto per un motivo più grande, non possiamo perdere questa occasione unica, non abbiamo molto tempo, però come pagheremo la stanza ?-

Lui:

-Beh, ci sono i 5000 dollari delle mazzette dl preside che volevamo usare per pagare Gwen:-

Io sono un po' preocupata per i due delinquenti:

-Ottimo, ma Joe e Bob ?-

-Li porteremo con noi, staranno nel camper, e li sorveglieremo a turno, come detto staremo via solo pochi giorni e possiamo sopportarli.-

Annusico:

-Va bene Frank.-

-Non dobbiamo dimenticare inoltre che i cellulari di questi due stronzi si sono rotti durante la collutazione di prima, per cui il capo o gli altri loro complici presto sospetteranno qualcosa, quindi dobbiamo far presto.-

Warren si convince:

-Va bene, ma ricorda Max, io lo faccio per te.-

-Lo so e te ne sarò grata eternamente.-

Ci baciamo, poi Frank annuncia:

-è deciso di parte per Las Vegas, vengo a salvarti Rachel.-

Il camper si mette in moto e il nostro viaggio inizia.

Che altro succederà ? Come andrà il viaggio? Che accadrà a Las Vegas ? lo scoprirete (forse) nel prossimo capitolo. Ringrazio a chi segue la mia fanfic e a chi mi sostiene, commenti e critiche sono sempre gradite.


	15. Las Vegas

CAPITOLO 15 LAS VEGAS

Mentre Frank sta guidando verso la città di Las Vegas, io e Warren ci siamo appisolati un pochino nel suo letto che ci ha gentilmente prestato, io ora mi sono svegliata, ma Warren sta ancora dormendo tenendo strettamente il suo braccio intorno alla mia vita. Dio quanto lo amo, non credo più di riuscire a fare a meno di lui, oddio, spero no gli accada nulla, ho già dovuto sopportare la perdita di Chloe, non credo di riuscirci anche con quella di Warren, da quando ho cominciato a essere così sdolcinata ? Sarà l'amore che mi rende così, oppure sarà tutto quello che ho passato ad avermi resa così protettiva e affettuosa con le persone a cui voglio bene, perchè so che potrebbero morire da un momento all'altro. Do un occhiata ai delinquenti che si trovano dietro i sedili da guidatore di Frank , li ha drogati per tenerli buoni, e al momento stanno dormendo. Non so da quanto tempo stiamo viaggiando, ci siamo fermati in una stazione di servizio per fare rifornimento e per comprare una caffè per Frank, e ora è già notte. Vedo che Warren si sta svegliando dal suo sonno:  
-Ehi, buongiorno.-  
-Ciao Warren, dormito bene ?.-  
-Meravigliosamente, ho dormito vicino alla persona più meravigliosa del pianeta.-  
-Warren, sei sempre così dolce.-  
-E tu, hai dormito bene vicino al tuo cavaliere bianco ?-  
-Ahahahah, quanto sei scemo.-  
Mentre stiamo scherzando si sente una suoneria venire dal cellulare di Warren, guarda il cellulare:  
-Chi è ?-  
-é Brooke, è preoccupata perchè oggi non mi sono presentato alla lezione.-  
-E tu che gli hai risposto ?-  
-Che sono fuori città per una cosa importante, che è stata una cosa improvvisa, e gli ho pregato di dirlo agli insegnanti.-  
-A te invece ha scritto qualcuno ?-  
Io do uno sguardo al mio cellulare, l'avevo messo silenzio per poter dormire, controllo, r vedo che ci sono molti messaggi senza risposta, ci sono quelli di Kate, Dana, Juliet e pure uno di Taylor, tutti che i chiedono che fine abbia fatto. Oddio, non immaginavo che ci fosse così tanta gente che provava affetto per me:  
-Beh ci sono messaggi di Kate, Dana, Juliet e pure uno di Taylor, non mi aspettavo così tanto interessamento per me.-  
-Beh, a me non stupisce, te l' ho già detto che sei la persona più meravigliosa dell'universo ?-  
-Non negli ultimi 5 secondi, piuttosto, a te quanti altri ti ha scritto ?-  
-Solo un altro messaggio di Kate, arrivato proprio ora, credo che risponderò allo stesso modo di come ho fatto con Brooke.-  
Mentre Warren scrive una risposta a Kate, penso a quanto sia triste il fatto che abbia così pochi amici, non mi rendevo conto di quanto fosse solo e di quanto non dia mai a vedere che la cosa gli dispiace, infatti l'ho visto sospirare quando ha saputo tutte le persone che mi hanno scritto. Scrivo anch'io una risposta a tutto loro, usando la stessa scusa di Warren. Speriamo di prendere subito il capo di quest'organizzazione, purtroppo questa scusa non reggerà per molto, se restiamo qui per troppo tempo gli insegnanti e il preside potrebbero insospettirsi e chiamare i nostri genitori, purtroppo non abbiamo molto tempo. Intanto Frank ci dice dal posto del guidatore:

-Ehi piccioncini, smettetela con queste smancerie, siamo arrivati a Las Vegas.-

Io e Warren ci fiondiamo nel finestrino, veniamo accolti dalla leggendaria insegna di Las Vegas, si son che questa non è una gita di piacere, ma non capita tutti i giorni di vedere una città come Las Vegas, quando passiamo a Las VegaStrips rimaniamo incantati dal Luxor Hotel, dal Bellagio, dall' Excalibut Hotel, dal Mirage, dal Flamingo, e io soprattutto dal Paris Las Vegas e dal Venetian, quando vorrei un giorno visitare veramente città come Venezia o Roma. Il parcheggio più vicino al Caesars Palace si trova a venti minuti a piedi da esso, facciamo per scendere tutti quando Warren ci fa notare una cosa che avevamo dimenticato:

-Aspettate, non possiamo andare tutti, qualcuno deve restare qui dentro a sorvegliare questi due ed evitare che facciano scherzi, non possiamo drogarli per sempre o rischiano l'overdose.-

-Giusto, hai ragione, resterò io con loro, voi due andate, desterete meno sospetto di me.-

-Perchè ne sei cosi sicuro Frank ?-

-Che domande Max, siamo a Las Vegas, la città dei matrimoni, voi potreste essere presi come una giovane coppia fuggita dai loro genitori perchè contrari alla loro unione e decisa a sposarsi proprio qui, Las Vegas è piena di gente come questa-

Io e Warren arrossiamo nello stesso momento, ma proprio non è il momento di pensare a queste cose:

-Come fai a esserne così sicuro ?-

-Perchè ci sono già stato, dai forza sbrigatevi, Rachel sta aspettando, e ah dimenticavo, prendete queste due, vi serviranno, e se dovete puntarle a una persona siate sicuri e mantenete decisione e sangue freddo.-

E ci porge due pistole, una di uno dei due delinquenti e l'altra quella del preside, è strano che il preside non abbia denunciato il furto, ma alla fine quelle erano mazzette nascoste, non soldi destinati ai disabili e credo che non abbia detto nulla per non finire nei guai, meno male.

Io e Warren ci avviamo verso l'albergo seguendo le indicazioni di una app:

-Qual'è il piano Max ?-

-Beh, per ora prendiamo una stanza, poi si vedrà.-

Ci avviamo verso la reception, quando la sfiga si ricorda di noi, un uomo sulle età di Jefferson, con una vistosa stempiatura nei suoi capelli marroni, tutto vestito di bianco, con un papillon nero e un fiorellino rosso si avvicina verso di noi e chiama:

-WARREN, CHE CI FAI QUI ? Non dovresti essere alla Blackwall Academy ?-

-Uh...ehm ciao zio, posso spiegarti tutto.-

-Bene, e spero per te che le tue spiegazioni siano buoni, o altrimenti sarò costretto a chiamare i tuoi genitori ?-

-Okay zio.-

-Bene, intanto vieni nella mia camera. Lei è con te ?-

Me lo chiede come se non sapesse che sono la sua ragazza, eppure Warren ha detto che ci ha visto, ma al momento questo non è importante, dobbiamo cercare di convincerlo:

-Beh si zio, ovvio, lei e...-

-Si,si va bene non importa, ora andiamo nella camera, mi devi molte spiegazioni signorino.-

Ci avviamo verso la sua stanza, oddio, più che una stanza sembra un appartamento, tipo quello di "Una notte da leoni", ci fa sedere e poi Warren si mette a raccontare tutta la storia, beh oddio tutta, salta ovviamente delle parti importanti ma racconta grosso modo il quadro generale, mi chiedo se faccia bene, potrebbe non crederci, forse era meglio raccontare una bugia, ma d'altronde è un suo parente. Dopo il racconto John prima ridacchia e poi si arrabbia:

-Credevo mi avresti raccontato una storia più credibile, sono molto deluso da te, mi dispiace, ma visto che non mi dici la verità sono costretto a chiamare mia sorella e...-

-No zio, ti giuro che sto dicendo la verità, abbiamo le prove, Max fai ascoltare allo zio la registrazione che hai fatto a quei due.-

Già ha ragione, la registrazione, me ne ero dimenticata, la tiro fuori e la faccio ascoltare a John, lui la ascolta, è incredulo e stupito:

-Wow, allora no mentivate, vi chiedo scusa, mi sbagliavo, ovviamente non chiamerò i tuoi, e anzi vi aiuterò a catturarlo, però potrebbe anche essersene già andato, e poi qui ci sono oltre 3000 stanze, sarà come cercare un ago in un pagliaio.-

-Si ma dobbiamo provarci, John per caso hai visto questa ragazza ?-

Tiro fuori il volantino che Chloe ha stampato per Rachel, lui lo guarda in maniera che mi è sembrata preoccupata

-Hai ragione zio, però se scendiamo nella reception, mostriamo a loro la foto di Rachel e spieghiamo a loro la situazione , cioè che la ragazza è scomparsa eccetera eccetera, se il maniaco si porta la ragazza sempre con sep otrebbero controllare nelle carte d'identità che bisogna rilasciare nella hall.-

-Ma se fosse così, perchè non si ribella ? Perchè non tenta di fuggire ?-

-Possiamo solo fare delle congetture, ma credo che sia per non far morire le altre ragazze prigioniere, in ogni caso, che ne pensate della mia idea ?-

-Non è male , ma sicuramente avranno dato generalità false.-

-Si, ma non puoi modificare l'aspetto di una persona.-

-Già, hai ragione Warren, potrebbe funzionare, facciamo così per aver maggior sicurezza e meglio se tu vai a chiamare quel vostro amico del camper, da come mi avete detto, quel tipo sembra pericoloso, perciò è meglio essere prudenti, credo che se usate il ruflin saranno k.o per un bel po' senza troppo conseguenze per loro, se è uno spacciatore dovrebbe averlo.-

-Si zio, ma tu che ne sai di queste droghe ?-

-Ho visto quel film, "Una notte da Leoni" e incuriosito ho preso delle informazioni, ma bando alle ciance, che ne pensi ?-

-Si zio, forse hai ragione, allora io vado.-

-Bene, intanto io e questa signorina andremo nella hall a richiedere le informazioni necessarie.-

Non ero proprio contentissima che Warren mi lasciasse da sola, ma non mi preoccupavo, quest'uomo ha praticamente cresciuto Warren, quindi perchè non dovrei fidarmi di lui ? Ci avviamo fuori dalla porta:

-Oh scusate, ho lasciato una cosa nella camera, arrivo subito.-

Rimaniamo fuori io e Warren, io dico:

-Torna presto.-

-Lo farò non ti preoccupare, vedrai, presto sarà tutto finito.-

-Lo spero.-

Ci baciamo e subito Warren corre fuori a cercare Frank, a questo punto entro nella stanza dello zio di Warren:

-Signor John, è pronto ? Dobbiamo andare nella hall-

Non lo vedo, così mi volto, era dietro la porta e lo vedo puntarmi addosso una pistola:

-Mi dispiace tanto, ma non posso lasciartelo fare.-


	16. La verità e la resa dei conti

CAPITOLO 16 LA VERITA' E RESA DEI CONTI

Sono talmente stupita e impaurita che riesco soltanto ad alzare le mani e a sussurrare qualcosa:

-Ma che cosa sta succedendo ?-

-Succede che che io in galera non ci finisco, perciò adesso ti faccio sparire.-

-Aspetti, vuol dire che è lei il boss di Bob e Joe ?-

-Esatto, brava, hai indovinato, sono proprio io, non immaginavo che quei due fossero così stupido da lasciarsi catturare da due ragazzini e da uno spacciatore.-

-Cosa vuole farmi ?-

-Non lo so, sono ancora indeciso, potrei prenderti come una delle mie puttane o semplicemente eliminarti, intanto ho intenzione di metterti a nanna insieme a Rachel per un po' e poi deciderò.-

-Rachel ? Dov'è ? Dove l'ha nascosta ?-

-é proprio qui in questa camera d'albergo, ora te la faccio vedere, tanto presto le farai compagnia, intanto togliti dalla tasca quella pistola.-

Obbedisco:

-Bene, brava, ora ti faccio vedere dov'è.-

John apre lentamente la porta del bagno, Rachel si trova in stato d'incoscienza distesa nella vasca da bagno, sono inorridita e schifata:

-Al momento l'ho drogata per farla stare buona, ma sta bene, anche se non ho capito perchè la stavate cercando tanto disperatamente.-

-Questa é una faccenda personale, e lei non la passerà liscia, Warren tornerà, ti scoprirà e non te la farà passare liscia.-

-Sai quante cose si possono fare in quaranta minuti ? Da quel che ho capito il posto dove ha parcheggiato il vostro amico spacciatore dista 20 minuti, e ce ne vogliono altrettanti a tornare, io ti drogherò e poi ti nasconderò nel bagagliaio della mia auto, e quando tornerà Warren gli dirò che sono venuti nella mia stanza uomini mascherati armati che hanno rapito te e tramortito me, gli dirò anche di aver percepito che ti avrebbero portato fuori città e di come non fosse passato troppo tempo, lui ovviamente mi crederà, ci precipiteremo a cercarti e alla prima occasione buona ucciderò anche il vostro amico spacciatore e libererò i miei uomini, a quel punto convincerò Warren ad arrendersi e tornare a casa.-

-Si sbaglia se pensa che Warren si farà convincere così da lei, mi cercherebbe in tutta l'America pur di trovarmi.-

-Ma tu che ne sai del rapporto tra me e mio nipote ? Eh ? Lui non è mai stato un coraggioso, non è mai stato capace di difendersi da solo, doveva sempre dipendere dagli altri, sai le volte che l'ho dovuto salvare dai bulli ? Sai quante volte che è stato picchiato da piccolo ? L'ho preso sotto la mia ala protettrice, probabilmente perchè mi ricordava me da piccolo, l'ho visto crescere, l'ho portato con me nei miei viaggi, l'ho tenuto con me durante le vacanze, gli ho fatto più da padre io che mio cognato, gli ho fatto scoprire io la passione per la scienza con i libri che gli regalavo, io lo incoraggiavo a studiarla, prima di scoprirla era un bambino infelice, poi l' ho visto scoprire la natura, studiare i fenomeni naturali e gli animali, è anche grazie a me se Warren è quello che è, quindi sono sicuro che anche stavolta darà ascolto a suo zio.-

Capisco che nonostante sei un bastardo pervertito John vuole veramente bene a Warren, ma ciò non me lo fa certo rendere più simpatico:

-Ti sbagli, Warren adesso è cambiato, tu non hai idea del coraggio che possiede, è il ragazzo più coraggioso, buono e migliore che esista.-

-Ma per favore, io gli voglio bene come un figlio, ma non lo rende meno coniglio, pensa che solo ora ha avuto il coraggio di provarci con una ragazza che gli piaceva, una ragazzina coi capelli neri, occhialuta e fissata con la tecnologia.-

Evidentemente John è convinto che si sia fidanzato con Brooke:

-Mi sembra adatta a lui, ma devo svegliarsi se il massimo che riesce a dare è un abbraccio, secondo te uno così può avere il coraggio di affrontare dei criminali ? No, non credo proprio.-

-Magari invece ti stai sbagliando.-

Ci giriamo di scatto e vediamo Warren davanti alla porta con una pistola puntata contro suo zio, credo di non essere mai stata così felice di vederlo in tutta la mia vita:

-Warren, che cazzo ci fai qui ? In questo momento dovresti essere per le strade di Las Vegas a raggiungere il tuo amico spacciatore.-

-Beh, caro zio, sei scivolato in una buccia di banana, c'è un modo più rapido per avvertire una persona, sai che esiste un'applicazione per cellulare chiamata Whatsapp, dove puoi mandare messaggi gratuiti solo con la connessione ad Internet, me ne ero dimenticato anch'io, sai, a volte sono talmente preso a seguire i tuoi consigli che dimentico di ragionare con la mia testa, ci ho ripensato mentre andavo nella hall, così ho inviato un messaggio a Frank, e sono corso qui per raggiungervi e andare insieme alla reception, poi una volta qui ho sentito la vostra bella chiacchierata e sono intervenuto, devo ammettere che ora ad essere deluso sono io zio, dimmi PERCHE' ? PERCHE' HAI FATTO QUESTO A QUELLE RAGAZZE ? RISPONDIMI.-

-Ahahahaha perchè, tu mi chiedi perchè, per divertimento e per soldi ovviamente, come credi che faccio a essere così ricco con la mia azienda di moda da quattro soldi ? Quella mi serve per riciclare il denaro, certo ho qualche commissione ma poco roba, per i soldi che ho dovrei essere famosissimo, invece non mi si sente mai alla televisione, e poi sai, lo faccio anche per te, sai, non è vero che ti avevano dato una borsa di studi per la Blackwall Academy, sono io che ti ho fatto iscritto pagando quella grossa tassa scolastica, ma ho preferito fartelo credere per stimolarti, l'ho fatto perchè tu hai un grande talento e lo devi far fruttare, sai anche i tuoi sanno che la borsa di studio è un invenzione.-

-I miei sanno qualcosa dei tuoi loschi affari.-

-Non c'è gusto dirtelo, perchè non lo chiedi ai tuoi ? Ahahahah.-

-Ora invece dimmi quando hai cominciato tutto questo ?-

-Quando avevo circa la tua età, odiavo le ragazze, mi rifiutavano tutte, ogni volta era un pugno nello stomaco, non puoi neanche immaginare il risentimento che cresceva per loro. Stronze, puttane, sai, avevo una amico allora, si chiamava Mark Jefferson , già allora era fissato con quest'idea del cazzo di fotografare la perdita dell'innocenza, all'inizio me ne parlò come una cosa del tutto teorica, fui io a proporgli di provarci, di rapire le ragazze, di drogarle e fotografarle, all' inizio era un po' titubante ma lo convinsi, e divenne ancor più sicuro dopo la prima sessione ahahah, lui fotografava, io mi vendicavo, continuammo così finchè non finimmo la scuola, continuammo a sentirci anche se ci vedevamo raramente, lui divenne famoso e io aprii il mio atelier, ma quando vidi che non riuscivo a guadagnarci abbastanza cominciai a rapire ragazze per farle prostituire, guadagnavo e bene e mi divertivo, ingaggiai quei due Joe e Bob, erano dei teppisti quando andavo a scuola e sapevo che erano divenuti criminali di bassa lega, per cominciare erano perfetti, li contattai e mi presentai da loro mascherato, in questo modo non mi avrebbero tradito e non mi avrebbero riconosciuto, accettarono la mia offerta di pagarli in percentuale sui guadagni, e da quel giorno cominciarono a crescere in nostri guadagni e la nostra diciamo "attività". Dopo un po' quel fotografo si fece risentire e tornammo soci, spesso fornivo io le ragazze a Jefferson e spesso lui mi consigliava quali rapire, era una scambio una collaborazione, peccato che ho fatto l'errore di comprare da lui quella Rachel Amber, vi siete messi a cercarla come una cane coi tartufi e i miei uomini non sono riusciti a fermarvi, idioti.-

Vedo Warren arrabbiato e evidentemente triste, dev'essere una grande sofferenza per lui, dico a John:

-Ti rendi conti che hai messo a rischio la vita di tuo nipote ?-

-Stronzate, non ha mai corso alcun pericolo, gli ho mostrato la tua foto e gli ho detto di non farti male, mai, ne a te ne alla tua eventuale ragazza, anche se non gli ho mai spiegato il perchè.-

Ecco perchè quando volevano Bob e Joe volevano ucciderci non l'hanno fatto, avevano riconosciuto Warren:

-E Rachel ?, come hai fatto a portarla in giro con te senza che la gente non sospettasse nulla ?-  
-Beh vedi, l'ho completamente sottomessa a me, fa tutto quello che le dico senza fiatare, pensa, dice di essere innamorata di me ahahahah, credo che abbia la sindrome di Stoccolma, ha completamente dimenticato il suo Frank. -

-Va bene John, si ti chiamo cosi perchè mi rifiuto di chiamarti ancora zio, mi fai veramente schifo, è finita ora, getta l'arma, ti prenderanno e ti arresteranno, forse non lo sai, ma hai appena rivelato tutto alla polizia.-

Warren solleva il telefono:

-Sai, sei in diretta telefonica con la polizia.-

-Cazzo, questo è un bel problema, ma non mi arrendo.-

Dal bagno esce Rachel mezza intontita che biascica:

-Frank ? Dov'è Frank ? Ho sentito nominarlo, che succede ?-

Si è ripresa, ma purtroppo John approfitta dell'attimo di disattenzione mio e di Warren, si lancia su di me e mi punta la pistola alla tempia:

-Bene, ora ho un ostaggio, non mi sparare Warren, altrimenti la tua amica farà una brutta fine.-

-Lei non è mia amica, è la mia ragazza, io la amo, e se proverai a farle del male conoscerai una parte di me che non hai mai visto.-

-E' la tua ragazza ? Ero convinto che fosse quell'altra, come l'hai chiamata ? Brooke ?-

-Si esatto è lei, non Brooke.-

-Beh mi dispiace ragazzo, non voglio farti soffrire, ma mi serve per uscire da qui, ma ti prometto che appena sarò in una zona sicura la libererò.-

-E io dovrei fidarmi di te ? Dopo che mi hai avuto una doppia vita per tutti questi anni ? Prendi me al suo posto piuttosto.-

-Ahahahahaha Non sarei credibile se usassi come ostaggio mio nipote.-

-Beh non lo saresti neanche con la fidanzata di tuo nipote.-

-Beh, a lei sparerei se messo in difficoltà, a te no.-

S iniziano a sentire le sirene della polizia, io dico a Warren:

-Warren, non preoccuparti per me, la priorità è salvare Rachel, lo devo a Chloe.-

-Mi spiace Max, ma sei tu la mia priorità.-

A quelle parole quasi mi sciolgo, ma non è tempo di pensarci, è una situazione di impasse, e Warren cerca di puntare sulla psicologia:

-Zio ascolta, so che hai fatto un sacco di cattive azione, e so anche che le donne non ti hanno mai apprezzato, lo so, ci sono passato, ma non dovevi odiarle e pensarle come oggetti del tuo piacere, dovevi continuare a provarci, so che non era facile guardare le coppie felice, anche a me è successo magari dopo qualche rifiuto di pensare che le donne sono tutte stronze ma non è così, sei solo stato sfortunato, quindi perchè vuoi rovinare la felicità di tuo nipote ? So che mi vuoi bene, non ti perdonerò mai per ciò che hai fatto, ma se vuoi riconquistare almeno un briciolo del mio rispetto ti prego, libera Max, tanto ormai è finita, smantelleranno la tua attività sarai un ricercato, ti prego arrenditi, fallo per me.-

Incredibilmente quel discorso sembra funzionare, John mi lascia andare e sembra acquistare un momento di lucidità:

-Fo-forse hai ragione, Max, vai da lui prima che cambi idea.-

Io corro subito verso Warren:

-Bravo, hai fatto la scelta giusta.-

Lo zio però è ancora dubbioso e titubante e poi ritorna la sua follia:

-Si si, ma io in galera non ci vado, piuttosto mi uccido e mi porto lei all'inferno.-

Dice indicando Rachel:

-Nooooo.-

Sta per sparare a Rachel e poi si ucciderà, se Rachel muore sarà stato tutto inutile, verrà meno la mia promessa fatta a Chloe, perciò senza pensarci mi butto mentre sta sparando e prendo una pallottola addosso, nel cadere sbatto la testa in qualcosa di duro, sto perdendo i sensi le ultime cosa che sento sono l'urlo di Warren e le sirene della polizia, e l'ultima cosa che vedo è sempre Warren che con un calcio disarma suo zio e lo pesta come aveva fatto con Nathan prima di esser fermato dai poliziotti.

Grazie ancora a tutti quelli che commentano, leggono e supportano la serie, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo, Che succederà a Max a Warren e a tutti gli altri ? LO scoprirete al prossimo capitolo


	17. Senza di lei

CAPITOLO 17 SENZA DI TE

POV WARREN

No, non lei, non la mia Max, maledetto bastardo, stronzo maledetto, no Max, lei non può essere morta, provo un gran rabbia per quell'essere che rifiuto di chiamarlo zio, prima gli do un calcio sulla mano che lo disarma e dopo comincio a prenderlo a pugni con una rabbia che non era mai stata mia, sta cominciando a sanguinare copiosamente, bene, sono contento, vengo fermato dall' arrivo dei poliziotti che mi staccano da lui:  
-Lasciatemi, lasciatemi, quel pezzo di merda deve pagare.-  
-Lo farà ragazzo, non ti preoccupare, ma ora calmati.-  
-Come faccio a calmarmi ? Voi-voi non avete idea delle cose che ha fatto questo bastardo, guardate, ha sparato a lei e...-  
Non sono sicuro neppure che ho detto queste parole, ho incespicato parecchio nelle frasi, colpa della rabbia e delle lacrime, i poliziotti vedono Max a terra e una donna corre subito da lei:  
-E' ancora viva, chiamate il 911.-  
Un poliziotti chiama subito il 911, dopo poco arriva anche Frank, sono momenti molto concitati e la mia mente è ancora assente, annebbiata dalla rabbia e dal dolore:  
-Warren, che cazzo succede ? O mio dio, che cazzo di macello e...-  
Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Rachel gli si butta subito le braccia addosso lasciando interdetti i poliziotti con cui stava parlando:  
-Frank, oh mio dio sei proprio tu, sapevo che non mi avresti abbandonata.-  
-Rachel, sei proprio tu, finalmente ti ho ritrovata e non ti lascerò andare mai più.-  
Si scambiano un bacio, nel guardarli mi viene una rabbia ancora maggiore:  
-CAZZO, ma vi pare il momento ? Max sta rischiando la vita e voi state qui a sbaciucchiarvi , cazzo.-  
Ci sono alcuni secondi di silenzio  
-Hai ragione amico, scusami ma che è successo ?-  
Grazie a questo sfogo mi sento meglio e di nuovo completamente lucido:  
-Fattelo spiegare da Rachel, ora non ho tempo e non è il momento.-  
Mi avvicino di corsa a Max , vedo che ha i vestiti sporchi di sangue, la donna mi chiede:  
-Sei il suo ragazzo ?-  
-Si, posso tenerle la mano ?-  
Lei è titubante ma acconsente:  
-Si, ma stai attento, ogni movimento che lei fa potrebbe peggiorare la sua situazione, hai capito bene ?-  
-Va bene.-  
Comincio a tenerle la mano e comincio a sussurrale frasi:  
-Max, Max, sono io Warren, non preoccuparti tra poco arriva l'ambulanza, ma tu devi essere forte, collabora, dimmi qualcosa, ti prego, svegliati dimmi qualcosa.-  
Finalmente arriva l'ambulanza:  
-Indietro, indietro, fateci passare, scansati ragazzo per favore.-  
Mi faccio da parte e li lascio passare, caricano velocemente ma delicatamente Max su una barella e poi corrono via, io non voglio lasciarla sola e li seguo fino all'esterno e chiedo:  
-Fatemi salire nell'ambulanza con lei vi prego.-  
-No. Mi dispiace ci saresti d'intralcio e...-  
-Vi prego, sono il suo ragazzo, e i suoi genitori non si trovano qui, la momento ha solo me e...-  
Un barelliere dice:  
-Dai Steve, fallo salire.-  
-Va bene, va bene, sali ragazzo.-  
-Oh grazie, grazie.-  
Salgo sull'ambulanza, li dentro sto zitto e mi limito semplicemente a tenere la mano a Max e a incoraggiare me stesso visto che lei non sembra cosciente, mi ripeto continuamente "Warren non ti preoccupare, lei è forte, ce la farà". Arriviamo all'ospedale di Las Vegas, un barelliere inizia a urlare:  
-Un chirurgo presto, ha perso molto sangue, dobbiamo portarla subito in sala operatoria.-  
Si avvicino un tipo molto velocemente:  
-Eccomi, la 11 è libera, portate li.-  
-Mi spiace ragazzo, ma come certo capirai non puoi entrare li dentro.-  
-Certo capisco.-  
Tuttavia prima di congedarmi do un bacio sulla fronte a Max:  
-Sono sicuro che ce la farai piccola.-  
Si allontanano da me ed entrano nella sala operatoria, io mi metto seduto li ad aspettare, ma non riesco a stare tranquillo abbastanza a lungo e comincio a girare intorno alla stanza. Cavolo, e se non ce la facesse ? Oddio, no, non posso nemmeno immaginare una cosa del genere, non credo di poter stare senza di lei, non credo di poter vivere senza di lei , cazzo, prima era solo una cotta ma col passare del tempo i miei sentimenti sono cresciuti tantissimo, non credo che riuscirei a riamare di nuovo, al confronto con Max escono tutte sconfitte, senza di lei io sono niente, tonerei a essere un povero sfigato senza amici, e inoltre cosa direi ai suoi genitori ? Che non sono stato capace di proteggerla ? Che il ragazzo di sua figlia non ha fatto tutto il possibile ? Cazzo, ho pure avuto quel sogno premonitore con Chloe, se fossi stato più deciso e se ora muore ? No, no, non riuscirei a sopportarlo, se lei muore io..io..io mi butto da un palazzo ecco. Cazzo Dio, se esisti perchè fai questo eh ? Perchè permetti questo ? Perchè proprio a lei ? Non ha già sofferto abbastanza ? Non ti è bastato dargli la maledizione del suo potere ? Non ti è bastato farla torturare da Jefferson ? Non ti è bastato fargli morire la sua migliore amica davanti ai suoi occhi ? Evidentemente no, perchè, perchè non puoi dargli finalmente un po' di serenità ? Povera Max, lei è sempre così altruista e generosa, ma perchè si è buttata per difendere Rachel ? Perchè non ha pensato a se stessa e alla sua sicurezza per una volta ? Perchè non può essere egoista per una volta ? E' inutile che ti lamenti Warren, lei è fatta così, sono alcuni dei suoi pregi, e tu la ami anche per questi motivi. Mentre me ne sto qui ad autocommiserarmi mi raggiungono Rachel e Frank, lui mi chiede immediatamente:

-Dov'è lei ? E come sta ?-

-E' in ancora in sala operatoria.-

-Capisco, quindi l'unica cosa che ci resta da fare è aspettare.-

-Già, purtroppo.-

Rachel mi si avvicina, e mi dice:

-Ehi, so che stai passando un brutto momento, da quel che mi pare di capire lei è la tua ragazza, ma veramente, volevo ringraziarti per avermi salvato da quel porco, non dev'essere stato facile, in fondo era tuo zio ?-

-Grazie, ma ora quel essere è l'ultimo dei miei problemi, invece, tu come stai ?-

-Beh ecco, mi hanno visitata poco fa, dicono che nonostante gli stupri avuti, sto abbastanza bene, sai, non so cosa mia fosse preso, ma quel uomo mi aveva proprio dominata, era anche convinta di amarlo e...-

-E' la sindrome di Stoccolma, ti eri identificata di lui, per salvarti e per giustificarlo eri convinta di amarlo-

-Si, per questo mi portava ovunque senza che opponessi resistenza, ma appena ho sentito di nuovo il nome di Frank e sentire di nuovo la sua voce mi sono risvegliate.-

-MI spiace tantissimo per il male che ti ha fatto mio zio, non ti chiederò mai scusa abbastanza

-Non preoccuparti, non è colpa tua, scusa, ma io e te non ci siamo già visti da qualche parte ?-

-E' probabile visto che facevamo la stessa classe di letteratura.-

-Ma si, ora mi ricordo di te, sei Warren Graham il secchione di chimica che stava sempre da solo, ops scusa non volevo, mi dispiace non averti riconosciuto ma...-

-Lo so, non ti preoccupare, so di essere bravo a essere invisibile, inoltre tu frequentavi altra gente.-

-Si, ma ciò che non toglie che non dovevo, credimi hai rischiato la vita per salvarmi e non mi ricordavo nemmeno di un mio compagno di classe.-

-Non è me quello che devi ringraziare, ma la mia ragazza Max, Max Caulfield.-

-Max Caulfield ? Quella Max Cauldfield, Chloe mi aveva parlato tanto di lei, ma a proposito, dov'è Chloe ? Perchè non è qui ? Che le è successo ? Dov'è ?-

Mi sentii male ancora di più di prima, e con una sguardo feci capire a Frank che doveva essere lui a dirle la verità:

-Rachel tesoro devi essere forte, purtroppo Chloe è morta, l'ha uccisa quel bastardo di Nathan Prescott.-

-No, no, no non può essere, non la mia Chloe, non da Nathan.-

Rachel si mise a piangere e appoggiò la testa nel petto di Frank:

-Se può farti sentire meglio non è totalmente colpa sua è stato Jefferson a plagiarlo, non si è curato per i problemi psicologici che ha, è sinceramente pentito e ci ha dato una mano a ritrovarti.-

Ancora singhiozzante chiese:

-Ma-ma allora se lei è morta, perchè voi siete qui ?-

Cercai di dire una parte della verità mentendo:  
-Beh vedi, poco tempo fa Max e Chloe si erano riavvicinate, erano tornate amiche, e Max aveva fatto la solenne promessa a Chloe che l'avrebbe aiutata a trovarti, e a voluto mantenerla fino in fondo ad ogni costo.-

In quel momento un medico esce dalla sala operatoria:

-Salve, voi siete gli amici di questa ragazza ?-

Annuiamo:

-Avete il contatto di qualche suo parente ?-

-Guardi che può dire anche a noi.-

-Mi spiace ma ho bisogno di un parente, le regole sono chiare e...-

Non sapendo che fare improvvisai ricordandomi le parole di Frank:

-Sono suo marito, dica pure a me.-

-Cosi giovani ?-

-Siamo a Las Vegas.-

-Giusto, allora, abbiamo estratto la pallottola a sua moglie, era stata colpita sotto il seno, e ha due costole rotte, ma non è questa la cosa grave, il problema è che ha perso molto sangue e la ferita si è infettata, ed è andata in setticemia, al momento sua moglie è in coma farmacologico, non sappiamo quante possibilità abbia di sopravvivere o anche solo di svegliarsi, abbiamo fatto il possibile, speriamo che i farmaci facciano effetto, se sopravvive alle notte forse ce la farà, ma non ha molte possibilità secondo i medici.-

Queste parole pesano come un macigno sulla mia testa:

-Posso entrare nella sua stanza ?-

Lui annuisce:

-Certo.-

Grazie ancora a tutti quelli che commentano, leggono e supportano la serie, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo, Che succederà a Max a Warren e a tutti gli altri ? LO scoprirete al prossimo capitolo

PS scusate l'ignoranza in medicina


	18. Una vecchia amica

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"CAPITOLO 18 UNA VECCHIA AMICA/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Non riesco a vedere dove sono, è tutto completamente buio, mi accorgo solo ora di essere legata a una sedia, no, non di nuovo,, tuttavia riesco a sentire una voce in lontananza, è una risata molto malvagia, si avvicina sempre di più, ad un tratto vedo aprirsi una porta dove ci sono due individui che si dirigono verso di me, una raggio di luce mi illumina il viso,i miei occhi si abituano alla luce e riconosco i due individui, sono Jefferson e John, Jefferson comincia a farmi delle foto:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Oh Maxine, suvvia tranquillizati, sei tra amici, vedrai, appena avrò finito il mio set fotografico diventerai famosissima.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Oh si, e poi andrai a fare la prostituta in strada per me. Ahahaha.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-No, non voglio.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Oh e invece si, altrimenti finirai come lei.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Jefferso indica per terra e noto ora che è il cadavere di Chloe ricoperto di sangue:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Chloe, no, non di nuovo.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Si, invece si ahahah.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Io credo di no.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Vedo scendere dalle scale Warren, è tutto vestito di bianco, è il mio cavaliere bianco:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Lasciatela stare o vi faccio fuori.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Tu Graham, cosa puoi fare tu, a scuola eri solo uno sfigatello e credi di sconfiggere me, ora guarda.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Quello schifoso di Jefferson mi dà un bacio sulla bocca:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ahahaha, ha visto, ho baciato la tua ragazza e ora...-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Warren gli spara in fronte, poi volge l'arma verso John:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Oh andiamo ragazzo, non vorrai sparare a tuo zio ? Suvvia, che te ne importa di questa puttana, ascolta tu erediterai la mia attività e ne avrai quante ne vuoi di queste, che ne pensi ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Il solo fatto che tu creda che io possa accettare una cosa simile mi fa venir voglia di ucciderti a mani nude, ed è proprio quel che farò.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Warren getta via la pistola:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Fatti sotto se hai coraggio.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Va bene.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Cominciano a picchiarsi a vicenda, come in un incontro di box, i loro volti si riempiono di lividi, Warren sferra un cazzotto che sembra essere definitivo poiché John cade a terra dolorante:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Mi vergogno a condividere il mio sangue con te bastardo.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ahaha, ma non te ne sei accorto ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Di cosa ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"John è riuscito ad afferrare la pistola che Warren ha gettato a terra, spara un colpo che colpisce Warren in pieno petto e cade a terra morto:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Di questo caro il mio nipotino.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"mi metto a piangere e a singhiozzare:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-No, non Warren, lui non può morire, ho già perso Chloe, non posso perdere anche lui, senza di lui io non sono niente.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Perchè ? Perchè l'ho trascinato in questa storia ? Non avrei dovuto farlo, no povero Warren l'ha fatto solo per me, lui era l'unico che mi capiva e io ancora una volta non sono stata in grado di proteggere qualcuno a cui voglio bene, non sono stata la ragazza che meritava./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Mi dispiace, non avrei voluto farlo, ma mi avrebbe rovinato.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Brutto bastardo.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Dov'eravamo rimasti ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Non lo so e non mi interessa, uccidimi pure, tanto ormai non ha più senso vivere per me, tutte le persone che amavo con tutta me stessa sono morte.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Qui ti sbagli.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Vedo Warren rialzarsi incredibilmente, le mie lacrime di tristezza diventano lacrime di gioia:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Warren, Warren, allora sei vivo ?.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Certo che sono vivo, sono qui per salvarti.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ma..ma..com'è possibile ti ho sparato.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ci vuol ben altro a fermarmi.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Warren tira un pugno violento verso suo zio, lo disarma e gli punta la pistola addosso:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Mi sbagliavo, meriti proprio di morire con un colpo di pistola, una sfida tra veri uomini era troppo per te.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Gli spara sulla testa e muore all'istante, poi corre da me:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Max, Max amore mio stai bene ?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Si credo di si.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Mi slega:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-E' finito, è tutto finito, non dovrai più preoccuparti di quei due, ci sono io qui, ci aspetta una vita meravigliosa insieme.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Mi alzo in piedi ma vedo che ho una gamba che mi fa male:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ahi.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Non ti preoccupare, ti porto io.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Warren mi prende tra le sue braccia e mi dice:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Max, ora che non ci sono più pericoli voglio chiederti una cosa.-./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Cosa Warren.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Arrossisce e coi sui modi impacciati mi chiede:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Max vuoi sposarmi e vivere per sempre felice insieme a me ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Sono scioccata da quelle parole ma non ho un attimo di esitazione:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Si, non c'è altra persona che voglio sposare che non sia tu.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Ci baciamo intensamente:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Wow, ancora non ci credo. E' tutto cosi incredibile, sei sopravvissuto a un colpo al petto e ora stiamo per sposarci, è incredibile.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Già, forse è una favola oppure un sogno.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"In quel momento lo spazio intorno a me comincia a restringersi come una fotografia che brucia, Warren si sta facendo più trasparente:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-No, non voglio perderti Warren, non lasciarmi ti prego ,non voglio lasciati ,non voglio perdere tutto questo.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Ma è tutto inutile, sono di nuovo al buio, ma questa volta dura poco,, e mi ritrovo a in un corridoio di ospedale, sembra vuoto, deserto, ma è illuminato, mi avvicino a una porta, è socchiusa, all'interno vedo Warren appoggiato ad un letto, sta tenendo la mano a una persona, la persona sono io, sta piangendo:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Max, Max, ti prego svegliati, ti amo, non puoi lasciarmi così, non posso andare avanti senza di te. Che dirò ai tuoi genitori o ai nostri amici ? Maledetto me che non ho dato ascolto al sogno dove Chloe mi metteva in guardia da pericoli.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Chloe ? Ma cosa succede, questo deve essere un sogno come quello di prima, ma sembra è impossibile sembra cosi reale, così vero:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-No, non è un sogno.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Questa voce è familiare, e sono felicissima di riascoltarla, ma non può essere vera, mi giro è Chloe:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Oh mio Dio, Chloe, Chloe.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"E' esattamente come me la ricordavo, figa e punk, stavo per mettermi a piangere dalla gioia ho rivisto la mia migliore amico, faccio per abbracciarla ma il mio braccio la trapassa:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Chloe, ma cosa succede ? Perchè non posso abbracciarti e perchè siamo qui ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Cazzo, devo essere veramente agitata:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Wo, wo calmati Max, ora ti spiego tutto e risponderò a tutte le tua domande, ma prima di tutto sono felicissima di poterti parlare di nuovo.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Anch'io Chloe.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Allora, per prima cosa voglio dirti che ricordo tutto quello che abbiamo passato nella linea del tempo alternativa, e ti ringrazio sentitamente per aver ritrovato Rachel, è bello sapere che che è ancora viva, hai tenuto fede alla tua promessa Max e sono felicissima che per te la parola data conti moltissimo, però sai, per un certo verso avrei preferito che tu non lo facessi.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Perchè dici questo ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Perchè hai rischiato la vita per farlo, e io non avrei sopportato se il mio desiderio di ritrovare Rachel ti avesse portato alla morte, ero pure apparso in sogno a Warren per avvertirlo di tenerti d'occhio, ma a quanto pare non è servito, l'amore che aveva per te lo ha fatto trascinare in un avventura pericolosa.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ma Chloe se non lo avessi fatto lei sarebbe ancora prigioniera di quel porco e con lei altre ragazze.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Lo so Max, purtroppo sono egoista, il mio sentimento per te è stato più forte di quello per Rachel, ,so di aver sbagliato, tra te e lei avrei scelto te alla fine, so che sbagliavo, ma sai, dall'altra parte i difetti di una persona rimangono perchè sono parte di noi.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"La vide che stava per lacrimare, ma si riprese in una frazione di secondo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Va beh, ora mandiamo affanculo queste cose sdolcinate a arriviamo al punto.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Sorrido non è cambiata:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Allora, per prima cosa voglio dirti che ricordo tutto quello che abbiamo passato nella linea del tempo alternativa, tu non mi puoi toccare perchè sono uno spirito, e come ti stavo dicendo questo non è un sogno ma la realtà, quello che vedi sta avvenendo realmente, tu in questo momento stai lottando tra la vita e la morte, e io sono qui per aiutarti ad andare da una parte o dall'altra o almeno questo è quello che credo di aver capito.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Vuoi dire che quando qualcuno in situazioni come queste uno può scegliere se vivere o morire ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Credo di si, ma non sempre, non ne sono sicura, il tipo che me lo spiegava era così noioso, come ti ho già detto mi sono offerta volontaria per aiutarti a scegliere.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Dico senza pensarci/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Io credo di voler continuare a vivere.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Già, lo immagino, ma io ho il dovere di metterti al corrente di tutti i pro e i contro delle tu scelte, sai tante persone hanno preferito alla morte allo schifo che è la vita, coi suoi problemi e le sue difficoltà, con la sua difficoltà, tanti si sono arresi. Sai, nel posto dove mi trovo io non c'è né sofferenza, nè dolore nè tristezza, nè malattie, ma solo pace e beatitudine è un posto bellissimo, se viene dall'altra parte con me staremo insieme per sempre, per tutta l'eternità, potremo tornare a essere due piratesse, due bambine, e stare insieme come una volta.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"E' un proposta molto allettante, rimanere insieme a Chloe, addio ai problemi, e addio alle preoccupazioni a tutte le cose brutte della vita per sempre, lo ammetto, sono un po' tentata dalla cosa:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ricordati però Max che se decidi di venire con me ora causerai un grande dolore a tutti i tuoi amici, ai tuoi genitori, a Warren, un dolore che soprattutto per lui non sarà sopportabile, so che tu non sei egoista come me, e io credo anche che tu hai ancora molto da fare nella vita, devi prenderla e viverla, fare il culo a strisce a tutti, perchè la vita non porta solo momenti brutti e terribili, ce ne sono tanti belli, l'ho capito quando sono arrivata di là, ci sono tanti cose per cui a vale al pena vivere la vita, sai, ho rivisto mio padre qua, sono stata felice di rivederlo, ha visto tutto quello che ho fatto nella mia vita, di là si può vedere quello che accade alla persone a cui abbiamo voluto bene, quel giorno sarei voluta morire anch'io con lui, credevo che la mia vita fosse praticamente finita, io e lui abbiamo cominciato a parlare di tutto, della vita che ho trascorso e di tante cose e mi sono resa conto che di aver vissuto altri cinque anni è stato bellissimo, ci sono stati tanti momenti meravigliosi e persone come Rachel che me l'hanno arricchita nonostante fossero anni di merda. Senti, il cuore vorrebbe che tu venissi con me, ma la testa dice che tu devi continuare la tua vita, io posso aspettare, tanto alla fine ci ritroviamo tutti qua. -/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Guardo a Warren seduto vicino al mio capezzale, e ripenso alle parole di Chloe, sarebbe stato tutto molto bello un mondo così, ma senza Warren non ne sarebbe valsa la pena, sarebbe mancato qualcosa, e io voglio vedere che altro mi riserverà la mia vita, voglio viverla appieno:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Chloe, ho deciso, voglio assolutamente tornare sulla terra, mi spiace, ma senza Warren io non vengo, lui ora è il centro del mio mondo.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Vedo che Chloe è un po' dispiaciuta ma sorride:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Brava Max, hai fatto la scelta giusta, ti aspetto, ci rivedremo prima o poi, spero il più tardi possibile e ricordati che io da quassù t guardo.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Grazie Chloe, aspettami.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Prego, ah Max, ho deciso di farti un regalino d'addio, in teoria non potrei, ma mentre tornerai sotto forma umana darai un occhiata a degli scorci sul tuo futuro.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Grazie ancora Chloe, arrivederci, ma toglimi una curiosità questo è tutto reale o sta succedendo nella mia testa.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Max, certo che sta succedendo nella tua testa, ma non vedo perchè non dovrebbe essere reale. Ciaoooooo Geek./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ciao amica punk.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Ancora una volta tutto intorno a me comincia a sfocarsi, chiudo gli occhi e mi ritrovo in un corridoio,sembra quello del dormitorio femminile alla Blackwall Academy, ma invece delle porte ci sono appese delle fotografie, ci siamo io, Warren e tutta la mia famiglia che festeggiamo il Natale, un selfie con me e Warren in spiaggia in spiaggia, un uscita con amici, io e Warren al nostro matrimonio, Io e Warren che giochiamo in giardino con una bimba, e tante, tante altre che non riesco a vedere poiché si stanno disintegrando, vedo che tutto il corridoio sta bruciando come una foto, e allora corro verso l'unica porta che vedo, è quella della mia camera, la apro e una volta dentro vedo tutto nero. Chiudo gli occhi e li riapro, mi trovo sdraiata in un letto di ospedale, ho un gran dolore alle costole e sono attaccata a delle flebo, c'è Warren che si è addormentato, ha ancora gli occhi lucidi, ma non ha smesso di tenermi la mano, ha una coperta sopra il suo corpo, qualcuno deve avergliela messa, ormai è mattina, non c'è dubbio, sono tornata indietro per fortuna, non mi va di svegliare Warren ora, deve essere rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a guardarmi, tuttavia basta che muovo appena le gambe e lui subito si sveglia, mi vede sveglia, ma non ci crede, poi si sfregarsi gli occhi gli occhi e urla:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Oh mio Dio Max, ti sei svegliata, ho avuto una grande paura di non rivederti mai più, non farmi più prendere colpi del genere, ora che sei tornata io non ti lascerò più andare via da me.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Io riesco appena a dire:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Ciao Warren sono felice vederti.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Mai quanto me Max, ho avuto veramente il terrore di perderti, ora che ho corso il rischio di perderti non voglio più sprecare un momento con te, perciò sto per farti una domanda importante, ovviamente so che siamo giovani che magari è ancora presto eccetera eccetera ma non me ne frega niente, sono già sicuro di voler passare tutta la mia vita con te, perciò dato che siamo a Las Vegas, Maxine Caulfield vuoi sposarmi e diventare mia moglie ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Io ripenso al mio sogno, forse aveva qualcosa di vero, poi ripenso alle foto che ho visto nel corridoio, se quello è il mio futuro perchè dovrei aspettare ?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Certo Warren io ti sposerò-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Oh amore, fai di me il ragazzo più felice del mondo.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-A una condizione.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Cosa ?-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"-Chiamami Max, mai Maxine.-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Capitolo lungo difficile e emozionante vero ? La storia potrebbe anche finire qui, ma sono rimasti molte cose ancora da sapere, Come la prenderanno i loro rispettivi genitori ? Inoltre ci sono ancora delle cose rimaste in sospeso per esempio Come ha avuto i poteri Max ? Lo scopriremo (forse nel prossimo capitolo) Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono, commentano e supportano la fic./p 


	19. Il matrimonio e il ritorno a casa

CAPITOLO 19 IL MATRIMONIO E IL RITORNO A CASA

Io e Warren suggelliamo la nostra promessa con un bacio, in quel momento entrano nella stanza Frank e Rachel:

-Warren che succed...Oh cazzo, ti sei svegliata Max, sono felicissima.-

E' Rachel a parlare:

-Grazie Rachel, tu come stai ?-

-Bene adesso, grazie a tutti voi, grazie a te, a Frank, a Warren e a Chloe.-

-Te l'hanno detto ?-

Lei annuisce, in quel momento nessuno dice niente, tutti hanno un pensiero per Chloe, finchè non entra il medico che fa un controllo delle mie ferite:

-Oh incredibile, questo è un miracolo, le tue ferite vanno molto meglio, la tua setticemia è stata riassorbita, incredibile non ho mai visto niente del genere, se tutto va bene tra due giorni ti dimettiamo.-

Penso che forse qualcuno lassù a voluto farmi una altro regalo facendomi guarire prima del previsto, lo so che è incredibile, ma ormai nelle ultime settimane ho imparato a non stupirmi più di niente. Il dottore esce della stanza e ci ritroviamo di nuovo noi quattro soli:

-In fondo è un bene che ti tengano qui per altri due giorni Max, in questo modo ho il tempo di organizzare tutto.-

Frank chiede:

-Tutto cosa ?-

-Il nostro matrimonio, Warren ha chiesto la mia mano poco dopo che mi sono risvegliata e io ho detto si.-

-Oh ma com'è romantico, vero Frank ?-

-Siete pazzi ? Potrà essere romantico quanto vi pare ma i vostri vi uccideranno, e dove andrete a vivere ? E sopratutto con cosa vi manterrete ?-

Effettivamente forse siamo stati un tantino troppo precipitosi, ci siamo fatti trascinare dal momento, credo che Warren stia pensando le mie stesse cose:

-Max tu che ne pensi ? Io sarei felicissimo di sposarti subito, ma se non ti va possiamo aspettare, io vorrei legarmi a te , ma Frank ha ragione e inoltre...-

Non li lascio finire la frase, perchè nonostante tutto sono convinta della cosa:

-Ascoltami Warren, lascia stare quello che ha detto Frank, potremmo sposarci in segreto e non dire niente a chi ci conosce, se faremo questa cosa la faremo per noi, sarà un qualcosa in più, una cosa che ci renderà legati ancor di più di quanto lo siamo ora, e quando sarà il momento allora andremo in una casa nostra.-

Poi lo chiamo a me:

-Vienimi più vicino Warren, devo dirti una cosa in privato.-

Appena arriva gli racconto tutto quello che ho visto mentre ero in coma:

-...capisci ? Se il nostro destino è questo possiamo anche farlo ora.-

-Forse hai ragione. Sarà una cosa solo nostra..

Sorrido e mi bacia, mentre sento uno scatto di una macchina fotografica, è Rachel con la mia polaroid, sorride:

-Siete cosi carini che ho voluto farvi una foto.-

Ridiamo e poi Warren dice:

-Allora è deciso, appena esci di qui andiamo in una cappella e ci sposiamo, vuoi due farete da testimoni non è vero ?-

Rachel annuisce felice, mentre Frank lo fa in maniera passiva. Non vedo l'ora di uscire di qui. Forse stiamo solo facendo una ragazzata, forse stiamo correndo troppo, ma in fondo chi se ne frega ? E' solo un pezzo di carta, e poi io sono convinta della mia scelta. Resto altri due giorni in questo maledetto ospedale, Quando mi dimettono è domenica mattina, so che Warren ha organizzato il matrimonio tutto da solo, Farnke e Rachel mi accompagnano nella cappella scelta da Warren, è li vicino all'ospedale, sono abbastanza tesa, tuttavia prima di entrare Rachel mi dice:

-Aspetta prima di andare Max, c'è una sorpresina per te di là:-

Rachel tira fuori un bouquet di fiori:

-Per te.-

-Grazie mille.-

MI avvicino lentamente a ritmo di una piccola marcia nuziale in cima alla cappella dove si trova Warren che mi sta aspettando, vicino all'uomo che ci sposerà, sono molto emozionata, non sto più nella pelle, sposerò la persona che ormai per me conta più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, il funzionario comincia la cerimonia, arriviamo al punto dello scambio degli anelli, Rachel me ne porge uno e Frank l'altro a Warren, rimango sbalordita, è bellissimo, è d'oro e con una pietra blu sopra, ma sembra che sia un lapislazzuli, quello di Warren è uguale al mio:

-Ora leggete le vostre promesse.-

Oh mio Dio, non le ho scritte, cazzo ora che dico, per fortuna comincia Warren:

-Max, Ci conosciamo soltanto da quasi due mesi, ma abbiamo già vissuto avventure ed emozioni che alcune coppie non provano in tutta loro vita, io mi sono innamorato di te dalla prima volta che ti ho vista, quando sei entrata nell'aula di chimica e ti sei seduta accanto a me, Dio quant'eri bella quel giorno, non avevo mai visto una ragazza come te, la prima cosa che ho notato è che avevi dei bellissimi occhi blu e delle graziosissime lentinggini , eri bella, sei bella, dei timida, dolce, coraggiosa, retrò, mi dicevo, questa sarà la ragazza della mia vita, farò di tutto pur di entrare nel suo cuore , già allora fantasticavo e immaginavo questo momento, e ora che è arrivato Max io ti prometto che cercherò di essere il marito migliore del mondo, di consolarti e confortarti quando sei triste, di incoraggiarti sempre, di scaldarti quando hai freddo, di essere vicino a te sempre, di darti tutto l'affetto che ti do ora moltiplicato per mille e ti prometto che non ti abbandonerò mai, e mai smetterò di amarti.-

Era un discorso molto bello, quasi mi misi a piangere:

-Warren, io non ho preparato delle promesse, perciò ti dirò di getto tutto quello che sento, tu per mi prima eri solo un amico, un po' buffo, mi facevi ridere, ma poi sei diventato per me qualcosa di più, la tua sincerità, la tua simpatia,la tua disponibilità la tua dolcezza, tu sei stato molto importante in queste ultime settimane per me Warren, sai cose di me che non sa nessun altro, e io non sempre ti ho trattato come meritavi, ti ho spesso ignorato, spesso sono stata egoista, spesso per colpa del mio carattere chiuso ma ora io ti prometto che cercherò anch'io di essere la miglior moglie possibile per te, di dimostrarti sempre il mio amore e quanto tu sia importante me, ora tu sei la mia priorità Warren, sei tutto ciò che di più importante ho, ti amo.-

Vedo Rachel che si commuove e Frank che sorride:

-Ponete le vostre firme qui e qui e sarete sposati.-

Firmiamo il documento che ci rende legalmente sposati:

-Congratulazioni, siete marito e moglie, può baciare la sposa.-

Warren si avvicina al mio volto emi stampa un bacio sulle labbra, è intenso e appassionato come mai lo è stato tra di noi, io sto piangendo dalla gioia, mentre il fotografo ufficiale della cappella scatta la foto su di noi, è tutto bellissimo anche se mi dispiace che siamo in pochi nella nostra cerimonia, dopo il bacio tiro il boquet a Rachel, poi il fotografo chi fa altre foto in posa. Una volta finite chiedo a Warren:

-Come hai fatto a organizzare tutto questo ? E come hai comprato questi anelli ?-

-Ho usato i soldi della mazzetta del preside Wells, so che non è corretto, ma tu meritavi qualcosa di veramente bello.-

Sorrido:

-MI dispiace inoltre che tu non abbia avuto la grande festa con tutti i tuoi amici e parenti che meritavi, ma per il matrimonio religioso che faremo, organizzeremo qualcosa di grande, mi spiace che non avevamo gli abiti adatti.-

Mi guardo i vestiti, effettivamente la mia camicia rossa e la sua maglietta non sono certo gli abiti più adatti per questo tipo di eventi ma non mi importa:

-Warren non mi importa, per me la cosa più importante è essere con te, se poi vorrai fare un'altra cerimonia sarò felice di farla.-

Ci baciamo di nuovo, poi ci abbracciamo, ma Warren stringe troppo forte:

-Ahi Warren, attento, ho sempre due costole rotte.-

-MI dispiace.-

In quel momento arriva Frank e Rachel:

-Congratulazione ragazzi.-

-Si si congratulazione ragazzi, ma è arrivato il momento di tornare a casa, siamo lontani da una quasi settimana, e Rachel non vede l'ora di rivedere la sua famiglia e insomma è meglio non trattenerci ancora qui.-

Frank ha ragione, non abbiamo più avuto alcun contatto con i nostri compagni e le nostre famiglie, i nostri cellulari si sono scaricati non avendo portato con noi il caricabatterie, è proprio il caso di andare , sono un po' in agitazione nel pensare come accoglieranno il nostro ritorno. Ritorniamo ad Arcadia Bay il lunedì mattina, c'è un cielo molto nuvoloso ad Arcadia Bay oggi, infatti nessuno è fuori nel campus per paura di un temporale, entriamo dentro la scuola, e gli altri studenti cominciano a fissarci, qualcuno comincia a battere le mani in un applauso per noi, parecchi ci danno pacche sulle spalle sentiamo dei complimenti:

-Siete degli eroi ragazzi.-

-Siete mitici.-

-Bentornata Rachel

-Max, Warren siete degli eroi.-

-Sei un grande fratello.-

Vedo correre di fronte a me Kate e Dana:

-Oh mio Dio Max, siete tornati, diete degli eroi, state bene ?-

Kate fa per abbracciarmi, ma io la respingo:

-No Kate, meglio di no ho due costole rotte, ma cos'è tutto questo entusiasmo ?-

In quel momento interviene Juliet:

-Come cos'è Max ? Siete degli eroi, avete sgominato un'intera banda di delinquenti, i giornali e i telegiornali nazionali non parlano d'altro in questi giorni, guarda tu stessa.-

MI porge una copia di un giornale di pochi giorni c'è scritto questo titolo in grande" COPPIA DI RAGAZZI SGOMINA BANDA CRIMINALE, LA POLIZIA HA ARRESTATO IERI AL CAESARS PALACE JOHN ARKHAM CHE FA CAPO A UNA BANDA ACCUSATA DI SFRUTTAMENTO DELLA PROSTITUZIONE, A SCOPRIRE IL CAPO DELLA BANDA SONO STATI SUO NIPOTE WARREN GRAHAM E LA SUA COMPAGNA MAXINE CAULDFIELD CHE INSIEME A FRANK BOWERS HANNO PRIMA CATTURATO DUE COMPLICI DI JOHN E POI SONO RIUSCITI A LIBERARE LA LORO COMPAGNA DI CLASSE SCOMPARSA DA TEMPO RACHEL AMBER CHE CERCAVANO D, MAXINE E'STATA PORTATA IN OSPEDALE A CAUSA DI UN FERIMENTO DURANTE LO SCONTRO".

Evidentemente è facile comprare le notizie ai poliziotti di Las Vegas, dovevano essere notizie riservate:

-A proposito Max, Warren dovete rilasciarmi delle interviste esclusive e...-

Non fa in tempo a finire le frase che il preside Wells arrivò tuonando.

-Insomma ragazzo cos'è questo chiasso, fate silenzio.-

Il preside finalmente ci notò:

-Oh Max, Warren, Rachel, siete tornati, sono felicissimo, desidero complimentarvi con voi per il vostro coraggio e per la vostra incredibile impresa, ora se vorresti seguirmi nel mio ufficio ci sono alcune cose di cui dovrei parlarvi in privato e alcune persone che vorrebbero vederti.-

-Siamo nei guai ?-

-Ahahah certo che no, siete giustificati, ma dobbiamo chiarire alcune cose.-

Seguiamo il preside Wells fino al suo ufficio, la dentro ci sono ben i nostri genitori:

-Signori, i vostri figli sono tornati sani e salvi, riabbracciatevi e parlatevi pure per qualche minuto, poi dovrò dirvi delle cose molto importanti .-

I genitori di Rachel si fiondano subito su di lei piangendo, sopratutto la madre:

-Oh la mia bambina, la mia bambina, la mia bambina è tornata a casa sana e salva, chissà come sei stata, povera la mia Rachel.-

Il padre invece ci ringrazia:

-Grazie ragazzi per averla ritrovata, grazie davvero di cuore, avevamo perso le speranze di rivederla viva, è bello vedere che esistono ragazzi come voi in questo mondo, ora signor preside ci scusi, ma vorremmo passare del tempo da soli con nostra figlia.-

-Ma certo è naturale andate pure.-

I signori Amber escono dalla stanza e rimangono solo i nostri genitori che vengono verso di noi e ci abbracciano, i signori Graham si limitano ad abbracciarsi senza dirsi nulla,dev'essere un duro colpo anche per loro, io fermo mia madre ricordandogli che ho due costole rotte:

-NO mamma, ho due costole rotte.-

-Oh Maxine, mi dispiace, io e tuo padre siamo così fieri di te, hai fatto un azione molto nobile e coraggiosa, certo avremmo voluto che tu fossi più attenta, hai almeno pensato alle conseguenze delle tue azioni ? Eravamo preoccupatissima, sopratutto quando abbiamo letto che eri ferita e siamo subito corsi qui, per saperne di più e capire come avete fatto a scappare da una scuola che ritenevamo sicura-

E qui lancia un occhiata brutta al preside:

-Sarò sincera, no, ma era una cosa che dovevo fare, una promessa a un'amica che ormai non c'è più, se non lo avessi fatto in sarei stata in pace con me stessa, Rachel era la migliore amica di Chloe, a dire il vero era il suo grande amore, io e lei ci eravamo riavvicinate nei giorni precedenti alla sua morte, e le avevo promesso che l'avrei aiutata a ritrovarla, e così ho fatto.-

-Raccontaci tutto Max per favore, credo che tutti noi vorremmo sapere che è successo.-

Io e Warren ci mettiamo a raccontare tutta la storia per l'ennesima volta omettendo i dettagli più segreti, a fine racconto, rimangono tutti zitti, a rompere il silenzio e la signora Graham:

-Dev'essere stato terribile per te Warren, scoprire che lo zio che amavi tanto era un porco criminale.-

-Già.-

Vedo Warren sospirare:

-Mamma, papà devo chiedervi alcune cose in privato, possiamo uscire un attimo signor preside ?-

-Certo, anzi scusatemi anche voi signori Caulfield ma mi stanno chiamando, aspettate qua-

Il telefono del preside sta squillando, il preside e la famiglia Graham escono dall'ufficio, quest'ultimi li vedo entrare i un'aula vuota li accanto, io rimango li con i miei genitori:

-Maxine, è lui il tuo ragazzo ? E' tanto caruccio.-

-Si mamma.-

-Ti piace veramente, stai diventando tutta rossa-

Ridiamo un po':

-Raccontaci qualcosa su di lui.-

-Beh, beh io e Warren ci siamo conosciut i il primo giorno di scuola quando mi sono seduta vicino a lui, è un ragazzo molto dolce, è simpatico, mi fa ridere, è un secchione, quasi un nerd, la sua materia preferita nonché quella in cui è più portato è la chimica, gli piacciono i videogiochi, i film e le serie tv, odia le feste e l'alcol, è un po' solo, ma è l'unico ragazzo che mi capisca veramente, che mi consola, che mi protegge, quando Chloe è morta mi ha aiutato moltissimo è stato allora che ho capito di essere innamorata di lui, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me.-

I miei sorridono:

-Sono contenta per te.-

A un certo punto però sentiamo un urlo e delle parole grosse:

-Vaffanculo, vi odio, vi odio, in tutti questi anni non ne sapevo niente ?

E' Warren non l'ho mai sentito così arrabbiato, sono preoccupata:

-Warren, l'abbiamo fatto per te, tu hai un grande futuro.-

-Non me ne frega niente, siete una vergogna per me.-

-Tesoro, ti prego perdonaci, siamo la tua famiglia.-

-No, no cazzo, voi non siete più la mia famiglia, non siete la mia famiglia.-

Warren sta quasi piangendo:

-Ora la mia famiglia è Max avete capito ?-

-Non dire assurdità Warren.-

-Invece si li, lei è l'unica che a quanto pare non mi ha mai mentito, lo vedete questo anello ? Ebbene ne ho regalato una uguale a Max, e sai perchè ? Perchè io la amo e ci siamo sposati a Las Vegas, si hai capito bene l' ho sposata perchè è l'unica persona che mi abbia mai capito veramente.-

-E ora dove stai andando Warren ?-

-All'inferno.-

Lo vedo allontanarsi di fretta, ora siamo in grossi guaimì, per colpa della rabbia ha rivelato tutto, ma al momento non mi interessa voglio solo capire che gli è successo e calmarlo è quello che credo farebbe una buona moglie

-Maxine cos'è questa storia ?

-Ve lo spiego dopo.-

Io mi sto alzando per seguire Warren, ma mio padre mi trattiene per un braccio:  
-NO, resti qui finchè non ci spieghi tutto.-

-No papà, mi dispiace, ora devo trovare Warren, ha bisogno di me, ho paura che faccia qualche sciocchezza.-

-Ma Maxine...-

-No mamma, tu dovresti sapere meglio di me che nei momenti difficili bisogna sostenerci l'un'altra.-

-Hai ragione Maxine, trovalo, così dopo parleremo anche con lui.-

Esco velocemente dalla stanza, vedo Kate accanto a un armadietto:

-Kate, hai visto Warren ?-

-Si, è uscito,andava verso il parcheggio, era infuriato ma anche molto triste, non l'ho mai visto così.-

Esco velocemente della scuola, mi dirigo verso il parcheggio, ma la sua macchina non c'è più, devo assolutamente trovarlo, sono preoccupata per lui.

Altro bel capitolo. Cosa hanno detto i signori Graham per ridurre il loro figlio in questo stato ? Dov'è Warren ? Cosa accadrà in futuro ? Lo scopriremo (forse nel prossimo capitolo) Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono, commentano e supportano la fic.

PS forse ho anticipato di troppo il matrimonio ma mi piaceva l'dea che con Warren in lite con i sui genitori considerasse come la sua famiglia Max.


	20. Heavy Rain

CAPITOLO 20 HEAVY RAIN

Sta piovendo sempre più forte, e io sono preoccupata per Warren, nonostante tutto però credo di sapere dove sia andato, il problema è che non so come arrivarci, per mia fortuna davanti a me c'è incontro David Madsen, ha addosso un impermeabile:

-Max, sei tornata, sei stata veramente incredibile, siete riusciti a debellare una pericolosa organizzazione criminale, non avremo potuto fare di meglio, ma che ci fai sotto quest'acquazzone ? Rientra nella scuola dai.-

-Non posso David, devo trovare Warren, è..è..uscito arrabbiatissimo dalla scuola, non l'ho mai visto così, ho paura che faccia qualche cazzata e..-

-Ok ok Max, calmati, ti aiuterò a trovarlo, in ogni caso ho visto la sua macchina che svoltava a destra nel prossimo incrocio.-

Proprio come immaginavo, da quella strada si va verso il faro:

-David, posso avere un idea di dove possa essere andato, credo che sia andato nel faro in cima alla scogliera.-

-Cosa te lo fa pensare ?-

-Intuito, e poi da qualche parte dovremmo cominciare.-

-Va bene andiamo.-

Durante il viaggio mi accorgo che piove sempre più forte, spero che Warren stia bene, li vicino alla scogliera, c'è la macchina di Warren, allora avevo ragione:

-David, ci siamo, grazie, ma di qui ma la cavo io.-

-Sei sicura ? C'è un tempaccio.-

-Si, sono sicura.-

-Max, ti volevo ringraziare per aver trovato Rachel, mi hai tolto un gran peso dalla mia mente, sai mi sento molto in colpa, se fossi riuscito a capire tutto prima Chloe sarebbe ancora viva.-

-Frank, tu hai fatto del tuo meglio, non hai nulla da rimproverarti, anzi se non ci fossi stato tu a farmi interrogare Nathan non saremmo riusciti a trovare quel delinquente.-

-Grazie Max, se proprio devi andare, prendi quest'ombrello almeno.-

-Grazie Frank.-

Frank fa il cenno di pollice in su, io comincio a salire fino in cima al faro, mi sembra di essere come nella mio sogno, quando vidi il tornado per la prima volta, una volta la sopra vedo Warren, si trova seduto nella panchina, è bagnato fradicio, io mi avvicino lentamente e metto l'ombrello sopra di lui, ma lui pare non accorgersene nemmeno, così mi siedo anch'io con lui:

-Warren cos'hai ? Perchè sei scappato incazzato da tutto ? Perchè sei venuto qui ?-

Lui solo ora si accorge di me, si gira e vedo che ha gli occhi lucidi, non sono bagnati dalla pioggia, sono bagnati dalle sue lacrime, lui mi abbraccia, dimenticandosi delle costole rotte, io lo lascio fare:

-Come hai capito che ero qui ?-

-Credo di conoscerti abbastanza bene Warren, immaginavo saresti stato qui, qui abbiamo passato dei bei momenti dopotutto.-

-Già, ma non è solo per quel motivo, sai io e i miei venivamo spesso ad Arcadia Bay in vacanza d'estate, da qui si vede tutta la città, sopratutto quella spiaggia laggiù, credo siano stati alcuni dei momenti più belli della mia vita.-

-Ma Warren, perchè sei venuto qui nonostante il grosso temporale ?-

-Volevo stare da solo, volevo che le mie lacrime si mischiassero alla pioggia, non volevo piangere da solo.-

Warren ma una pausa, e poi si mette una mano davanti al volto

-Oh Max, Max, Max, non puoi immaginare che mi hanno detto.-

-Warren raccontami cosa è successo, ora sono tua moglie dopotutto.-

-Si, si, beh, io...io..io ho chiesto loro se avessero mai avuto un sospetto, un dubbio sulle attività illecite di mio zio, e sia cosa mi hanno risposto loro ? LO SAI ?-

Sta alzando la voce io scuoto la testa:

-Beh, mi hanno detto che sapevano che mio zio faceva qualcosa di illecito, non sapevano cosa, ma sapevano che faceva qualcosa di illegale, non hanno provato a scoprire la verità lo hanno coperto, lo hanno coperto perchè avevano bisogno dei suoi soldi, per la mia iscrizione alla Blackwall Academy, per mantenere uno stile di vita dignitoso per se e per me e mio fratello, almeno lui non sa niente di questo, mi sono vergognato moltissimo a sapere queste verità, io... io avrei accettato di avere uno stile di vita più basso se almeno i miei genitori fossero persone di cui andare fiero, che avessero sani principi morali, mi dicevano sempre di essere una persona onesta, di non cedere mai alle tentazione del denaro, ma loro, loro predicavano bene e razzolavano male.-

-E' tristissimo, mi dispiace Warren.-

-Loro mi hanno detto che lo hanno fatto per me, che ho un grande avvenire, beh avrei rinunciato sapendo la provenienza di quei soldi.-

-Ti capisco.-

Tendo la mia mano verso la sua, ma lui allontana la sua.-

-No, non farlo non ti ho detto ancora la cosa peggiore, quando lo saprai sarai schifata da me e mi lascerai.-

Si mise a piangere:

-Sai, ho anche chiesto loro perchè io fossi il preferito di mio zio, loro mi hanno detto che in verità io..io..io..io sono il figlio di John, in realtà lui non è mio zio ,è mio padre.-

-Cosa ? Ma..ma..ma non è possibile.-

-Si invece, io sono figlio di mia madre e di suo fratello cazzo.-

Io a quel punto cerco di non vomitare e di trattenermi, è disgustoso:

-Già disgustoso, non è vero ? Non erano proprio fratello e sorella, erano fratellastri, non te l'avevo detto, ma non cambia la sostanza, sono figlio di di quel..quel essere orribile che ha addirittura approfittato della sua sorellastra.-

-Ma... ma com'è possibile ? Come è successo ?-

-Mi ha detto che è accaduto una sera, il padre di mio fratello non c'era, lui era passato a trovare mia madre, si sono ubriacati ed è successo quel che è successo, lei ha detto che lui non l'ha fatto apposta e che si sentiva in colpa, ma io sono sicuro che l'ha fatto apposta, e lei non l'ha denunciato, la mia famiglia fa schifo, io faccio schifo, avresti tutte le ragioni se volessi lasciarmi.-

E si mette a singhiozzare:

-No Warren, io non ho intenzione di lasciarti, siamo sposati, e saremo insieme nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, il fatto che tu sia figlio di quel mostro per me non cambia le cose, tu non sei come lui, sei un ragazzo meraviglioso, buono, coraggioso, spiritoso e credo che tu sia l'unico uomo che io possa mai amare, ora abbracciami-

Tengo le mani aperte in attesa che si butti:

-Ma Max, non ti farò male ?-

-Non importa, tu ne hai bisogno.-

Warren si fonda su di me e sempre piangendo mi dice:

-Max, ti prego, per favore, non abbandonarmi mai, resta con me per sempre, sei tutto quello che ho.-

-Certo Warren.-

Gli dico lasciandolo:

-Ora torniamo alla scuola va bene ?-

Annuisce:

-Guido io, dammi le chiavi, tu non sei in condizione, però preparati, il preside ha cose importanti da riferirci. e inoltre tu con la tua scenata hai rivelato ai miei che mi hai sposato e ora vogliono ucciderti ahahah.-

Da triste la faccia di Warren è diventata di assoluto terrore:

-Oh cazzo sono morto.-

-Capiranno Warren, e vedrai, superata l'incazzatura iniziale e una volta che ti avranno conosciuto ti adoreranno e vorranno bene come se fossi figlio loro.-.

-Speriamo.-

Io ridacchio e comincio a guidare verso la scuola, ma l'alba della nostra nuova vita è ormai cominciata, come questo arcobaleno bellissimo che è venuto fuori dopo la pioggia, cazzo non pensavo di poter essere cosi poetica

Altro capitolo, come la prenderanno i genitori di Max ? Cosa accadrà tra Warren e la sua famiglia ? E cosa deve comunicare il preside ai due ragazzi ?


	21. Una generosa offerta

CAPITOLO 21 UNA GENEROSA OFFERTA

Finalmente siamo tornati alla Blackwall Academy, una volta parcheggiata l'auto io e Warren mano nella mano ci dirigiamo verso l'entrata dove il preside Wells ci sta aspettando, intorno a lui ci sono parecchi giornalisti che cominciano a tempestarci di domande:

-Siete tornati finalmente, venite nel mio ufficio ci sono alcune cose di cui vi devo parlare, se questi giornalisti ci fanno passare, vi prego smettetela risponderanno dopo alle vostre domande.-

David cerca di allontanare i giornalisti, mentre io e Warren entriamo neòll'edificio:

-Signor Wells, i miei genitori...-

-Parlerai dopo con loro, ora ci sono alcune questioni di vitale importanza di cui devo parlarvi subito.-

Quindi senza discussioni ci ritroviamo di nuovo nell'ufficio del preside, ci sono i nostri genitori, e due persone che non ho idea di chi siano, uno era vestito in giacca e cravatta e aveva una barba abbastanza folta, qualche chilo di troppo e la testa rasata, la fisionomia mi ricordava quella di Nathan, c'era poi un tipo che avrà avuto sui 43 anni, aveva dei lunghi capelli ricci, un farfallino sulla giacca e una macchina fotografica, a prima vista mi sembrava uno molto simpatico, ci fece una foto a me e Warren:

-Scusatemi, non ho resistito siete cosi carini.-

E ci fece un sorriso, i miei genitori avevano uno sguardo torvo nei miei confronti e nei confronti di Warren, la signora Graham invece accennò un:  
-Warren...-

-Stai zitta ti prego, non voglio più avere a che fare con voi.-

Il preside tossì:

-Scusate, sistemerete dopo le vostre discussioni, ora vi ho chiamato qui per sistemare delle faccende, intanto vi presento il signor Prescott, il più importante finanziatore della scuola e il più importante membro del consiglio di amministrazione.-

Il tizio in sovrappeso si avvicina e io con la faccia disgustata gli porgo la mano, odio quest'uomo:

-Vorrei farvi i miei complimenti ragazzi, avete compiuto una bella azione, vi ringrazio anche a nome di Nathan, l'avete scagionato dall'accusa di un altro omicidio.-

-Già, abbiamo fatto quello che avrebbe dovuto fare lei.-

-Non giudicarmi male, voglio bene a mio figlio e vorrei rimediare.-

-Lo vada a dire a Nathan non a me.-

-Maxine un po' di contegno.-

Mio padre mi ha appena rimproverata, ma il signor Prescotti si mette dalla mia parte:

-No, lasci stare signor Caulfield, sua ha ragione in tutti questi anni della mia vita mi sono comportato come un vero stronzo pensando solo al denaro e mai a mio figlio, vorrei rimediare.-

Sembra sincero ma non mi faccio incantare, però la momento scelgo di stare al gioco e lascio proseguire il preside

-Ehm...si, quest'altro signore invece e Dave Anderson.-

-Sono molto felice di conoscerti Max.-

-O mio Dio, lei è Dave Anderson ? Quel Dave Anderson ? Il famoso fotografo ?-

-Si esatto sono proprio io.-

-Lei è uno dei miei idoli, come mai si trova qui ?-

-Per te.-

-Come ?-

-Se permette signor Anderson rispondo io, vedi Max, se questi giorni non fossi sparita io ti avrei comunicato che hai vinto il concorso di "Eroi di tutti i giorni" e che tu con la tua foto saresti andati a San Francisco, tu eri sparita, ma la la tua foto è stata portata alla mostra, la gente è accorsa a vederla perchè ovviamente tutti avevano visto le notizie della tua impresa, era la vera attrazione della mostra, era presenta anche il signor Anderson che mi ha chiesto di contattarlo non appena fossi tornata perchè ha una cosa interessante da proporti.-

-Che cosa ?-

-Max, ho deciso di trovarmi un luogo tranquillo per i miei scatti, Arcadia Bay è l'ideale , mi trasferirò qui quest' estate, e mi piacerebbe molto che tu, una volta finita la scuola diventassi la mia assistente, tu hai molto talento molto potenziale, e vorrei che tu lo sfruttassi fino in fondo, da me imparerai molte cose, ti porterei con me anche per aiutarmi in importanti, per persone famose e cose del genere, e ovviamente ti pagherei, che ne pensi ? Ti piacerebbe ?-

Quasi mi commossi, era un grandissimo onore, non l'avevo mai visto in faccia, ma mi sono innamorata dei suoi scatti da subito e sarei felicissima di essere la sua allieva, così rispondo subito senza pensarci:

-Si certo, che domande, ma come ho fatto a vincere ? Io non ho consegnato nessuna foto-

-Non tu, ma il signor Graham qui presente mi ha consegnato personalmente la tua foto, qualche giorno dopo l'arresto di Jefferson, mi ha detto che eri troppo sconvolta per consegnarla di personalmente.-

Io subito guardo nella borsa, in teoria il selfie che mi ero fatto in camera dovrebbe essere ancora nella borsa, in questa realtà alternativa non è stato distrutto, ma non c'è, così mi rivolgo a Warren:

-Scusami Max se l'ho fatto senza dirti nulla, ma era una grossa occasione, eri depressa per la morte di Chloe, volevi abbandonare la fotografia, così ho pensato che se magari avessi vinto il concorso ti sarebbero tornati degli stimoli, ma poi con tutto quel che è successo me ne sono dimenticato, scusami, mi dispiace.-

Io lo bacio sulla guancia:

-Non ti devi scusare Warren, senza di te non avrei mai conosciuto e il signor Anderson, e non mi avrebbe mai fatto questa proposta che ovviamente accetto signor Anderson.-

-NO Maxine, non puoi accettare una proposta così senza prima averne parlato con noi, avevamo deciso che finita la scuola saresti tornata a casa, a Seattle a fare l'università.-

-Papà è una grossa opportunità, e io non voglio lasciarmela sfuggire, e poi papà Arcadia Bay è la mia casa, non Seattle, mi dispiace non averlo capito prima, qui è dove ho passato la mia infanzia, qui è dove ho conosciuto le persone più importanti della mia vita, e nonostante tutto non voglio andarmene-

-Ma Maxine, come pensi di mantenerti qui senza la borsa di studio ? Dove andresti ad abitare eh ? -

Effettivamente non ci avevo pensato, ma non ho assolutamente intenzione di perdere un'occasione come questa, è un'opportunità che capita poche volte nella vita:

-Beh, in qualche modo io e Warren ce la faremo.-

-Dì un po', chi è che ti ha messo in testa queste sciocchezze ? E' stato questo nerd irresponsabile e parente di criminali, mi stupisce che tu ti fidi così tanto di lui ? Chi ti dice che sotto sotto non è fatto della stessa pasta di suo zio ? Eh ?-

Quando è arrabbiato mio padre non pensa a quello che dice, tuttavia questa non gliela perdono facilmente:

-Papà, ritira subito quello che hai detto, non ti permetto di parlare così di mio marito, chiedigli subito scusa.-

-No Maxine, non accetto che tu abbia fatto una cosa del genere senza dirci nulla.-

Warren tiene la testa china e uno sguardo triste, questa situazione lo rende molto malinconico, intanto le altre persone presenti nella sala sono rimaste letteralmente con la bocca aperta, quasi come in un anime giapponese, tuttavia ripresi dallo shock cercano subito di calmare gli animi, a cominciare dal preside Wells:

-Va bene, fate silenzio, sistemerete le vostre questioni irrisolte da un'altra parte altrimenti dovrò chiedervi di allontanarvi signori Caulfield, io ho altre questioni urgenti da riferire ai ragazzi.-

-Va bene signor preside, ci scusi.-

-Uhm, bene, allora Warren, immagino che per te deve essere stato un grosso shock sapere che razza d'uomo fosse tuo zio, prima ho parlato coi tuoi genitori, mi hanno detto che era lui a pagare le spese per la tua istruzione e che insomma ti avevano detto di aver vinto una borsa di studio per incoraggiarti negli studi, naturalmente non cambierà nulla avendo già pagato le tesse scolastiche anche per quest'anno, i problemi sorgeranno solo se verrai bocciato, ma a giudicare dai tuoi ottimi voti non sarà sicuramente così ahahahah.-

-Beh signor preside, a me sinceramente non mi interessa istruirmi coi soldi che mio zio ha fatto facendo soffrire delle povere ragazze, se lo facessi mi sentirei di continuo in colpa, non riuscirei a guardarmi in faccia, già adesso è difficile così .-

Io subito mi preoccupo:

-Ma Warren che dici ?-

-Cioè signor Graham, mi stai dicendo che non hai più intenzione di continuare a studiare qui alla Blackwall Academy ?-

-Esatto signor Wells, prenda pure i soldi della mia iscrizione di quest'anno e li consegni alle famiglie delle ragazze.-

-Ma...ma signor Graham, non è una cosa facile da fare e inoltre...-

-Beh non importa, in ogni caso non mi va di restare alla Blackwall Academy con quei soldi sporchi.-

-Ma Warren, dove starai ? Dove andrai ? Resta qui a scuola con me ti prego.-

-Max, non posso stare qua sapendo che ci resto a causa dei soldi di un delinquente, ho intenzione di andare in un liceo pubblico qui ad Arcadia Bay.-

Dici ciò lanciando un occhiata ai genitori quasi a dire "ormai della mia vita decido io":

\- E pou una volta terminata la scuola voglio vivere con te e trovarmi un lavoro per aiutarti anche economicamente a realizzare il tuo sogno di diventare una fotografata famosa e apprezzata.-

-Ma Warren, che ne saranno del tuo futuro, delle tue ambizione e le tue aspirazioni ?-

-Le mie ambizione e aspirazioni sono le tue, a me basta vederti felice.-

-Allora resta qui alla Blackwall.-

-Non posso.-

Mentre stiamo discutendo però, si apre la porte dell'ufficio e entra con gran foga la professoressa Grant:

-Non farlo Warren, sprecherai tutte le tue grandi qualità e...-

-Professore, si calmi per favore.-

-Si scusatemi tutti, scusate la mia irruenza, ma Warren non puoi fare quello che ho appena sentito.-

-Professoressa, stava forse origliando ?-

-Si lo ammetto, ma potrà sempre punirmi dopo signor Wells, ora mi permetta di dissuadere questo ragazzo dal fare un sciocchezza.-

-Non insista prof, ormai ho deciso.-

-Non lo fare Warren, non posso immaginare quello che provi, ma ti prego ripensaci, tu hai un grande talento, nessuno degli allievi che ho avuto aveva il tuo livello di preparazione, la Blackwall Academy ti aprirebbe la porta a prestigiose università, potresti diventare qualcuno di importante, fare del bene a delle persone, potresti creare nuovi farmaci, quindi per favore rimani, e ricordati di questa cosa importante, a volte il bene può nascere del male, quindi per favore resta qua.-

-Il bene può nascere dal male ?-

-Esatto.-

Vedo Warren molto dubbioso:

-Non lo professoressa Grant, devo pensarci bene, forse ha ragione lei, suppongo che forse dovrei provare a restare ancora qua, almeno per un po', a vedere come mi sento ecco.-

-Credo che non posso chiederti di più.-

Warren scuote la testa, e io ovviamente sono felicissima del suo ripensamento:

-Bravo Warren hai fatto la scelta giusta.-

-Si bravo figliolo.-

Il signor Graham è intervenuto nel discorso, ma Warren gli ha lanciato un occhiata torva, e il signor Graham conoscendo le sue colpe non ha potuto far altro che abbassare la testa, a quel punto il preside riprende la parola:

-Uhm bene, sono felice che la cosa si sia sistemata, però il vostro nuovo stato civile mi crea dei problemi ragazzi, cioè, non abbiamo mai ospitato coppie sposate qua dentro e non saprei proprio come sistemarvi, è ovvio che sarebbe brutto tenervi in camere separate come adesso, ma veramente non so proprio dove mettervi.-

-Se mi permette la parola so io come risolvere il problema.-

E' il signor Prescott , mi chiedo proprio che cosa vorrà proporre, non mi fido di lui:

-Dica pure signor Prescott.-

-Beh, questi due ragazzi sono degli eroi e in quanto tali meritano una ricompensa, hanno bisogno di un'abitazione, e io sono disponibile a regalargli uno dei miei appartamenti nella mia palazzina a tre isolati da qui e a pagargli le spese delle bollette della luce, del gas eccetera eccetera finchè non si metteranno a lavorare.-

Warren ne sembrava estasiato:

-Farebbe questo per noi ? Grazie signor Prescott, ma è sicuro di quello che fa ? Ci rimetterebbe un sacco di soldi.-

-Oh no, ve lo meritate, e poi sapete, in questo periodo di crisi non riesco a vedere tutti i miei appartamenti, non ci rimetto più di tanto sopratutto dopo quello che è successo con mio figlio, ma voi avete aiutato a scagionare mio figlio da un omicidio, quindi è tutto vostro, potrete entrarvi anche oggi stesso, mi basta fare un paio di telefonate, che ne dite. -

Forse ho capito cosa vuole fare il signor Prescott, il polverone mediatico che gli è venuto addosso dopo l'omicidio di Chloe da parte di Nathan gli stanno rovinando la reputazione e gli affari, così vuole fare il generoso con gli eroi del momento per riguadagnare entrambi, insomma, sono delle spese calcolate, meglio approfittarne, ne abbiamo bisogno:

-Ehm...è fantastico signor Prescott, la ringraziamo moltissimo e accettiamo volentieri la sua offerta, potrebbe però firmarci un documento dove attesta quello che ci ha appena promesso, non per mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti, ma sa, per rendere legale il tutto-

Così non ci puoi fregare:

-Ehm certo, va bene, non preoccupatevi dei giornalisti qua fuori, ce ne occupiamo io e il preside, voi preparate le vostre cose e potrete entrare nella casa alle 17:00 di oggi pomeriggio.-

Tanta falsità mi disgusta, è ovvio che lui non vuole far altro che vendere la notizia alla stampa:

-Bene, a quanto mi pare le cose sono sistemate, potete andare tutti, ah ovviamente voi due siete esonerati dalle lezioni di oggi e di domani per il vostro trasloco.-

MI si avvicina il signor Anderson:

-Senti Max, non devi per forza rispondermi entro ora, tu prenditi qualche giorno, parlane con la tua famiglia, e poi mi fai risapere, ti do il mio numero di telefono privato, così potrai chiamarmi quando vorrai ok ?-

-Va bene.-

Usciamo tutti dalla stanza, la professoressa Grant si dirige verso l'aula di chimica, i signori Prescott, Wells e Anderson si dirigono verso l'uscita, e rimaniamo solo noi e le nostre famiglie, mio padre rompe il silenzio:

-Credo che adesso sia arrivato il momento in cui tutti noi dobbiamo parlare.-

Capitolo lungo. Come sarà la nuova vita di Max e Warren? Cosa di diranno coi loro genitori ? Cosa accadrà in futuro ? Lo scopriremo (forse nel prossimo capitolo) Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono, commentano e supportano la fic.


	22. Un nuovo inizio

CAPITOLO 22 UN NUOVO INIZIO

Purtroppo è arrivato il momento che non avrei mai voluto che arrivasse, dobbiamo affrontare i miei genitori:  
-Va bene, avete ragione ve lo dobbiamo.-  
Mio padre continua a tenere un atteggiamento autoritario nonostante si sia calmato  
-C'è un' aula libra dove no saremo disturbati ?-  
-C'è l'aula di fotografia, da quel che so non hanno ancora trovato un sostituto di Jefferson.-  
-Bene, venite con noi signori Graham ? La cosa riguarda anche voi.-  
I signori Graham fanno per seguirci, ma Warren li ferma subito:  
-No, voi no, sono già stato abbastanza chiaro, non voglio vedervi mai più avete capito ? Mai più, e ora andatevene.-  
la madre di Warren cerca di ribattere:  
-Ma Warren, cucciolo mio...-  
-Lascia stare Ginger, il ragazzo è stato chiaro, non vuole avere a che fare con noi, possiamo solo sperare che cambi idea, ha tutte le ragione se non vuole più stare con noi, sappi Warren però che ti vorremo comunque bene, ti sosteremmo sempre, spero che tu presto possa perdonarci, tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto l'abbiamo fatto per te.-  
A quel punto i signori Graham si allontanano, con Ginger piangente, noi ci avviamo nell'aula di fotografia, sono nervosa, ma non sono eccessivamente preoccupata, sono convinta che prima o poi i miei accetteranno Warren come un figlio, una volta dentro mio padre ci chiede in maniera ironica:  
-Sedetevi, e cominciate un po' spiegare come vi è venuta questa splendida idea.-  
Warren è ancora di cattivo umore a causa dei suoi genitori, per cui non è spaventato e risponde prontamente:  
-C'è poco di raccontarle signor Caulfield, io mi sono innamorato di sua figlia dalla prima volta che l'ho vista, sapevo e so ancora di non essere abbastanza per lei, ma non so come mai lei mi ha ricambiato, nelle ultime due settimane sono successe tantissime cose, cose che ci hanno fatto maturare, cose che ci hanno cambiato, cose che hanno cementificato ancora di più il nostro rapporto, adesso noi non possiamo più fare a meno l'uno dell'altra, l'ho capito quando lei era ricoverata in ospedale, ho avuto tanta paura che non ce la facesse, e io..io mi sentivo perso, inutile senza di lei, ho capito che tutto può finire da un momento all'altro , così appena sua figlia si è svegliata le ho chiesto subito di sposarmi per poter passare tutto il resto della mia vita con lei e lei ha accettato, so che siamo molto giovani, ma io farò tutto il possibile per essere il miglior marito che Max possa mai avere, non farei niente che possa ferirla, ma farei di tutto per renderla felice, questo glielo giuro-  
Annuisco:  
-Ma avete solo 18 anni cazzo, come fate a sapere che non vi lascerete ? Sapete quante persone ho conosciuto che dicevano di aver trovato l'amore della loro vita e poi si sono lasciate ?-  
-Immagino tante signor Caulfield, ma come le ho già detto io e lei abbiamo vissuto situazioni che nessun altra coppia ha vissuto e mi creda, io e lei ora siamo inseparabili, ah e per precisazione io compio 17 anni il prossimo 22 di Ottobre.-  
-E dimmi, come mai sei in lotta con i tuoi genitori ?-  
A quella domanda Warren abbassa lo sguardo e inizia di nuovo a piangere, gli deve fare proprio male quella situazione, è meglio che intervengo alzandomi dalla sedia:  
-Questo papà te lo dico io, è una cosa che fa soffrire Warren è molto sensibile, lui ora odia i suoi genitori perchè ha scoperto che i suoi genitori sapevano che lo zio fosse coinvolto in qualcosa di poco pulito, ma lo hanno coperto perchè portava alla sua famiglia parecchi soldi, tra cui quelli della sua iscrizione alla Balckwall, e inoltre ha pure scoperto che in realtà lui è figlio di John e della sua sorellastra, ovvero sua madre, la donna che avete appena conosciuto, come credete che si senta adesso ? Sapere di essere figlio di un criminale che credeva un persona per bene, di vivere in una famiglia che copri gli eventi terribili che accadono dentro di essa è ovvio che vuole troncare i rapporti. E io voglio stargli affianco, come ha fatto lui con me quando è morta Chloe-  
A volte mi sembra di essere solo io e lui contro tutti, noi contro il mondo,come Bonnie e Clyde, o come eravamo io e Chloe, mentre penso a questo noto che mia madre sorride:  
-Sei davvero cresciuta Maxine, ora sembri davvero determinata, ricordo di averti lasciato un paio di mesi fa che eri paurosa e non riuscivi a tirare fuori tutta la grinta che avevi dentro di te, ora invece si, e si vede che vuoi due ragazzi siete veramente innamorati.-  
-Grazie mamma, ma non è solo per merito suo se sono cresciuta, è stato anche per merito di Chloe, sai, quando l'ho rivista dopo così tanto tempo lei era molto cambiata, la morte del padre l'aveva cambiata, era diventata una tosta, una ribelle, una che faceva le cose con decisione senza pensare alle conseguenze, era un po' il mio contrario, io timida, insicura,credo che avessi bisogno di un po' di fiducia in me stessa, di qualcuno che mi smuovesse, che mi desse coraggio, ecco la mia ritrovata amicizia con lei è riuscita a darmi tutto questo, mi spiace solo di non aver potuto impedire la sua morte, quando è successo ne sono uscita devastata, e Warren ha avuto con me una pazienza infinita, credetemi se vi dico che mi ama e che non mi farebbe mai del male, accettatelo come se fosse uno di famiglia, l'ho sposato perchè ho capito che la vita è preziosa ogni momento può essere l'ultimo e io non voglio perdere tempo.

Mi madre mi chiede però:

-Maxine, dimmi una cosa però, fino a pochi giorni prima della morte mi scrivevi che ancora non eri riuscita a parlarle, come avete potuto vivere emozioni così se vi eravate da poco riavvicinata ?-

Cazzo credo di aver parlato troppo, ora devo assolutamente trovare una scusa o devo dire la verità ai miei ? Beh, meglio dire loro la verità, mi vorranno bene lo stesso, anche se non mi crederanno, anche se penseranno che io sia un mostro, racconto a loro tutta la storia, con lacrime e a fatica, dalla scoperta dei miei poteri, ai miei inutili, tentativi di salvarla, dei tentativi di trovare Rachel, del mio rapimento da parte di Jefferson, della tempesta e della mia scelta finale e anche della mia visione di Chloe in quella specie di limbo tra la vita e l'aldilà-

Una finito abbasso la testa:

-Maxine, tutto questo davvero terribile, ci dispiace.-

Cazzo, mi hanno creduto subito, non è possibile, non me l'aspettavo proprio:

-Vo...volete dire che mi credete ?-

Mio padre alza la testa:

-Si, certo che ti crediamo, anche mia nonna aveva questo diciamo potere, perchè non può essere certo un dono, ma una maledizione, me l'aveva mostrato una volta, poter riavvolgere il tempo senza poter in alcun modo cambiare il futuro, è veramente terribile, speravo che tu non avresti mai dovuto averne a che fare.-

Io sono così stupita che non spiaccico più una parola, è Warren a parlare per me:

-Vuole dirmi che lei sa da dove proviene il potere di Max ?-

-Con precisione no, ma sempre da mi nonna ho saputo che discendiamo dagli indiani e che questo potere l'hanno avuto tutto le nostre donne con il salto però di una generazione, non so come la mia famiglia ha avuto questo potere, ma mia nonna raccontava che il primo ad averlo avuto fu uno stregone indiano e che lo trasmise a una sua nipote.-

-Wow, e questo è tutto quello che sapete ?-

-Si.-

Io sono letteralmente basita da questa rivelazione, ecco come ho avuto i miei poteri, mio padre mi si avvicina, e mi da un carezza:

-Max, io non posso neanche immaginare quanto possa essere stato duro per te, ma ascolta, averne a che fare con questa cosa è difficile, e aver trovato una persona che ti aiuta a reggere questa cosa è molto importante, questo ragazzo mi sembra a posto, e ti rende felice, quindi, nonostante non approviamo la scelta di sposarvi così presto tuttavia la accettiamo, dopotutto tu sei grande, sei maturata tantissimo, puoi fare le tue scelta da sola, noi le accettiamo e nonostante tutto ti staremo sempre accanto, inoltre se vuoi fare da assistente a quel fotografo fallo pure, male che va sei non andrà come vorrai potrai sempre cominciare l'università più tardi, e potrai anche andare ad abitare in quel nuovo appartamento, in fondo vi serve un posto dove stare, e ormai tu non hai più bisogno del mio permesso per prendere queste decisione, mi dispiace averlo capito solo ora.-

-Dici sul serio papà ?-

Lui annuisce, sono contenta che sia andata così, mio padre poi si rivolge a Warren:

-Warren, ti chiedo scusa, veramente per averti detto quelle brutte cose, ma non le pensavo ti giuro, ero solo un padre arrabbiato perchè la sua unica figlia si è sposta improvvisamente, e tu me la stavi diciamo portando via, sei un ragazzo sensibile, e Max ha fatto un ottima scelta, tu sei coraggioso e la ami, non devi dimostrarmi nulla, ti chiedo solo di far di tutto per mia figlia.

-Certo signor Caulfield.-

-Chiamami pure Ryan, ormai tu fai parte della famiglia.-

Papà tira una vigorosa pacca sulla spalle a Warren che quasi cade a terra, e Warren ridacchia a fatica:

-Ora noi dobbiamo andare Max, entro domani dobbiamo essere a Seattle, mi raccomando Max, chiama più spesso va bene. ? -

-Certo papà-

Lasciano l'aula e Warren tira un grosso sospiro di sollievo, io invece mi fiondo su di lui e lo bacio:

-E' fatta alla fine ti hanno accettato, te lo avevo detto ?-

-Già, già, gli sono piaciuto, gli sono piaciuto.-

E' contentissimo e con lui anch'io:

-Warren ora che ne dici di andare a prepararci per andare nella nostra casa ?-

-Certo, mia principessa.-

-Allora ti aspetto dopo mio cavaliere bianco.-

Sono contenta che sia tornato spiritoso come prima, la sua capacità di tirarmi fuori un sorriso è stata una dei motivi per cui mi sono innamorata di lui, ci separiamo e mi dirigo verso la mia stanza, devo fare le valigie, prendere le cose più importanti, decidere cosa portare via dopo, aaaaah cazzo, sono veramente agitata, è che ancora non ci credo, andrò ad abitare insieme a Warren, come è successo tutto così in fretta, sono successe tante cose in questi ultimi giorni, ora abbiamo bisogno di normalità, tranquillità e serenità, comincio a mettere i vestiti nella valigia, quando sento bussare alla porta, sono Kate e Dana, le saluto:

-Ehi Kate, ehi Dana che ci fate qui ?-

Le faccio entrare, loro stanno in silenzio per qualche secondo, e poi Kate prende la parola:

-Ecco Max, noi siamo qui chiederti se sono vere le voci che hanno cominciato a girare poco fa, è vero che ti sei sposata con Warren a Las Vegas e che state per abbandonare i dormitori per andare ad abitare in un appartamento del signor Prescott ?-

-Beh si, è tutto vero.-

Sono entrambe stupite, Dana è la prima a parlare:

-Wow, cazzo Max, ti rende conto che cosa hai fatto ?-

-Si, ho semplicemente sposato il ragazzo migliore del mondo, quello con cui voglio passare il resto della mia vita.-

-Ma Max, sei proprio sicura di quello che hai fatto ? Cioè, un matrimonio è per sempre.-

-Si ne sono sicura, non c'è un'altra persona con cui voglio stare che non sia lui, sai con quello che abbiamo vissuto ci ha reso inscindibili.-

Kate si complimenta con me, come al solito è gentilissima:

-Beh, Max, anche se non posso essere totalmente d'accordo sulla tua scelta avventata, congratulazioni, vi auguro una lunga vita felice assieme, siete due persone favolose oltre che alcuni dei mie migliori amici.-

-Grazie Kate.-

-Ma ora che farete, smetterete di frequentare la scuola ?-

-No Kate, certo che no, semplicemente dormiremo in una casa tutta nostra.-

Lei sorride, mentre Dana

-Di un po', l'avete già fatto ?-

-Cosa Dana ?-

-Che domanda, l'amore ovviamente ?-

Io divento subito rossa come un peperone:

-Beh no, ancora no.-

Dana ridacchia:

-Cioè, vi siete sposati e non lo avete fatto ? Beh Max, preparati, perchè sai come si dice, finchè non lo fate non siete veramente sposati, e poi immagino che Warren freme di desiderio.-

Sta ridendo sotto i baffi, ma comincio a essere un po' preoccupata, non mi sento ancora pronta, se Warren vuole farlo come faccio a dirgli di no, e se quando lo facciamo non gli piace ?

Dana ride nel vedermi così:  
-max, stai tranquilla, sarà bellissimo, e Warren è un gentiluomo come non ne nascono più, sono sicuro che non ti metterà pressione ne ti imporrà niente.-

Meglio cambiare argomento, anche Kate è piuttosto in imbarazzo nel sentir parlare di queste cose:

-Scusate ragazze, sapete come sta quella ragazza a cui avevano sparato qui nel parcheggi0o.-

Voglio veramente scoprire che fine ha fatto Gwen:

-Da quel che so io, si è ripresa e dopo aver fornito delle importanti testimonianze è subito ripartita verso la sua casa.-

Sono contenta che stia bene, guardo l'orologio:

-Cazzo è tardi, devo sbrigarmi, devo finire di preparare le valigie, tra poco parto.-

-Se vuoi ti aiutiamo noi.-

-Grazie ragazze.-

Grazie a loro finisco relativamente presto di mettere in valigia le cose più importanti e mi aiutano pure a trasportarli verso la macchina di Warren, carichiamo le nostre cose e raggiungiamo il palazzo indicatoci dal signor Prescott, il posto è pieno di giornalisti:

-Eccoli gli eroi, benvenuti nella vostra nuova casa.-

Il signor Prescott ci consegna le chiavi, facciamo qualche foto con lui, deve aver convocato tutti i giornali di Arcadia Bay, la cui maggior parte credo siano i suoi, ovviamente vuole il suo guadagno di immagino:  
-Ragazzi una domanda.-

-Su lasciateli stare, devo fare il trasloco, rispondo io alle vostre domande.-

Che cazzo di essere, ma almeno ci ha levato parecchie rotture di scatole, il palazzo è comunque abbastanza lussuoso per un americano medio, questi appartamenti devo costare molto, raggiungiamo il numero indicato nella chiave, apro la serratura, sto per entrare quando Warren mi ferma:

-Aspetta.-

-Che c'è Warren ?-

Lui mi solleva e mi tiene tra le sue braccia , e poi mi bacia:

-Che fai ?-

-Beh, è tradizione che quando una coppia di sposi entra nella loro nuova casa, lo sposo tiene la sposa in braccio ed entrano insieme.-

Quant'è dolce, mi mette giù appena attraversata la porta, perchè rimane stupito tanto quanto me, nel salotto ci sono due poltrone, un divano, un caminetto, e una grande televisione, e una lunga vetrata un tappeto, cazzo è bellissima, mi avvcino e faccio una foto dalla vetrata a tutta il panorama di fronte:

-Warren è bellissima.-

-Si, ed è casa nostra.-

Ci diamo un baciamo e continuiamo il giro, il bagno è grande con una doccia e una vasca da bagno, la cucina è adiacente al salotto, non è molto grande ma funzionale, con un tavolo in mezzo, mi ricorda un po' la cucina di Joyce, dovremo passare a trovarla, andando avanti c'è anche uno studio quasi vuoto e una camera che sarebbe perfetta per essere usata come camera oscura, il signor Prescott ha pensato a tutto, arriviamo poi nella nostra camera da letto, ci sono due armadi, con un grande letto matrimoniale al centro, due comodini ai fianchi e con una televisione davanti, cominciamo a sistemare le nostre cose, poso Lisa la mia piante vicino alla vetrata per fargli prendere il sole, e posiamo il nostro materiale scolastico nello studi cominciamo a sistemare i vestiti negli armadi:

-Warren, seriamente hai un pigiama di Star Wars ?-

Lui fa un po' la faccia imbarazzata:

-Si, ammetto che è un po' da sfigati, ti prometto che domani vado a comprarne uno diverso.-

-Non ci provare, io ti amo così come sei, non devi cambiare qualcosa di te stesso per adeguarti a me caro il mio dottor Graham-

-Va bene principessa Leila.

Ci diamo una altro bacio, poi cominciamo a sistemare le foto nella casa, foto del nostro matrimonio, foto di noi due insieme, foto con amici, appena finisco di sistemare foto di me e dei miei genitori, noto che della sua famiglia Warren ha poche foto, solo quella di una vecchina e un ragazzo con un gran ciuffo in testa;

-Mia nonna e mio fratello, gli unici della famiglia che posso ancora vedere.-

Abbassa lo sguardo:

-Fa ancora male vero ?-

-Si ma ora ci sei tu.-

-E ci sarò sempre.-

Warren sorride e guarda le mie foto da piccola:

-Eri proprio una bambina graziosa ahahah.-

-E smettila stupido.-

Gli tiro addosso un cuscino e lui fugge:

-Ehi non vale, dovrò fare rapporto al capitano.-

-Quanto sei scemo.-

Comincia a correre e io lo inseguo, dopo un po' ci ritroviamo a limonare pesantemente in soggiorno, quando lui mi ferma:

-Mi spiace Max, ma starei giorni così, ma è tardi, dobbiamo cenare.-

-Ma con cosa che abbiamo la dispensa vuota ?-

-Ordiniamo una pizza a domicilio ?-

-Si.-

-Bene, io intanto vado a farmi una doccia.-

Dopo un po' arriva la pizza, mangiamo e guardiamo un po' di tv, appena finito Warren sbadiglia:

-Ho un sono da cadere a terra svenuto, che ne dici se andiamo a letto presto stasera ?-

-Si, è stata un giornata faticosa, tu vai, io ti raggiungo, vado a lavarmi.-

Cazzo, quanto è cambiata la mia vita in due settimane, ancora non ci credo, sono sposata con il ragazzo migliore del mondo, la mia migliore amica è morta, e un famoso fotografo mi ha messo sotto la sua ala protettrice, a proposito domani devo chiamarlo e confermare tutto, certo che la vita è proprio strana, piena di sorprese, direi che sono quasi felice. Finita la doccia, vado verso la camera per mettermi un pigiamo, entro tranquilla nella stanza e vedo Warren vestito solo con le mutande che si stava cambiando, mi vergogno:

-Oddio, scusa Warren, non volevo.-

-Max, non c'è bisogno che ti scusi, siamo sposati ora, non dovremmo vergognarci nel vederci diciamo poco vestiti.-

-Lo so scusami, è che forse non sono ancora pronta per fare quella cosa li, forse è un po' presto, e quindi vederti quasi completamente nudo mi imbarazza.-

-Non devi preoccuparti per quella cosa Max, anche se ammetto che mi piacerebbe moltissimo farlo con te, per me non è un problema aspettare, deciderai tu, ora vado di la ad spettare che ti sei cambiata e...-

Io lo fermo:

-No resta pure, hai ragione, non dobbiamo vergognarci, anzi questo può aiutarmi ad accettare la cosa.-

-Come vuoi.-

Per fortuna mi sono portata un paio di mutande e un reggiseno nel bagno, mi tolgo l'accappatoio e rimango solo in abbigliamento intimo, cerco un piagiama carino, sento lo sguardo dolce di Warren su di me, nonostante tutto però sono contenta di piacergli fisicamente anche se non ho le curve giuste, poi noto che mette lo sguardo nelle bende che ho sotto il petto:

-Fa ancora molto male ?-

-Non tanto, soprattutto grazie alle medicine che mi hanno prescritto comunque ho letto che per sistemare le costole devo dormire in un certo modo, mi pare in verticale sul letto, tu mi tieni abbracciata durante il sonno ?.-

-Ma certo, ora vieni a letto.-

Vado li, spegniamo le luci e io dico:

-Warren.-

-Si ?-

-Sono contenta di essere sposta con te, non mi pento di nulla, ma soprattutto sono contena di dormire con te.-

-Anch'io Max, e da ora in poi sarà sempre così ?

Capitolo lungo. Come sarà la nuova vita di Max e Warren? Warren si riappacificherà con la sua famiglia? Che cosa gli aspetta in futuro ? Lo scopriremo (forse nel prossimo capitolo) Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono, commentano e supportano la fic.


	23. Amore

CAPITOLO 23 AMORE

E' mattina del primo giorno del resto della mia vita, ho dormito benissimo, tasto l'altra parte del letto, ma non trovo Warren, sarà in bagno, sono le 8 del mattino, dopo dobbiamo tornare alla Blackwall per portare a casa il resto delle nostre cose, wow devo ancora farci l'abitudine di chiamare questo posto casa mia, mentre sto per alzarmi la porta si spalanca, è Warren con un vassoio nelle mani:

-Buongiorno Max, amore mio.-

-Buongiorno a te Warren, ma cos'hai li ?-

-Che domande, la tua colazione, te l'ho portata a letto.-

-Oh Warren, grazie mille, ma non dovevi, sei veramente un tesoro.-

Mi da un bacio nella guancia e appoggia il vassoio sopra le mie gambe, ci sono uova e pancetta con un caffè:

-Spero ti piaccia, io non sono un granchè in cucina, ma due uova al tegamino con pancetta credo di riuscirla a saperle fare.-

Io comincio ad assaggiare la colazione, anche se ovviamente non hai livelli di Joyce è comunque buona:

-E' molto buona Warren, sei bravo.-

-Non è che lo dici solo per farmi piacere ?-

-No, no assolutamente no, ma dimmi, come hai fatto a svegliarti presto per farmi questa sorpresa ? Di solito tu dormi molto più di me.-

Warren si siede nel letto, fa una pausa e io lo fisso meglio in volto, ha due occhiaie spaventose:

-Beh, semplicemente, mi sono svegliato nel cuore della notte a causa di un incubo, e non sono più riuscito ad addormentarmi, così la mattina presto sono uscito, ho fatto la spesa, e una volta tornato ho deciso di farti questa sorpresa, di prepararti la colazione.-

Io smetto di mangiare e dolcemente gli chiedo:

-Hai sognato lui, non è vero Warren ?-

-Si, purtroppo si, ho sognato lui, che ti faceva del male, e non potevo in alcun modo, intervenire, poi mi sono svegliato, ma purtroppo non sono più riuscito a riaddormentarmi.-

-Oh Warren, mi dispiace, ma non ti preoccupare, sono sicura che passeranno, così come sono passati i miei.-

-Hai ragione, ma non è stato totalmente un male.-

-Perchè?-

-Perchè ho potuto guardarti dormire.-

Io vado verso di lui e lo bacio. Passiamo il resto della giornata a completare il trasloco, fare delle fotografie e le solite cose che fanno tutte le coppie, un giro in città, dei bacetti, cose così, è un peccato che domani dobbiamo ricominciare a seguire le lezioni. La sera vengo svegliata da un urlo:

-Noooo, bastardo maledetto, Max, Max.-

E' Warren, deve aver avuto un altro incubo:

-Warren calmati, sono qui, sto bene.-

Lo accarezzo sulla testa:

-Sei qui, per fortuna.-

-Hai avuto un'altro incubo ?-

-Si, mi dispiace di averti svegliato.-

-Non ti preoccupare, so cosa provi.-

Sospira:

-Immagino, ma mi dispiace, dovrei essere io la tua roccia, dovrei essere io a sostenere i tuoi incubi, ma non riesco a farlo coi miei.-

-Warren, credo che nessuno riesce a sconfiggere i propri incubi da solo, io ti aiuterò a sconfiggere i tuoi, e tu i miei, è questo che fanno le persone sposate. Ora ti prego prova a tornare a dormire.-

-Hai ragione.-

Mi sveglio la mattina dopo, sono contenta di vedere al mio fianco Warren ancora addormentato, quando dorme sembra proprio un bambino, dopo la nottataccia che ha passato è meglio farlo dormire ancora un po', vado a farmi una doccia, al mio ritorno vedo che Warren si è svegliato:

-Ehi bellissima, ciao.-

-Ciao Warren, sei riuscito a dormire dopo il tuo incubo ?-

-Un po' si, grazie.-

-Sai, oggi pensavo che prima di andare a scuola potremmo andare a mangiare da Joyce, è da un po' che non la vedo.-

-Ma certo, tutto quello che vuoi, appena ho finito di lavarmi, ci andiamo subito.-

Appena ha fatto ci dirigiamo subito verso il Two Whales, Warren parcheggia ed entriamo nel locale, li veniamo accolta da applausi e complimenti da parte di quelle persone, mi chiedo quando finirà questo popolarità di massa, andiamo avanti e ci sediamo nel nostro subito nel nostro tavolo, è più di una settimana che non venivo qui, ci si avvicina Joyce:

-Oh ecco i neo sposini, sono contentissima di rivedervi.-

-Ciao Joyce, vedo che le notizie volano.-

-Beh certo, voi due siete gli eroi del momento, e qua dentro la gente parla, racconta un sacco di pettegolezzi.-

-Immaginiamo.-

-Allora com'è essere sposati cosi giovani ?-

-E' un po' starno, è una continua novità e sorpresa, ma noi stiamo bene.-

Joyce, fa uno sguardo più triste:

-Ne sono felice, e mi raccomando, non date retta a chi vi dice che dovevate aspettare o cose così, la vita è breve per avere rimpianto, non saprai quando te ne andrai, devi cercare di viverla al massimo, come voleva Chloe, io sono fiera di voi, avete fatto una grande cosa, avete riportato qui Chloe, per me era come un'altra figlia, un po' come te Max, sai oggi è venuta qua e mi ha fatto le condoglianze e le sue scusa, per cosa poi ? Per essere stata rapita, ci siamo abbracciate è stato molto bello, ma bando alle tristezze, che vi porto ?-

-Due brioche, una al cioccolato, una alla marmellata e due caffè.-

-Bene.-

Warren si alza un attimo:

-Scusatemi vado in bagno.-

-Nient'altro Max ?-

Ora che Warren se n'è andato devo chiedergli un favore personale:

-Ehm scusa Joyce, c'è un'altra cosa che vorrei chiederti, potrei venire a casa tua qualche giorno e insegnarmi a cucinare qualcosa, sai per Warren e...-

-Ma certo bambina, quando vuoi.-

-Grazie.-

Il resto della giornata passa come sempre ridiamo, baciamo, andiamo a lezione, ci baciamo, scherziamo con i nostri amici, per la prima volta da quando sono alla Blackwall mi sento al posto giusto, con le persone giuste, anche Victoria non mi infastidisce più, l'unica cosa che un po' mi disturba è il mormorio di sottofondo quando io e Warren passiamo ma non mi importa più di tanto. Il pomeriggio siamo a casa, abbiamo appena finito i compiti:

-Aaaah che faticaccia, ma abbiamo finito, ora che vuoi fare Max ?-

-Beh Warren, non so, non ho tanta voglia di uscire, che ne dici, di guardarci un film sotto le coperte del letto oppure giocare a un videogame.-

Mando a Warren uno sguardo malizioso e un occhiolino, lui mi dice:

-Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, ti amo sempre di più, tu si che mi capisci ahaha.-

Ci scambiamo un bacio, quando sentiamo suonare il campanello:  
-Uffa, chi è lo scocciatore ?-

-Warren.-

-Scusa Max, sto scherzando, ma baciarti è la cosa più bella del mondo.-

-Sei perdonato.-

Vado ad aprire la porta, sono Rachel e Frank:

-Ragazzi che piacere vedervi, entrate pure.-

-Grazie, passavamo di qui e abbiamo pensato di farvi un saluto.-

-Così è qui che vivete eh, cazzo, proprio un bel posto.-

-Grazie Frank, possiamo offrirvi un caffè ? Un bicchier d'acqua ?-

-No no, non serve siamo solo passati a trovarvi, e a darvi delle grosse notizie.-

-Oh e quali ?-

-Beh, la prima è che Frank ha trovato un lavoro, un vero lavoro.-

-Oh ma è fantastico.-

-Si, avevo promesso di dire basta con quella vita ed è appunto ciò che ho fatto, ho trovato lavoro come cassiere, so che non è un granchè, ma per cominciare...-

-Certo, ma è comunque una cosa bellissima.-

-Già, ma non avete ancora sentito la cosa migliore, uno stilista, un vero stilista, il signor Easterbrook ha notato le foto del mio book, e mi ha detto che mi prenderà tra le sue modelle subito dopo la scuola, m spiace però ch emi abbia notata solo per colpa di quella brutta faccenda.-

Il signor Easterbrook è un pezzo grosso, uno stilista molto famoso dalle nostre parti, era un bel colpo:  
-Sono felicissima Rachel, i tuoi genitori che dicono.-

-Beh niente, sono felici per me, non amano Frank, ma dopo quello che ha rischiato per salvarmi lo hanno accettato anche se sperano sempre che lo lasci e trovi un altro ragazzo, in ogni caso spero che quando diventerò una modella sarai tu a farmi i servizi fotografici, ho saputo che il signor Anderson ti ha chiesto di fargli d'assistente.-

-Vedo che le voci corrono, comunque si, l'ho chiamato due ieri fa e ho confermato che dalla prossima estate gli farò da assistente.-

-Fantastico, ora scusateci, ma dobbiamo andare, devo tornare all'accademia.-

-Capisco, ciao ragazzi.-

-Ciao sposini ahahaha.-

Se ne vanno rimaniamo solo io e Warren:

-Allora che facciamo ?-

-Mi pare che volevamo giocare con i videogame e poi guardare un film sul letto.-

-Si, sembrava anche a me.-

Dico scherzando, Warren, lui si avvicina a me e mi prende in braccio:

-Beh allora andiamo.-

-No dai, mettimi giù.-

Passiamo il resto della serata giocando ai videogame e a guardare "Salvate il soldato Ryan", tengo la mano di Warren per tutto il film finchè non mi addormento.

" Le successive settimane passano come questi ultimi giorni, scuola, amici, sogni e Warren, loro ormai è diventata la mia routine, una piacevole routine, io e Warren siamo diventati sempre più intimi, i suoi incubi sono diminuiti fin quasi a sparire del tutto, credo di essere ormai pronta a farlo con lui, anche perchè ormai le mie costole sono guarite, oggi è il 21 novembre, domani è il suo compleanno e stasera voglio fargli un grande regalo, gli preparerò una sontuosa cena, ho imparato tante cose da Joyce, e ora sono pronta a metterle in pratica, tra l'altro Joyce mi ha detto che è incinta, aspetta un bambino, non immaginavo che fosse ancora in grado di concepire, tuttavia sono molto felice, spero che questo figlio possa fargli superare definitivamente la morte di Chloe e cementare ancora di più il loro amore."

Ora basta scrivere sul diario, è meglio che vado a preparare la cena per Warren, ora è fuori casa, voglio fargli una sorpresa, lui non si aspetta niente, è convinto che la festa vera con tutti i nostri amici si terrà domani sera, ma io voglio festeggiare da sola con lui stasera. Perdo buona parte del tardo pomeriggio per preparargli la cena, faccio giusto in tempo a farmi una doccia e di cambiarmi prima che Warren sia di ritorno, sento aprire la porta:

-Mmmh ma cos'è questo profumino ?

Commenta, io esco dalla nostra camera:

-E' la nostra cena. L' ho preparata per te, per il tuo compleanno, ho preparato un menù a base di pesce.-

-Non vedo l'ora di assaggiarlo, sarà di sicuro buonissimo, ora vado a fare la doccia.-

Non appena Warren ha finito si siede a tavola e cominciamo:

-Mamma mia che bontà, Max è squisito, sei bravissima, sei da fare invidia a quel pallone gonfiato di Chef Ramsay.-

Io arrossisco:  
-Non è che lo dici solo per farmi piacere ?-

-Assolutamente no, mi chiedo cosa di bello ho fatto per meritarmi la ragazza più bella, simpatica, intelligente, sensibile, coraggiosa e miglior cuoca del mondo.-

Mi da un bacio sulla guancia:

-Oh Warren, sono io che dovrei farti questa domanda, tu sei sempre stato gentile, paziente, disponibile, sensibile, anche quando non ti consideravo e ti trattavo come una merda, era normale che prima o poi mi innamorassi di te.-

-Ahahah, beh in effetti ero convinto di essere in una friendzone peggiore di quella di Severus Piton.-

Ridiamo insieme, finita la cena dico a Warren:

-Dopo questa sorpresa Warren ho un altro regalo per te, ora aspetta qui in salotto che te lo vado a prendere.-

-Ma Max non dovevi, già solo la cena era un gran regalo, già solo essere sposato con te è un regalo, un regalo che mi fai tutti i giorni.-

A quelle parole il mio cuore e il mio stomaco hanno un sussulto, non so cosa mi trattenesse dal saltargli addosso e riempirlo di baci, in ogni caso mi dirigo in camera nostra e una volta li mi spoglio e mi metto il mio bikini nero a due pezzi, spero che gli piaccia, oddio sono tesissima, se non vado bene ? Se non gli piaccio ? Se non sono brava ? Oddio, basta con queste paranoie Max, Warren ti ama in ogni caso e non smetterà di farlo, metto la mia vestaglia sopra il bikini e mi dirigo verso il salotto, Warren sta cazzeggiando col suo cellulare, mi presento davanti a lui fingendo di avere un pacco dietro la schiena:

-Ora chiudi gli occhi Warren.-

-Va bene.-

Warren chiude gli occhi, io mi tolgo la vestaglia, cazzo spero di non spaventarlo:

-Ora puoi aprire gli occhi.-

-Fantastico dov'è il mio reg...-

Lo ho praticamente bloccato, sta li seduto con la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati:

-Ma..Max se...sei bellissima, ma questo significa che...-

-Grazie Warren, significa che mi sento pronta e voglio farlo questa sera.-

-Ma...ma ne sei proprio sicura, io non voglio metterti fretta e inoltre le tue costole...-

-Warren sto benissimo e sono sicura, ora baciami.-

Lo prendo e subito afferro le sue labbra, sanno di fragola, come il gusto del chewingum che stava mangiando. Wow, non credevo di essere decisa, credo di averlo baciato subito per rompere la tensione, sto avvertendo sempre più calore dentro di me, non vogliamo staccarci dalle nostre labbra, lo facciamo solo quando abbiamo bisogno di riprendere fiato:

-Andiamo in camera.-

-Abbiamo bisogno di un preservativo.-

-Non serve ho già avuto le mie cose.-

Mentre continuiamo a baciarci Warren inizia a spogliarsi, rimaniamo in mutande, una volta sotto le coperte ci leviamo anche gli indumenti intimi, siamo completamente nudi, anche se non ha un corpo muscoloso Warren non è affattto male, ha delle belle spalle larghe, lui comincia a baciarmi dappertutto, i miei ormoni sono a palla, sto provando delle sensazione bellissime:

-Warren ti prego, non posso più aspettare, fallo.-

-Max sei sicura ? Sai che all'inizio farà un po male ?-

-Lo so Warren, ma ti prego fallo.-

Eccolo, sento un forte dolore che fa un male cane, lancio un piccolo urlo:

-Max va tutto bene ?-

-Si..si non ti preoccupare, passerà continua.-

Dopo un po' il dolore passa lasciando spazio solo al piacere, mamma mia è bellissimo, Warren è bellissimo, è tutto bellissimo, lui è gentile e non fa movimenti troppo bruschi, dio mio che sensazione, non immaginavo di provare un piacere simile, come ho fatto a vivere per ben 18 anni senza Warren, è una delle notti più belle della mia vita, dal suo sguardo vedo che sta piacendo anche a lui , ci guardiamo continuamente negli occhi:

-Warren è bellissimo, ti amo, ti amo tanto

-Anch'io Max, sei la cosa più bella e importante della mia vita. Ti amo, non ti lascerò mai.-

Non so per quante volte l'abbiamo fatto, è come se il tempo si fosse fermato, probabilmente per qualche ora, è stato bellissimo, ero inondata dal piacere mi sono addormentata con la testa nel suo posto e il suo braccio intorno alla mia vita.

Io e Warren ci svegliamo nello stesso momento, per fortuna oggi è sabato e non ci sono lezione, Warren mi bacia sulla guancia dolcemente:

-Buongiorno Max, sei bellissima.-

-Grazie Warren, anche tu, ieri sera è stato bellissimo.-

-Si, attenta che potrei diventarne dipendente.-

-Attento tu piuttosto, non sei certo messo male la sotto, secondo me ce l'hai più grande di tutti i giocatori di football che ti prendevano in giro, come Zack o Logan.-

-Grazie Max, mi fai sentire l'uomo più fortunato del mondo, stasera replichiamo ?-

Io fingo di essere scandalizzata:

-Warren, brutto pervertito, non sono un oggetto io, la mia risposta è ovviamente si, non vedo l'ora, e poi dopotutto è il tuo compleanno, tanti auguri amore mio.-

-Grazie sei la migliore.-

Ci diamo un'altro bacio, Warren si fa una doccia veloce che deve uscire, ha promesso di dare una mano a Frank a trovargli un piccolo appartamento, io non vado con lui perchè devo studiare, ho un compito in classe martedì e sono un po' indietro con lo studio, esce dalla doccia, si veste e mi fa un saluto veloce:

-Ciao, ci vediamo dopo.-

-Ciao.-

Ora vado io a fare la doccia, ho appena fatto in tempo a vestirmi che sento suonare il campanello, vado ad aprire la porta, alla porta c'è un tipo che sembra proprio James Dean, anche se ha un fisico più prestante, sicuramente è uno sportivo, avrà avuto 21 anni:

-Si ?-

-Salve, qui è casa Graham ?-

-Beh direi di si ?-

-E tu sei Max ?-

-Si.-

-Warren è in casa ?-

-No è uscito, ma tu chi sei ?-

-Oh si scusa, io sono James, James Graham sono il fratello di Warren, , sono tuo cognato, posso entrare ? Ho alcune cose da dirvi.-

Sono un po' indecisa, Warren non vuole più aver nulla a che fare con la sua famiglia, ma lui non centra perciò lo lascio entrare:  
-Entra pure.-

-Grazie.-

Capitolo lungo. Forse un po' noioso all'inizo Warren si riappacificherà con la sua famiglia? Che cosa vorrà James ? Lo scopriremo (forse nel prossimo capitolo) Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono, commentano e supportano la fic.

PS chiedo scusa per l'errore del capitolo precedente sul compleanno di Warren, questa date è quella giusta.


	24. La storia della famiglia Graham

CAPITOLO 24 LA STORIA DELLA FAMIGLIA GRAHAM

Faccio accomodare James nel tavolo della cucina

-Posso offriti qualcosa ? Un caffè ? Un tè ?-

-No, no, non ti scomodare, non voglio niente grazie.-

Mi siedo anch'io, lui mi squadra dalla testa ai piedi:

-E così tu sei Max, la ragazza che ha fatto breccia nel cuore di Warren tanto da farsi trascinare in una pericolosa avventura e a chiederti di sposarlo ?-

-Si esatto.-

-Ne sono felice, sai ripetevo sempre a Warren che quando si sarebbe trovato una ragazza che credeva giusta per lui non se la sarebbe dovuta far scappare, ma forse mi ha preso troppo alla lettera ahahahah, non fraintendermi, sono felice che ci sia qualcuno che lo ami così, sai lui è sempre stato molto solo, è difficile per lui aprirsi e ammiro come tu sai riuscita a renderlo meno nerd e più coraggioso, ma te lo chiedere, come mai ti sei innamorata di lui ?-

Aveva una faccia molto seria:

-Beh, lui ha avuto una cotta per me fin dal primo giorno e ci provava di continuo, io mi sono innamorata lui durante un periodo molto difficile per me, la morte della mia migliore amica, lui era sempre cosi buono, dolce e sensibile con me, mi ha aiutato senza chiedere nulla in cambio, mi ha sopportato pazientemente, ho capito di non poter fare a meno di lui, è coraggioso, mi ama tantissimo, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me, ora però mi puoi dire come mai sei qui ?-

Lui sorride:  
-Bene, vedo che tu ami veramente Warren, lo sento dalla tua voce, dal modo in cui parli di lui, ne sono felice, in ogni caso, sono venuto qui per due ragioni, la prima è consegnare un regalo a Warren, che è qui fuori,l 'altra ragione, ovvero quella più importante è che voglio che lui faccia pace con i nostri genitori, e mi piacerebbe anche che tu mi dessi una mano.-

-Mi spiace, Warren non è disposto a perdonare i tuoi genitori, e sinceramente non posso dargli torto dopo quello che la sua famiglia gli ha fatto, cazzo gli hanno mentito, hanno coperto i crimini di John, hanno predicato bene a lui e razzolato male, non posso dargli torto se non vuole più vederli, mi spiace ma non ti aiuterò, io sosterrò Warren in qualsiasi sua decisione, è quello che fa una brava moglie.-

James comincia ad alzare un po' il tono:

-No, una brava moglie e amica deve aprirgli gli occhi e capire quando sta facendo una cazzata, non può avere un cattivo rapporto con i suoi genitori o se ne pentirà per il resto della sua vita.-

-Non credo, Warren ormai li odia, non credo che ne sentirà la sua mancanza.-

-Ma tu che cazzo ne sai di Warren eh ? Lo conosci solo da due mesi e mezzo che ne sai di lui e di cosa prova ? Cazzo, io l'ho visto crescere, che ne sai tu delle volte che sono dovuto intervenire per salvarlo dai bulli quando era alle elementari ? Cazzo l'avevano preso di mira, già dalla prima elementare, a causa di questo non aveva amici, tutti avevano paura dei bulli, cazzo il suo unico amico era un bambino biondo di nome Henry, anche lui era preso di mira dai bulli poiché era piccolo e magrolino, lui ai loro occhi era un debole, purtroppi è morto un anno dopo aver conosciuto Warren a causa di una leucemia acuta, lui è rimasto sconvolto da quest'avvenimento, già era un bambino chiuso prima, dopo quella terribile botta si è isolato sempre di più, aveva paura di soffrire di nuovo, ma tanto nessuno voleva aver a che fare con lui.-

Mi sono rattristata all'istante, Warren non mi ha mai raccontato di quel bambino:

-Perchè mi racconti questo ?-

-In modo che tu possa capire, conoscere meglio me, la mia famiglia e Warren, ad ogni modo comunque lui ha cominciato a leggere tutti quei libri di scienza e di natura che gli regalava mio zio, diceva che da grande avrebbe voluto trovare un modo di curare molto malattie per impedire ad altri ragazzi di soffrire, io non riuscivo a stargli troppo dietro, dopotutto anch'io avevo la mia vita, non credere a quello che ti può aver detto mio zio, mio padre amava sinceramente Warren, ma spesso non riusciva a stargli dietro a causa dei grossi sacrifici che faceva per noi, i miei genitori lo hanno sempre aiutato, accudito e sostenuto con amore. Crescendo ovviamente gli si sono rimarginate le ferite dell'anima, ha sviluppato una personalità nerd, un po' il contrario della mia, che non l'ha certo aiutato coi bulli, e neppure a farsi dei nuovi amici, pensa che le ragazze che gli si avvicinavano volevano solo sfruttarlo perchè era il migliore della classe, lui poverino sperava veramente potesse nascere qualcosa con loro, non sai le volte che l'ho sentito singhiozzare nel suo letto, lui per orgoglio non lo dava a vedere ma soffriva, lo vedi anche tu, è sempre allegro e spiritoso, gliel'avrò ripetuto tante volete di stare lontano dalle ragazze più fighe, che volevano solo sfruttarlo, lo so bene io come sono fatte, vanno solo col più figo, qualcuno come me, col mio fisico e la bellezza, ma ora scusami, sto divagando, il punto è che noi abbiamo sempre fatto qualsiasi cosa per Warren, ci siamo sempre stati nonostante tutto, ma lui molto spesso per orgoglio o vergogna non si confidava se non raramente con me o coi miei, perciò lui può aver avuto l'impressione di essere da solo, ma non lo era.-

-Quella che mi hai raccontato è una storia molto triste, sapevo che Warren ha avuto dei problemi da piccolo ma non pensavo così, ciò non toglie il fatto che i tuoi genitori hanno coperto un criminale e anzi hanno usufruito dei soldi dei suoi sporchi affari.-

James si gira e sospira:

-Non avrei voluto raccontarti tutto, ma quanto pare sono costretto, i mie i genitori avevano bisogno dei soldi di John per me, per me, ero finito in un brutto giro di droga, eroina, cocaina, hanno speso un sacco di soldi per mandarmi in una clinica per farmi curare, Warren era convinto che ero al college, non volevano, soprattutto io non volevo che Warren lo sapessi, così per il bene di tutti lui è stato mandato alla Blackwall Academy dove poteva a sfruttare il suo potenziale e stare lontano da me, in modo che i suoi risultati non ne risentissero, e io in una clinica specializzata, quando lui tornava a casa per le vacanze natalizie o pasquali tornavo anch'io, sono stati obbligati a chiedere il suoi aiuto . D'estate poi lo zio lo portava spesso con se perciò raramente mi vedeva o sospettava qualcosa , lui mi ha sempre visto come un eroe, fin da quando lo salvavo dai bulli, ammetto che l'ho preso un po' in giro crescendo, ma era per spronarlo a darsi una mossa, quello ci ha fatto un po' allontanare,, ora però ne sono fuori, e ho un buon lavoro, ti ho raccontato tutto questi per dimostrarti che a volte i genitori fanno di tutto, anche cose illegali per il bene dei propri figlie, io ora voglio far di tutto per riallacciare i rapporti nella nostra famiglia, ora che sai la tutta la storia mi aiuterai ?-

Wow, quella storia mi ha lasciato molto sorpresa, non so proprio che fare, ma tuttavia se le cose stanno così forse i Graham meritano un'altra possibilità, ma deve essere una sua scelta:

-Eh...senti, io ne parlerò con Warren, tuttavia sarà lui a decidere che fare, io non ti garantisco nulla, e non lo spingerò a far niente, ma proverò a convincerlo almeno a parlare con te.-

-Grazie, credo che sia il massimo che posso chiedere, se vuole o vuoi fare quattro chiacchiere io mi trovo al motel "Blue Arcadia", quello subito fuori città.-

-Va bene.-

-Ah, ho anche un altro favore da chiederti, puoi consegnare questa lettera a Warren ? E da parte di una persona a lui cara.-

-Va bene, ciao James.-

-Ciao Max.-

Io sono ancora sconvolta dalle storia di James, non so ancora bene che dire a Warren, meglio se gli parlo domani, così non gli rovino la festa di compleanno, devo cercare di convincerlo almeno a parlare con suo fratello, ah Warren, e poi Henry, perchè non me ne ha parlato ? Perchè non ho mai visto una sua foto ? Perchè non vuoi raccontarmi tutto della tua vita ?

Vado fuori e porto dentro il regalo di James, è una grosso pacco, vicino c'è anche un pacchetti più piccolo che sembra contenere un libro, metto tutte le cose dentro l'armadio, meglio aspettare, stasera arrivano a casa i nostri amici per una piccola festa e non voglio rovinarla, Warren non ha voluto niente di grande per il suo compleanno, solo mangiare qualche pizza con me, Rachel, Kate, Brooke, Dana, Daniel, Luke e Trevor e Frank. Mi metto a studiare finchè non torna Warren, cerco di essere più naturale possibile:

-Ciao bellezza.-

-Ciao Warren, com'è andata ? Avete trovato un appartamento per Frank ?-

-Si, ma è stata veramente una faticaccia, c'era solo uno a basso costo, pure fuori mano e...Max mi stai ascoltando ? Certo che voi donne siete strane, vi lamentate che i maschi non vi ascoltano mai, ma poi quando parlano loro non ascoltate voi.-

Stavo ancora pensando a quello che mi ha detto James:

-Uh eh, scusa Warren, ma sai la matematica, i compiti, lo studio, sono un po' in ansia per questo compito in classe e...-

Mento spudoratamente, lui però sorride e mi bacia:

-Non ti preoccupare andrai benissimo, tu sei molto intelligente.-

Io faccio un falso sorriso, per me è diventato un grosso peso mentirgli:

-Ora lascia perdere i compiti e cominciamo a preparare per l'arrivo dei nostri amici.-

Decido di fare come dice lui, lascio perdere lo studio e i pensieri relativi a James e mi preparo per la serata. A un certo punto suona il campanello, devo essere loro, sono arrivati, vado ad aprire la porta, ci sono tutti, Kate, Rachel, Frank e tutti gli altri, li facciamo accomodare e ceniamo con la pizza che abbiamo ordinato, mettiamo su un po' di musica, ridiamo, scherziamo, arriva poi il momento della torta, ci mettiamo tutti dietro a Warren e con l'autoscatto immortaliamo il momento, Warren scarta i suoi regali, c'è di tutto, provette, libri, le sue magliette che gli piacciono tanto, videogiochi e dei dvd della serie tv di "X Files". Ad una certa ora cominciano ad andarsene tutti quanti, rimaniamo solo io e Warren che dobbiamo mettere a posto la casa, lui mi chiede:

-Beh andata bene direi.-

-Si, e vedrai non è ancora finita, capisci cosa intendo ?-

Cerco di lanciargli l'occhiata più sexy che posso, lui mi sorride e mi si avvicina prendendomi per i fianchi:

-Oh oh oh, Maxine Caulfield, non pensavo che lei potesse avere questi tipi di pensieri cosi spesso.-

-Evidentemente ti sbagliavi, a proposito, a proposito, se mi chiami ancora Maxine te lo scordi per un mese.-

-Oh dai, non vorrai mica essere così cattiva con me, mi dispiace.-

Sorrido:

-Sei perdonato.-

Ci baciamo:

-Mmmh ascolta, io ora vado di là a prepararmi, tu finisci qui e mi raggiungi.-

-Va bene.-

Io corro in camera nostra, mi spoglio e lo aspetto sotto le coperte:

-Warren arrivi ?-

-Certo.-

Arriva subito in camera, si spoglia anche lui e ci mettiamo sotto le coperte, ci mettiamo a fare l'amore in maniera ancora più romantica e appassionata della sera precedente, potrei veramente diventarne dipendente, appena finito restiamo abbracciati per alcuni minuti, poi Warren si alza dal letto:

-Dove vai Warren ? Torna qui ti prego.-

-Non ti preoccupare Max, non me ne andrei mai da li, ma prende un'altra coperta che stasera fa piuttosto freddino, dov'è che le hai messe ?-

Dico senza pensare:

-Sono nel mio armadio.-

-Va bene.-

Warren apre l'armadio:

-Ehi, ma qui ci sono altri pacchi, Max hai voluto tenermeli nascosti fino all'ultimo eh ?-

Quali altri regali ? Oh cazzo no, è ho nascosto nell'armadio i regali di James, è ancora presto cazzo, gliene volevo domattina:

-Ehm Warren c'è una cosa che devo dirti...-

-Dopo, dopo, adesso fammeli scartare.-

Cazzo, sono fregata, Warren scarta il primo pacco, quello piccolo a forma di libro, gli da un occhiata e dice in tono arrabbiato

-Max, chi cazzo ha portati questa roba qui ? Perchè qui c'è un album di fotografie con me e la mia "famiglia" ?

-Ehm..vedi Warren, prima quando tu non c'eri è passato a casa nostra tuo fratello che ha portato dei regali, e una lettera per te, poi abbiamo parlato sul fatto che vuole che ti riavvicini ai tuoi gernitori-

-E perchè non mi hai detto niente ?-

-Non volevo crearti pensieri il giorno del tuo compleanno, te ne avrei parlato domattina, sei arrabbiato con me ?-

-No, non lo sono, l'importante e che lui se ne sia andato, chissà le balle che i miei gli hanno detto per convincerlo a venire qua, ma hai fatto a bene a lasciar perdere Max.-

-Veramente Warren, le cose che mi ha raccontato sembravano sincere, io penso che dovresti andare a parlargli chiarirti con lui.-

-E che ti avrebbe raccontato ?-

Io gli racconto tutta la storia di suo fratello, ma lui non sembra crederci e non la prende bene:

-Mente, sono menzogne che hanno detto per cercare di impietosirmi.-

Io a questo punto comincio ad alzare la voce anch'io.-

-Io invece credo che abbia ragione, Warren, dovresti avere un dialogo coi tuoi famigliari, dovresti parlargli, vai da lui e senti le sue ragioni, devi aprirti di più, anche con me, perchè non mi hai mai parlato di Henry ?-

A quel punto Warren fa una faccia sconvolta e si rattristisce:

-Chi ti ha parlato di lui ?-

-Sempre tuo fratello, allora perchè non mi hai mai detto niente ?-

-E' una cosa dolorosa, mi fa ancora male anche a distanza di anni.-

-Anch'io soffro ancora per la perdita di Chloe, ma io ti ho raccontato tutto, non mi sono chiuso in un guscio, anche se ammetto che avrei voluto farlo, ma almeno con la persona più importante della mia vita io mi cofido.-

Warren alza di nuovo la voce:

-Ma sentiti cazzo, mi hai raccontato che durante le indagini tue di Chloe mi tagliavi sempre fuori da tutto, cazzo, da come me l'hai raccontato sembravate due fidanzate, a volte mi sento un ripiego per te-

Odio dover alzare la voce e litigare con lui, anche perchè questa è la prima volta, ma mi sento offesa, non può rinfacciarmi questo.-

-Vaffanculo Warren, te l'ho già detto con Chloe non c'è stato niente anche se lei provava qualcosa per me, e poi ti ho già detto che mi è dispiaciuto non averti coinvolto, Cristo, non puoi continuare a rinfacciarmelo, io ti amo veramente, non sei un ripiego, se è questo quello che pensi di me e della mia migliore amica che è morta, forse è meglio che stanotte tu dorma nel divano.-

Io ora sto piangendo, Warren cerca di farsi perdonare:

-Ma no Max, non volevo dire questo, non piangere, non cacciarmi.-

-Warren, vai fuori di qui, subito.-

Warren capisce che è inutile insistere, così prende il cuscino e una coperta:

-Va bene, ma ricordati di una cosa, un conto è perdere un amica a 18 anni, un'altro è perdere il tuo unico amico a 8 anni, quello che non ti fa mai sentire solo, soffri molto di più.-

Vedo delle piccole lacrime anche su di lui, luisbatte la porta e se ne va, io rimango seduta sotto il mio letto a piangere.

Wow, il primo litigio tra Max e Warren. Faranno la pace o continueranno a litigare ? Warren parlerà con suo fratello ? Warren racconterà della sua infanzia con Henry ? Lo scopriremo (forse nel prossimo capitolo) Grazie a tutti quelli che seguono, commentano e supportano la fic.


	25. Un tuffo nel passato

CAPITOLO 25 tuffo nel passato delle Nazioni Unite

E 'mattina, ho Ancora Gli occhi lucidi, non ricordo un Che ora Sono riuscita ad addormentarmi, ho pianto quasi Tutta la sera Cazzo, ieri sera Warren mi ha Fatto proprio incazzare, ha Messo in Dubbio il mio amore per lui e ha minimizzato la morte di Chloe, non l'avevo mai Visto Così, perchè soffre Ancora Così tanto per la morte del Suo amico Anche a DISTANZA di anni?

Sospiro, mi alzo dal letto, Noto Che sul comodino C'è un bigliettino, e Di Warren:

" Ciao Max, mi dispiace tanto per ieri sera, Mi sono comportato Come un imbecille, non avrei mai voluto dire Quelle glucosio, non ero in me Cazzo, senti, io vado una tariffa Una passeggiata, devo schiarirmi le idee, ti ho Lasciato la colazione tavolo sul. Ti prego Perdonami, Warren.

PS Ti amo. "

Ah, Warren, mi alzo e vado verso il salotto, devo Mettere a posto La Coperta di Warren, Guardando per terra Noto Che C'è Una PlayStation 4, ma Warren non ha mai Avuto Una playstation, vedendo la carta regalo per terra penso Che SIA Il regalo di James, raccolgo tutto e getto la Carta nella spazzatura, torno a porte chiuse, la fama non ho, voglio osare un occhiata all'album di fotografie della famiglia Graham, Comincio a sfogliare le varie foto, Sono quasi Tutte di Warren da piccolo , sorrido, quant'era carino da piccolo, ci Sono tante foto di lui con i Suoi genitori, da solista con Suo fratello e con un'anziana signora che dev'essere SUA nonna, ci Sono poi ALCUNE foto di Warren Insieme a bambino delle Nazioni Unite Biondo, con occhi azzurri e molto molto magro; DEVE Essere Henry, Guardando meglio le foto ne Noto Una colomba ci Sono Warren, Henry e Altre dovuto bambine Dietro un un castello di sabbia, Sono in spiaggia, guardo meglio la fotografia, ma ... MA Quelle siamo io e Chloe un 8 Anni, io non ricordo di Aver conosciuto Warren prima di Pochi mesi fa, cioè mi ha Detto Che Spesso veniva in vacanza ad Arcadia Bay, ma non ricordo di averlo incontrato. Guardo la foto con Più ATTENZIONE, se Quella sono io Posso Tornare indietro nel tempo tramite la foto, e vero, ho promesso Che non l'avrei mai più Fatto, ma non voglio Cambiare Il passato, voglio solista cercare di Ricordare Quella giornata di tanti Anni fa.

In un attimo torno nel passato una QUANDO avevo 8 anni, sento il rumore di Un'altra macchina fotografica, un giudicare Dalla zona comunque SEMBRA di Essere in una delle tante spiagge di Arcadia Bay:

-Questa E Venuta bene Bambini, il Vostro Castello e fantastico-

This donna è zenzero, la madre di Warren, mi volto alla mia Sinistra, C'è Chloe, o mio Dio Chloe è bello rivederti, mi manchi ,:

-Dai Max, andiamo a Giocare ai di pirati, voi venite a causa con noi-

Henry dice:

-Certo, Andiamo Warren.-

-Aspettami Prendo il materassino.-

Devo Restare al Gioco, cerco di ricordarmi venire mi comportavo da bambina, Cazzo Non E Facile, being piccoli riusciamo a Salire Tutti sopra il materassino di Warren, Chloe dice subito:

-io Sarò il capitano.-

Henry si oppone:

No, lo sarò io, e Warren Sarà il mio Secondo Ufficiale, vero? -

Lui annuisce:

Detto ho -ma 'prima io.-

-Si Ma tu sei una femmina.-

-E Con this? -

-Beh, Lo sanno tutti, le femmine non possono Essere capitani.-

-E Chi l'ha Detto? -

-Io.-

DOPO this singola Parola Chloe si butta addosso al povero Henry che cade in acqua:

-Questa Te la faccio pagare.-

Henry subito manda dei grossi schizzi d'acqua verso Chloe:

-Ehi Così non Vale, Max Dammi un mano.-

COMINCIA Così Una guerra di schizzi Che Si Che va avanti per un per un po ', finchè Henry non dice:

tregua -Basta, Sono un po 'stanco, POSSIAMO riposarci attimo un? -

-Ma Dai, vieni fai un Essere Già stanco? E 'da poco Che giochiamo e ci siamo riposati Già, subito DOPO Che ABBIAMO Fatto il castello.-

Finalmente Warren Parla:

-Già, Henry, E Qualche giorno che sei sempre stanco, sei also Più pallido del solito, Appena torniamo a casa dovrai FARTI VEDERE da un dottore.-

Sono un po 'scombussolata da QUESTE parole, Henry AVEVA Già i primi sintomi della leucemia?

SI -Si, tanto domani partiamo, ci penseremo dopodomani.-

Chloe si rattrista:

No, di Già ve ne andate? Mi spiace, vi ABBIAMO Appena conosciuto, E peccato.- un

-Purtroppo La nostra vacanza qua ad Arcadia Bay sarebbe Durata Solo Un settimana, dopodomani Il Signor Graham DEVE Tornare a Lavorare per Il Giornale per cui Scrive Articoli, però anche a me dispiace, siete diversi Dalle Altre Femmine Che Conosciamo, Loro Sono Tutte delicata e piagnone, voi invece siete a causa toste.- tipe

Chloe sorride:

Grazie -Beh, comunque E ovvio Che Non siamo venuti Tutte le Altre, noi siamo a causa piratesse Feroci e Cattive, in OGNI Caso mi spiace Che Non ci siamo mai incrociati prima, anche perchè siamo venute in spiaggia Tutti i giorni.-

-Chissà, Forse l'anno prossimo ci torniamo, dimmi Warren, secondo te i Tuoi genitori ci riportano qui l'estate prossima-

non lo -Ehm così, bisognera sentire Papa-

Mi fa un po 'strano VEDERE Warren Così timido, Mai parla non, solista QUANDO E Henry lo chiama in causa, E Tutto Il contrario di venire E ora Che cerca di Essere sempre spiritoso, Chloe Chiede un Henry:

ce -Ehi ne dici di Andare a scavare Una buca dove poi POSSIAMO nascondere un tesoro? -

SI Oh, E un'idea un ottima, ma cosa ci mettiamo dentro? -

Chloe Pensa un attimo:

-Conchiglie, Ecco si, conchiglie, Allora, io e te scaviamo La Buca MENTRE Max e Warren andranno a cercare nel bagnasciuga Le più belle.-

-Scusa Che Parola hai Detto? -

-Bagnasciuga, E dove Finisce il mare e la INIZIA terra.-

-Ah.-

Io e Warren Cominciamo ad avviarci verso il bagnasciuga, E Un buon Momento per Parlare con lui e Capire meglio la mentalità del piccolo Warren, lui ovviamente sta zitto, perciò devo essere io a parlargli:

-tu E Henry sembrate amici.- Molto

-Anche Tu e Chloe, comunque si, lo siamo, lui è il mio Migliore amico.-

-Perchè Non parli mai? -

-Beh Mi vergogno, ho paura di Essere Preso in giro, gia accada a scuola, non voglio Che si ripeta also in giro.-

-E Che Cosa ti Dicono? -

-Beh Mi chiamano Warren Puzzone, Warren Granfifone, Warren Bruttone e Altre Cose Così, senza Contare Quelli che a scuola mi picchiano se non lascio Loro il mio pranzo o Qualche Carta dei Pokemon.-

Ero inorridita:

-Ma Non C'è nessuno Che ti Aiuti? -

-Solo Mio Fratello Qualche volta si frappone Tra me ei Bulli, QUANDO PUÒ, Naturalmente non PUÒ fissarmi con me per Tutti Il Giorno:

-Non Hai proprio Nessun altro amico? -

-No, Hanno tutti troppa paura dei Tipi Più grossi della classe per Essere Amici Miei, L'Unico Che E Henry, prendono in giro Anche lui perchè È arrivato Nella classe Un anno dopo di noi, non siamo diventati subito amici, ci ABBIAMO Messo un po 'io avevo paura di Che Anche lui mi avrebbe Preso in giro o picchiato, sai e Successo QUANDO lui ha Preso delle botte per salvarmi Dai Bulli, mi ha Chiesto e STAVO bene, e poi Quel pomeriggio Sono andato a casa Sua, e da li e cominciata la nostra amicizia, sai Passiamo quasi Tutti i Pomeriggi Insieme, a Casa Mia o SUA, Facciamo merenda e giochiamo.-

-Ma Non PUOI Andare a dire una Qualcuno di Quello che Fanno i Tuoi compagni, tipo il Vostro insegnante oi Tuoi genitori? -

-No, Hanno Detto Che se lo racconto una Qualcuno poi a scuola mi pesteranno Ancora Di Più, se non Fosse per Henry la scuola sarebbe un vero schifo, ma Spesso penso Che con lui un Fianco Sono in Grado di tariffa Qualsiasi cosa, annientare mostri e Cose Così, venire nia cartone animati, mi capisci? -

-Si Warren, ti capisco benissimo, LO STESSO vale per me con Chloe.-

Ci sorridiamo una vicenda:

-Metti Che Possa succedere Qualcosa di sesso maschile un Henry, tu che Faresti? -

-Farei Di tutto per stargli Accanto, farei di tutto per lui, venuto lui ha Fatto tutto per me, io non so cosa ne sarebbe di me se dovesse succedergli qualcosa.-

Povero Warren, Comincio una Capire cosa Possa Aver provato DOPO La scomparsa di Henry, lui mi dice:

-Sai, Mi ha Fatto piacere Parlare con te.-

-Anche a me.-

-tu Sei Diversa Dalle Altre Femmine, Sono Contento Che Abbiate DECISO di fermarvi un Giocare con noi e ad aiutarci col castello, E Venuto benissimo, sai tu mi piaci, Henry dadi Che E Ancora presto per parlarne E che le femmine Sono inutili, ma se da grande mi sposerò voglio Avere Una moglie proprio venire te.-

Io arrossisco, tu Pensa, era lui Già Preso Una cotta per me also when Eravamo piccoli, tu guarda i Casi della Vita, AVEVA Detto Che da Grande Gli sarebbe piaciuto sposare Una mi vieni, e alla multa mi sposata ha, io Gli dico:

-Beh grazie.-

Quindi li ABBIAMO conosciuti per caso e sempre per caso ci siamo uniti a Loro nel prezzo Il Castello di sabbia:

-ORa Andiamo, Che ABBIAMO Già Raccolto Abbastanza conchiglie.-

-Va bene.-

Ci dirigiamo verso Chloe e Henry Che Stanno discutendo, guardo quei due bambini Destinati a morire Giovani, sarebbero STATI causa ottimi amici, sarebbero pura potuti stare insieme da grandi, non mai capito ho sare Chloe era lesbica o bisessuale, ma ora non Importanza ha Molta sinceramente, li raggiungiamo, Chloe dice:

-Ma Quanto ci Avete Messo? E che non siete Andati a baciarvi venire Quel Programma TV Che guarda sempre mamma? -

Warren arrossisce Come un peperone e Urla:

No, no assolutamente no.-

Non Riesco a credere, si era Preso Una cotta per me also when Eravamo piccoli, Henry dice:

-Sara, In Caso OGNI, Dateci le conchiglie.-

Henry Prende Le Conchiglie e le deposita Nella buca, Chloe dice:

-qui Seppelliamo Il Tesoro della Ciurma della Ciurma di Arcadia Bay, COMPOSTA da Capitan Chloe, dal primo ufficiale Henry E Dai Mozzi Max e Warren, Quando tornerete l'estate Prossima cercheremo e diseppelliremo il tesoro.-

-Si, Bello.-

Io partecipo alla scena con un misto di felicità e tristezza, e Stato bello Tornare bambina, Anche Solo per poche ora, però in modo Che Non Ci sarà una Prossima immobiliare, Henry morirà mesi Tra Pochi, Warren annuncio non Tornera Arcadia Bay se non da adolescente e io e Chloe ci dimenticheremo di tutto. Sento Una Voce chiamare me E Chloe:

-Max, Chloe? Dove siete, E ora di Andare a casa, oh siete qui con dei Nuovi amici.-

E 'Joyce:

No mamma, dobbiamo proprio? -

-Si, Tuo padre Tornera Tra poco dal lavoro e io devo preparare la cena, su salutate i Vostri amici e andiamo.-

-Va bene.-

-Ciao Ragazzi, spero di rivedervi l'prossima.- immobiliare

-Si Anche noi, Ciao Max, Ciao Chloe.-

Io saluto da solo con un gesto di mano alzata, MENTRE STIAMO raccogliendo Le nostre Cose vedo Che Ginger e Rooger Graham si avvicinano ai due bambini, sento dire una Ginger:

-Henry, Sei Più pallido del solito.-

Mette la mano Silla SUA fronte:

-Scotti Hai la febbre alta, Sarà meglio Tornare un casa.-

Non ho Più Dubbi, SI E Ormai ammalato di leucemia, io sento Joyce dirmi:

-Dai Max andiamo dammi la mano.-

Io la afferro e ci avviamo verso l'auto, Dentro l'auto mi addormento per poi risvegliarmi nel mio letto matrimoniale, una casa mia. Sono tornata nel mio tempo, fare un occhiata in giro Sperando Che Sia Tutto a posto, ci Sono le foto di me e Warren, le foto del Nostro matrimonio, guardo Anche il cellulare, also nia Messaggi E Tutto a posto, bene, non ho cambiato il Presente, mi sdraio un po 'nel letto.

Sono riuscita a Capire meglio perchè Warren non ha voglia di Parlare di Henry, era il Suo unico amico, la SUA unica compagnia, la SUA forza, avevano un profondo legame, un po 'venuto il mio con Chloe, e Posso Anche Capire Quanto la SUA Perdita lo Abbia Fatto soffrire, era un bambino mi spiace tanto per lui, però Sono Passati 10 anni E ora che lui chiuda i ponti con this ferita del passato, un po 'venire io ho fatto con Chloe, Quando Tornera dovremo Parlare di nuovo , mi DEVE Raccontare tutto Quello cha ha Passato, e ho paura Che litigheremo di nuovo. Ora sento Le Chiavi Nella serratura, evidentemente E Warren Che E tornato a casa.

.Warren Racconterà Tutta la storia? Warren parlera con Suo fratello? Max e Warren litigheranno di nuovo o faranno la pace? Lo scopriremo (forse nel prossimo Capitolo) Grazie a tutti Quelli che seguono, commentano e supportano la fic.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITOLO 26 FINALMENTE LA PACE

Mi Dirigo verso il salotto dove Warren E Appena entrato, STIAMO zitti per Qualche Secondo poi lui mi saluta:  
-Ciao.-  
-Ciao.-  
? -Sei Arrabbiata Ancora con me -  
No, non vieni prima.-  
-Senti Max, mi spiace veramente per Quello che ti ho Detto ieri sera, pensavo non lo, io So Che tu e Chloe epoca grandi amiche e che hai sofferto tantissimo per la SUA Perdita, lo capisco, Avete vissuto glucosio e sensazioni Che io non ho mai provato e mai proverò, capisco Anche il Che per te DEVE Essere Stato terribile Essere costretta a sacrificarla, mi dispiace, ma per me Henry e una ferita aperta Ancora, per me è Ancora non parlarne facile, nonostante Siano Passati quasi 10 anni.-  
-Warren, ti Perdono, ma tu devi Ormai Liberati of this fantasma del Tuo Passato e lontano diventare i momenti Passati con lui venire dei bei ricordi, Sai VI Visti ho, eravate veramente molto amici.-  
-Ma tu come lo sai? -  
Gli racconto tutto Quel che mi e Successo poco fa, della giornata al mare, delle Sue rivelazioni e dei primi sintomi della Malattia di Henry, lui si Siede e sorride:  
-Eh Così eri tu Quella bambina, tu Pensa Le Coincidenze, mi ero Preso Una bella cotta per lei, però avevo dimenticato il Suo nome, purtroppo Nei successivi mesi non ho Più Pensato un lei.-  
-Allora, Visto Che Già così Qualcosa del Tuo Passato ti va di raccontarmi il resto, Diciamo da DOPO di quella vacanza? -  
-Va bene, cercherò di FARLO, Allora, una volta che siamo Tornati a casa da Quella vacanza Hanno diagnosticato la leucemia ad Henry, i miei genitori mi Hanno spiegato che avrebbe potuto morire, ma io non ci ho mai Pensato Nemmeno per un Momento un this eventualità, continuavo a ripetermi che Henry ce l'avrebbe Fatto, il che non mi avrebbe Abbandonato, lui era forte sopportava la malattia con coraggio e pazienza, Andavo a trovarlo quasi Tutti i giorni, giocavo e scherzavo con lui, ma intanto lo vedevo che si spegneva Lentamente, Hanno provato di tutto, chemioterapia e tante Altre robacce, ma non si trovava un donatore di midollo osseo, io avevo Anche provato a donargli il mio, ma non era compatibile ...-  
Warren sta diventando un fiume di lacrime:  
-... finchè un giorno non e morto.-  
Io mi avvicino a lui e Poso la mia testa Sulle Sue Spalle:  
-Max, io non so se tu hai mai perso Qualcuno di Molto Importante quand'eri piccola, ma ti giuro Che E un a cosa Che ti segna per la vita, perciò Posso Capire venire SI DEVE Essere sentita Chloe QUANDO ha perso Suo padre, Cosi Come Posso Capire Il Tuo dolore per la SUA morte, ma credimi perdere Il Tuo unico amico un devastante otto anni E , e Una cosa Che non Si Può Spiegare, per this ieri Sear ti ho Detto Quelle brutte glucosio, MA mi dispiace.-  
-Lo così Warren, lo so, continua Il Tuo racconto ti prego.-  
-che dire? La mia vita continuava, ma Faceva veramente schifo, non avevo Nessun amico, Nemmeno li cercavo, avevo paura di provare di nuovo LO STESSO dolore, Così per Vincere la solitudine ho cominciato a leggere libri di scienza e medicina, ALL'INIZIO Molto Elementari, e poi via via sempre Più Complessi, Volevo riuscire a trovare un modo per curare dei Bambini venire Henry, in modo Che Nessun altro avrebbe Più dovuto soffrire, poi col tempo il dolore Si e Attenuato e alle Medie ho voluto riprovare s rifarmi degli Amici, ma Diciamo che il mio Aspetto da secchione non ha attirato molte simpatie, ei bulli mi Hanno di nuovo Preso di mira, nonostante tutto cercavo e cerco Ancora di Essere sempre allegro e spiritoso, sopratutto con le ragazze che però mi sfruttavano Solo per tariffa i compiti Al Posto Loro, io Volevo Essere sicuro, brillante e vincente vieni fratello mio, ma non Faceva per me. Mi ero quasi abituato a Restare da solista per chissà Quanto tempo, poi Ho incontrato te ...-  
Si ferma e mi da un bacio Sulla guancia:  
\- .. e non voglio Più Restare da solo, mai più Max, per this Ho fatto il Geloso, io non voglio perderti.-  
-Warren, tu non mi perderai mai, io ti amo.-  
Ci Baciamo di nuovo, con Molta passione, lui ha Ancora il viso umido ricoperto di lacrime, il bacio E Diverso Dalle Altre Volte, E venire se Warren riversasse in me Tutta la SUA anima:  
-Andiamo in camera da letto.-  
? -Sei sicura Max -  
-Si Warren, facciamolo ti prego.-  
-Va bene.-  
Ci dirigiamo verso la camera da letto, sempre senza staccarci Le labbra di dosso, interrompiamo Il Contatto delle labbra Solo per toglierci velocemente i vestititi, poi torniamo di nuovo a baciarci con passione, cavolo, sta diventando un'abitudine, this volta però Facciamo l'amore in maniera una Molto Più passionale, vieni se Finalmente riversassimo Tutte Le nostre emozioni Insieme, mi sento completa, DOPO Che ABBIAMO Fatto l'amore ci appisoliamo un po 'insieme.

Al mio risveglio non vedo Warren Nella stanza, metto la mia vestaglia e esco dalla stanza, E nel terrazzo, lo chiamo:

-Warren Che fai li fuori? Vieni dentro Che Altrimenti prendi freddo.-

-Arrivo Max, STAVO solista qui un GUARDARE Il Panorama di Arcadia Bay, non mi ero mai reso Conto di Quanto Fosse bella questa cittadina.-

-Hai ragione, Spesso noi Umani VOGLIAMO andarcene convinti Che la felicità SIA altrove, invece finito Il Viaggio ti accorgi Che era a casa, nel posto da cui sei partito.-

-A Tal Proposito, ho DECISO di riappacificarmi coi miei genitori.-

-Cosa Ti ha Fatto Cambiare idea? -

-Questa Lettera, SE VUOI PUOI leggerla.-

Warren tira fuori Una busta Dai pantaloni, E Quella Che Si trovava Insieme al regalo di James, io la APRO, Oltre Una lettera ci Sono dei Conti Di Una clinica di disintossicazione, metto da parte la Fattura e Comincio a leggere, e Una Lettera della Nonna:

" Caro Warren, innanzitutto tanti auguri, il mio nipotino sta crescendo Così bene, Ora e puro sposato, mi ricordo quand'eri piccolo e venivi da me when tariffa merenda i Tuoi non erano in casa, ora sei veramente cresciuto, Sono curiosa Così Conoscere di tua moglie, dev'essere una ragazza veramente dolce se hai Scelto lei, Sono fiero di te, Ai miei Tempi bastavano Pochi mesi di fidanzamento e poi ci si sposava, odio QUESTI lunghi fidanzamenti moderni, se credi Una persona Che SIA giusta per te la sposi e basta, quindi Sono contentissima che tu Abbia Già Una Tua famiglia, però non voglio che tu Dimentichi o chiuda i ponti con La tua famiglia d'origine, lo so Hanno sbagliato, ma Sono Umani, Loro Hanno commesso grossi Errori, ma Li Hanno Fatti una multa di bene, perchè credevano Fosse la cosa giusta da tariffa, devi perdonarli, Loro ti vogliono tanto bene, e anch'io, se non sei ancora Convinto Ti racconto una storia, era il 1959, io e Tuo nonno Eravamo Già sposati, un giorno mi si Presenta alla porta un signore, mi Chiede se qui abitava Anna, le ho Detto di si ero io, lui mi si butta a terra Sulle ginocchia e COMINCIA un piangere chiedendomi Perdono in italiano, io Gli Chiedo chi e e cosa ha da farsi perdonare, lui mi dice Che non Posso ricordarmi di lui, Che ero solista Una bambina piccola, mi ha Detto di Essere Vincenzo Bollani, e il Che era Una fascista, un fascista Che Faceva parte della Milizia della Nostra Cittadina, mi ha raccontato il Che era solito tormentare la mia famiglia poco DOPO la proclamazione delle leggi Razziali, mi ha Detto Che ha Compreso personale in Seguito Il male Che AVEVA FATTO a noi e annuncio Altri Ebrei, il Che era accecato Dalla propaganda fascista e Convinto di Essere nel Giusto, mi racconto di Essere sinceramente pentito, e che voleva scusarsi e Avere il Perdono per il maschio Che AVEVA Fatto, la SUA Coscienza lo tormentava, io Gli ho creduto, d'altronde Si e Fatto Una Viaggio dall'Italia all'America solista per chiedermi Perdono e io gliel'ho concesso, Questo e per dirti che Tutti Meritano Una seconda possibilità, se Si e pentiti Anche i peggiori e poi Loro Sono pure i Tuoi genitori, Coloro che ti Hanno accudito, cresciuto e amato, Pensaci bene, così Farai Che la cosa giusta.

Con affetto Nonna Anna ".

Nel leggere Quella Lettera Mi sono commossa:

-Sai, This mattina Sono andato a Parlare con mio fratello nel Suo motel, ho also parlato coi miei al telefono, Gli ho Detto Che ero Disposto a perdonarli una causa condizioni.-

-Quali? -

-di Accettarti Come una figlia e di rinunciare a OGNI pretesa di Tornare a vivere con Loro, resto qui ad Arcadia Bay, con te.-

Io Gli do un bacio Sulla guancia, dice lui mi:

-Ah EA Proposito, al ringraziamento tu vieni giù con me Che ti faccio Conoscere la mia famiglia, poi a natale Andiamo Dai Tuoi un Seattle.-

Io ridacchiò, Sono convinta Che Quello che ci Aspetta E un meraviglioso futuro da Vivere Insieme.

Va bene, la storia di Max e Warren si sta per concludere, Ci sarà da solo un prossimo capitolo Che sarà un epilogo della storia, ringrazio vivamente Tutti Quelli che Hanno letto, commentato e apprezzato Questa storia, Anche Quelli che la leggeranno in futuro e dedicheranno tempo una storia this, Chiedo scusa se la mia sintassi e la mia ortografia non have been sempre Corrette, ringrazio poi in particolar modo l'utente fating Che Si e appassionata in particolar modo alla storia, comunque una volta finita la storia ho in mente di scriverne Un'altra (non so Quando, anche perchè Sono indeciso se tariffa un Seguito un Questa storia partendo da quest'ultimo capitolo o dall'epilogo che pubblicherò, oppure se cominciare da una Nuova storia da zero) Sono bene Accetti i Consigli. Grazie ancora a tutti.


	27. Chapter 27

EPILOGO Sono passati quasi 10 anni da quegli avvenimenti, quellestate subito dopo i diplomi ci siamo sposati anche nel rito cattolico con una bella cerimonia e tutti i nostri amici e parenti, quellestate abbiamo anche fatto il nostro viaggio di nozze che ci stato offerto gentilmente dalla nonna di Warren, siamo andati nella sua terra natale in Italia, siamo stati a Roma, Firenze e Venezia, ero al settimo cielo, avevo tanto voluto visitare quelle bellissime citt. Al nostro ritorno a casa i e Warren abbiamo fatto da padrini al figlio di Joyce e David, lhanno chiamato William come il primo e mai dimenticato marito di Joyce, io poi ho cominciato a fare da assistente e al signor Anderson, ho imparato in fretta e grazie a lui ho potuto mostrare le mie fotografie a molte mostre importanti, sono state sempre molto apprezzate, sono riuscita a diventare una fotografa abbastanza famosa e faccio anche parecchi servizi a riviste e persone importanti, insomma ora io corro da sola; Warren invece si iscritto all dove si laureato col massimo dei voti in chimica farmaceutica, ha poi trovato lavoro in unimportante laboratorio scientifico finanziato da unimportante industria farmaceutica, lo pagano bene, e lui felice del suo lavoro dove pu lavorare per la creazione farmaci che aiutano a salvare tanti vite, soprattutto dei bambini. Cinque anni fa, poi nata nostra figlia, a cui abbiamo messo il nome Chloe ed abbiamo cambiato casa, lei una bambina curiosa, ma anche riservata, ha i capelli e gli occhi come i miei, ma per il resto uguale a suo padre, mi sento realizzata e felice, sia sul piano professionale sia sul piano famigliare, e vedendo Warren e la piccola Chloe giocare in giardino mi rendo conto che nonostante i miei sbagli, nonostante tutto ho fatto le scelte giuste e migliori della mia vita, mi chiedo ancora cosa sarebbe successo se quel giorno avessi scelto di salvare Chloe invece di Arcadia Bay, credo tuttavia che non sarei mai stata felice come lo sono ora e non avrei mai provato la gioia di diventare madre della bambina pi bella del mondo avuta con luomo pi meravigliosa del mondo, tuttavia a volte non riesco ancora a credere come sia passato il tempo, a volte mi sembra che siamo ancora quei ragazzini che a molti ricordavano Bonnie e /

br /

br /

E questa fiction finita, ma gi online (o lo sar domani) il mio capitolo della mia nuova fanfic Due anime sempre su Life is Strange, andatela a guardare, e niente, ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno commentato e seguito questa fic, spero vi sia piaciuta grazie. MATTHW883


End file.
